Of Secrets And Mafia
by PineappleFairy
Summary: Silence has always been her only company. Loneliness has always been her only friend. And solitude has always been her only state of being. So, when someone reaches out to her, its fairly obvious she'll take it. Even if it means going against what's right. Kyoko's-Twin-OC
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**Of Secrets and Mafia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning-<strong> OC included, OOC'ness, grammar mistakes.

**Disclaimer- **KHR belongs to Akira Amano.

* * *

><p><strong>Of Secrets and Mafia<strong>

Living with two siblings that is quite popular at school is hard, especially when you're not that pretty, well known, talented or popular. And, by any means, you are an ultra plain jane.

Sasagawa Ryohei and Sasagawa Kyoko are my siblings. _The_ _Sasagawa Ryohei and Kyoko._

I am Kyoko's twin, younger twin sister, although not many people know, in fact very selective people know about that fact, mainly because I barely look like either of them. I may have brown eyes but over half the student population in our school has brown eyes.

_Not that mine's are big and pretty as Kyoko's._

I would admit any day that I don't look the best, and I don't have talents worthy enough to talk about, but does everyone have to look down on me?

It cuts even deeper when your own blood siblings seems to turn away from what is obvious…

"_Their probably just playing around!"_

"_Kamiko! Don't say such things! He can't bully you, he seems so nice!"_

My name is Sasagawa Kamiko, and I have dark, long hair and matching eyes. I'm not the smartest, but my grades are levitating in the B's sections. And my way to escape this cruel reality of the world, is by playing my instruments; something that calms down the raging waves within.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sasagawa's Household.<strong>_

A pair of dark eyes opened, blinking repeatedly, before the girl yawned and stretched. She jumped off her bed and began to make way to the bathroom.

The room was averaged-sized, and was kept plain with the theme colour of white and gold. The room was decorated sparsely with the props being just mainly her instruments. The desk was clean, yet there was scattered sheets of unfinished homework, while the finished ones are neatly packed into her bag. There was barely anything to connect her to the social outside world, apart from the phone on the bedside table; charging.

The door creaked open, and out stepped the girl with her face slightly wet and hair pulled back in a high ponytail.

She quickly slipped into her uniform and went downstairs to make her bento.

**(5:30am)**

As she closed the front door behind her, only a wind of a forgotten whisper was left to travel through the house with the remaining two residence, sleeping.

'_Ittekimasu.'_

When she arrived at the gate of the school; Nami-Middle, she began to walk automatically to the tree nearby. As usual, she arrived early in hopes of avoiding her siblings, and as hard as it was; it was worth it. Her brother would begin to wake up for his morning exercise by the time she locks the door.

Everything she does is for the determination of not seeing the sight of her family, even if that means to go to the shrine after class or eat cold food bought from the store, or if she was lucky to wake up a few minutes early to make an extra lunchbox for after school.

She pulled out a violin, and on some other days it would be a clarinet or perhaps a flute; whatever float her boats or what she is able to grab before jumping down the stairs like a madwoman and trying to not make any noise.

Her hands played itself, something that was embedded into her mind ever since she learnt it and replayed it for as long as it takes to do it whilst sleeping.

She stood in the shade of the tree, eyes half-opened and her movements were slow, yet precise, but very gentle and graceful.

She played, and played, until her ears caught the sound of an ear-splitting scream and her eyes snapped opened. She took a glance at her phone and checked the time, blinking when a bright flash of '_6:45'_ and started to put everything back in the case.

When finish, she walked out of the shade and blinked, surprised at the sight of a boy running from an infant holding a gun and shooting with loud bangs.

"HIEE! Reborn! Stop shooting me!"

"A Mafia boss should always be ready and early, dame-Tsuna."

She raised a brow, but decided not to question the sanity of the small town in Japan of Namimori.

Her eyes widen when a body came crashing onto her and her back slammed onto the ground.

"Sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry" And continuous mumbles of 'sorry's' came sprouting form the male's mouth.

She stared, before standing up and brushed of the dirt and then stuck out her hand to help him up when she saw that he was still on the ground.

She gave a small bow, before walking through the now-opened gates.

"Eh? She goes to Nami-Middle? How come I've never seen her…"

"Dame-Tsuna, you still got lots to learn."

**Inside the school.**

**Location; Prefect's Den.**

He tapped his pen against the desk, eyes looking at the clock and, exactly on time, he heard a little thud and spun his chair around to face the window.

Like everyday, a girl with dark hair and neat uniform would stand there and play, any instrument and any song to her likings.

Due to curiosity, he went and searched for her files a few years back and found that she was the younger twin sister to the school's princess; Sasagawa Kyoko, and Sasagawa Ryohei.

The girl on the ground was named Kamiko, and had average grades of B's and a liking towards her instruments. And on rare days, her face would turn away from the shade and he would be able to caught sight of her features.

Heart shape face with pink lips and cheeks, making him think she must have put on at least some blush or lipgloss. Her eyes were dark, just like her long dark hair that reaches her mid back even when tied high up, but at the right moment, her eyes would appear a light brown –the colour of honey-.

And, as if it was a routine, he would listen to her play till the bell chimes, but today, a scream was heard and the music stopped. He twitched, before seeing that it was a brunet with gravity defying hair; someone who has been causing quite a lot of troubles these past few days.

He frowned, and turned away and went back to the endless stack of paperwork.

_**(Lunch.)**_

It was a pain.

To have to swap my violin into my locker, with an extra two locks, and take out a clarinet.

But, the violin was not to the left out during lunch, in case anyone comes and sees the costly item and find the need to destroy it, and clearly, the clarinet was slightly cheaper to replace.

And then, as normal, I would run up the stairs leading to the rooftop, a place no one would go to, and at times, I would have to spread ghost rumors about that area to scare others away, not that I actually spread it, I just drop little paper with stories around the school.

I normally don't eat at exactly the school's lunch time, and would leave it until I'm actually hungry. It mostly developed from my lunch being thrown away, forgotten, or given away, and I would have to go on without food; and ya'know, I got used to it.

But even so, I would still try and force down a few bites, because, why not? And soon spend the rest of the lunch playing with the clarinet, spinning it around my fingers and giving it life through the means of music.

I blinked. Ears twitching at the sound of frantic footsteps running, closer and closer, and with each movement, it became louder.

And before I managed to comprehend what happened, I realised that I was already on the ground with a sharp pain shooting up from my stomach and behind.

Looking up, it wasn't hard to see a face of the male from the morning, especially if he was mere inches from your face.

"HIEE! Sorry! I'm so sorry!" He stood up, applying more pressure on the arm that was already digging into my stomach. I managed out a grunt and pushed myself up into a sitting position, and looked down at the sight of a broken clarinet. A slight cry from the brunet took my attention, and it wasn't hard to see that he was guilty.

Nor was it hard to hear two more calls from his companions, if by hearing his name being called out.

Two males, the recent transfer student, Gokudera Hayato, and baseball ace, Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Juudaime! Are you okay? Do I need to blow up this girl for you?" Gokudera Hayato screamed.

With all the commotion going on, it turned out that my supposed normal routine of my everyday lunch was changed, so there was honestly no point in staying. I stood up and brushed off the non-existence dust from my skirt and picked up my lunch box, including the broken pieces of the once was a clarinet and ran away, ignore the shouts from the gravity-defying brunet.

I rather not interact with people who are not sane.

…_It's contagious._

* * *

><p><em><strong>(After school.)<strong>_

"…" Kamiko stared at the male with odd-coloured eyes and an amused smirk –or grin, she honestly can't tell the different when it comes to people like him-

"Oya Oya." He called out, breaking her from her trance.

"…_pineapple_…?" She pointed ignored the strange glint in his blood red eyes, that seemed to have a kanji number within it and the insane twitched of his lips and stared directly at the pointy spikes of the tuff of dark blue hair.

She did blinked when she saw his eye twitched in annoyance.

"…Gomen." He voice was barely louder than a whisper and brushed away the fact that if he even heard the apology and walked away, not letting the stare of amusement from the male disturb her.

.

.

.

.

"Kufufu~ Sasagawa Kamiko, hm?"

* * *

><p>If anyone asked her, she'll reply that she have never seen sight of a male with two coloured eyes and weirdly shaped hair, or a brunet with fluffy hair running away from an infant with a green gun shooting him, or even at the sight of a grey haired male throwing dynamites.<p>

Clearly, in Namimori, it was sometimes better to be oblivious to the insanity than to have knowledge of it. It's too damaging to the brain if you have information about it, and god forbid, being involved.

Kamiko doesn't want to be involved.

She would not be involved.

You can't make her.

She currently likes being the invisible girl of the school with two popular siblings and an obsession with unanimated objected that you have to give life to instead. Even if it was painful sometimes, it was nice.

All because she is still sane.

…_If anyone in Namimori is still sane…_


	2. Chapter 2: Where it all begins

_**Of Secrets and Mafia.**_

* * *

><p>'<em>One of the worst moment in life Is probably when you're in a room full of people and you look around and see them all talking and laughing and all of a sudden you feel so sad and lonely that you can feel a physical pain in your chest because your realize that they all belong someone and somewhere and you don't, you're just kind of <em>there_.'_

_-Anonymous_

* * *

><p>She closed her eyes and fell back onto her bed.<p>

Her head fell to a side, and she buried her cheek into the soft, plush bed. When her eyes opened, it was directed to the area of the broken clarinet. Although the clarinet had been with her through hard times, she couldn't force the feeling of grief over it's lost. Maybe because she had learnt to never hold something so dear, all because the love she gave had been lost. Her head perked up slightly when her ears twitched at the sound of the front door slamming open and falling back shut. The sounds of two voices followed next, of a female and a male. And she had no doubt they're her siblings.

Her fist clenched, and her heart pumped painfully in her chest, and it heaved the feeling of want, the want to be included with whatever they are doing, to have the same bond they share. And it wasn't fair, she was also their sibling, and what gives the reason to exclude her when they are all the same.

She forced back the tears collecting at the corner of her eyes, refusing to show signs of weakness over a topic like this.

She stood up abruptly, and sat down at her desk and pulled out her homework, forcefully making herself forget about the problem at bay and think about the questions printed in black ink. Her mind automatically read and worked out the signs and symbols, and her hand moved to write down numbers. But, her soul wasn't there, instead, she was trapped in a spiral of darkness, and grieving.

'…_Hate this…'_

* * *

><p>Once again, it was morning, and the sun is still shining and she would have to force herself awake and continue her routine without fail. And everyday would be the same, and everyday she would have to force down her emotions into the pit of her heart and forget about everything.<p>

Her eyes slowly fluttered opened, but shut quickly once more at the light interrupting the hours of pure darkness.

She laid flat on her back, arms spread out and eyes half-opened, adjusting to the morning light of the warm yellow glow.

Her eyes stared at the ceiling before sitting up and placing a foot down on the ground before jerking it up after it touched the coldness of the tile floor.

Her footsteps were silent as she trailed to the bathroom. The first thing her eyes really looked at was the mirror hanging on the wall, and it didn't take her long for her face to change into a frown. Her hand grazed the mirror, and stopped directly on the reflection her face, as if she was trying to hide the image. It laid there for a while, before it was jerked off, like the mirror somehow burnt her fingers.

Her brown hair was sticking out in all direction, a case of bed-hair, and her fringe was poking into her eyes but she purposely ignored it. She let out a sigh and brushed down the spikes, spinning it into a bun half-heartedly.

Her body moved without thinking and she changed into the normal uniform, making sure it was neat and in place, but in place of the normal bow was a red tie.

* * *

><p>A few years ago, it wasn't hard to see that the bond between the three children of the Sasagawa family was close, to the point that they cannot be seen without each other.<p>

Sasagawa Ryohei, the boy that always stands in front of his younger twin sisters, wearing boxing gloves and protecting them.

Sasagawa Kyoko, the girl with short orange hair that always wants to be a ballerina.

Sasagawa Kamiko, the other twin with short dark brown hair and always holding a violin close to her.

And whilst there were many differences between the three, they were close and could almost finish off each other's sentences.

Both twins were almost identical, if it wasn't for the different between hair shades and eyes. It was obvious that Kamiko had darker hair and eyes, whilst Kyoko had taken a lighter shade. But, if one was to look closer or spend an unhealthy amount of time with either twin, they would notice that Kamiko's eye shape was a bit more narrow, and Kyoko was more of a doe-type, but Kamiko face structure was more round and heart-shaped. Another obvious fact was that Kamiko's bangs was swept towards one side and Kyoko had hers flat against her forehead.

No one really know why the siblings fell apart and currently, only Kyoko and Ryohei stand together, and Kamiko was seen in the background by herself.

* * *

><p>Her forehead creased as she carefully diced the vegetables and packed it in the little containers, before spooning in rice in the lilac box. She fished out the boiled eggs and used sesame seeds and carrot pieces to arrange the egg into a chick and placed it on one corner of the box with the rice.<p>

Her eyes lit up with a hint of pride at the cute bento and closed it with the matching purple lid.

Her things were quickly added into the bag and her shoes were slipped on. The door opened and closed without as much as a little thud to indicate the motion, only whispers of a message trail off to the wind.

'_Ittekimasu'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

She glanced at her phone and felt the need to do something to entertain the boredom within, but sadly, her clarinet was broken and the flute was left at home. It had been awhile, of her just sitting in the shadow of the large oak tree, a spot she always appear at for the past years.

Days of arriving early, only to sit on the roots, it was something she became accustomed to.

The rustling of the grass made her break out of her trance and forced her attention back to the world. The first thing she sees was a pair of black, polished shoe, so naturally, she looked up.

Her eyes caught onto the steel eye of the supposed 'demon' on Namimori.

There really wasn't anyone who wouldn't know who he was, though, their opinion on him differs from despising to adoring.

Kamiko sees no wrong with him, after all, he protects the citizens of Namimori, and in exchange, they should behave properly.

"Herbivore." He began, and Kamiko stared, giving her full attention.

"You're the one who plays music every morning here." It wasn't a question, it was a statement, but Kamiko nodded anyways.

The male's eyes narrowed slightly, before turning away and walking into the school after the gates was opened, and Kamiko stared at his disappearing figure, with his jacket around his shoulders fluttering in the slight summer breeze.

She blinked, tilting her head to a side before relaxing against the bark of the tree, letting out a soft yawn.

"Sasagawa Kamiko, younger sister to both Sasagawa Ryohei and Kyoko." A voice of an infant called out to her, who in return, twitched and opened her eyes to see the small form of a child, wearing a black suit and adorning a surprisingly large pacifier against his chest.

She kept her mouth shut, but nodded to confirm his statement, and seemly don't care about what the infant would do with that piece of information, or that fact that the child can speak impossibly well for his age.

The child grins, and opened his mouth once more, only to command her to follow him.

She stared at his little body hopping away with no emotion on her face, and broke out a sweatdrop but decided to stand up and follow anyhow.

And of course, she missed the smirk on the face of said child.

"Dame-Tsuna!" The child called out, not exactly shouting but loud enough for his message to get across.

Kamiko stopped and looked around at her surroundings, and figured it was just a road in the small town of Namimori, where each house and road takes the same form.

This certain house she was in front of, with the infant, was a two-story house with an average looking front yard.

The front door slammed opened and a boy tumbled out, with hair messed up, but to be honest, Kamiko doesn't know if his hair is sticking up that way due to it being messed up or the fact that his hair had no logic applied to it.

"Reborn!" The boy shouted, and Kamiko could see the infant's smirk widen, making her raise a brow in confusion.

"You broken this girl's clarinet, didn't you? Well, go buy her a new one." The infant, whose name is Reborn –Or so the boy said- commanded, jumped on the other's head and kicked him towards her.

Catching on, Kamiko decided to speak out, wincing as she pondered if the male would even hear her voice through the commotion going around.

"…You don't have to…get me a new one…"

But apparently, he heard her because he turned towards her with wide eyes.

Hi hands began to wave furiously, and he stated that he have to get her a new one for the one he broke _no matter what._

Kamiko just stared at him, mixed emotions flashing through her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…And that was how she ended up staring at the pure white clarinet with gold linings. The previous one was black, like all the others before it, and the only colour I would chose; for three main reason, one being is that it is more simple, and the other being is that it was cheaper.

I forced back the tears prickling at the corner of my eyes, threatening to shed. It has been awhile, for someone to do something such as _this. _Whilst he may have broken it form the start, he had the decency to apologise and gifted me with another one. I've lost counted of the many that had broken a clarinet that belongs to me, only to laugh and run away. Never had someone came to get me a new one.

I suppose…_this is similar to a gift? A present?_

Once that thought came upon me, I couldn't resist the urge to look down and flush. A line of gratitude and thank-you's flew out, not stopping even though he smiled and waved his hands around, saying that it was okay and that it was his fault to belong with.

_I don't get it. How could someone smile so bright, even through all the bullying at school. How could someone still be so…cheerful?...I…want to be like him…_

I couldn't deny it.

I admire him.

Dame-Tsuna.

I admire someone like him, all because he could still be so _bright_ through all this darkness, breaking out and ignoring all the hurtful comment, even though it clearly effects him. I remember passing him at school, the dull look in his eyes, signs of hurt and begging to be recognise and for s_omeone to be with him._

Clearly, the same happens to me, yet, there always seems to be a depressing aura following me around.

I like the warm feeling it gives when he gives his attention towards me, the feeling that wraps around making me feel protected…_and dare I say it_, _loved._

The illusion of happiness and warmth that rivaled the sun's.

…

_An illusion that shattered with a single call._

…

"Tsuna-kun!"

.

.

.

.

.

The way her face brightens when she smiles, the way her hair flutters in the wind, the way her eyes shined.

I was jealous.

Because it made Tsunayoshi turn red and his smile brightened significantly than when he was with me.

_I couldn't stand it._

_So I ran._

…_Away from everything._

I ran, stumbling a few dozen times and tripping over rocks, but made it behind a nearby wall, leaning against it and breathing hard.

And when air was gifted back to me did I only peered out from the corner of the wall, clutching the edge and only to me greeted with the sight of Tsunayoshi and _her_ laughing together.

It doesn't take a genius to figure out that both of them fancy each other.

Nor does it take a genius to figure out that I was… _jealous._

I turned away and slid down the wall, hands slightly stinging from the feeling of nails digging into the flesh. In the other was the clarinet, white and gold, staring mockingly back at me with innocence.

The third reason why I always choose black was because… _I'm not worthy of its purity._

It took me awhile, but I soon realised that it was pouring.

I huffed out a bark of laughter, falling into a trail of chuckles.

_My life is so dramatic._

I ignored the way the shirt clung to my skin, the way my hair flattened against my scalp, full of water, and the way _my face was wet not only because of the rain. _

* * *

><p><em>"Scars are not signs of weakness, they are signs of survival and endurance."<em>

_-Rodney A. Winters._

* * *

><p>Original update; 1212/14

Redo update; 27/1/16


	3. Chapter 3: Roller coasters of Emotions

_**Of Secrets and Mafia.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Everywhere I look, there's all these happy people, smiling and laughing. And I think about what's wrong with me and why cant I be more like them."<em>

_-Anonymous_

* * *

><p><strong>Kamiko POV<strong>

When I arrived home, the house was eerily quiet and most of the lights were off.

I frowned. It _was_ 9pm, so where are the other two?

I shook my head before going upstairs and made sure to lock the door behind me. I looked around the rom for a while before a small grin made it's way onto my face and I threw my empty, yet book-filled bag to aside and loosen my tie and sat down on the mini grand piano bench and open up the lid and place my hand on the keys.

My fingers gently pressed a key a few times as I glanced down to put my foot on one of the pedals. I straightened up and took a deep breath and ran my fingers slowly across the keys, playing a musical piece; Goldberg Variation.

It has been a while since I played the piano, in fear of some one listening.

My mind wondered off to thinking about everything that happened this week, in fact, everything that happened in this week is more than what would happen to me in a year.

In this very week, I met up with the infamous perfect of our school but instead of 'biting me to death', he asked me a question then walked away.

…_Wait… He asked me if I…_

My eyes snapped open as I abruptly stopped playing and stood up. Because if he asked me if I play music everyday, then he would've listened _every single day._

"…He listened… yet he didn't do anything…_?"_ I spoke out loud. I turned around and jumped onto my bed, grabbed my pillow and shoved my face into it.

Without realizing, I had a small smile on my face, _technically, he is the first person _–apart from Obaa-san- _to not blame me for playing._

* * *

><p>"Yoko-nee! Obaa-san got me a flute today!" A young girl with short dark brown hair ran up to another girl who look identical to her except the other girl has lighter coloured hair.<p>

"Really? She's so nice!" The girl that has the lighter color hair, or known as 'Yoko-nee', replied back to the other girl.

"Un! Today I learnt another piece but this piece is created by Obaa-san!" The girl with the darker hair is known as 'Kamiko', who is currently having a huge grin on her face as she clutched a white flute close to her chest. Her grin fluttered slightly as her brother called out to her other twin. Her other twin turned around before looking back at Kamiko, smiled and ran away.

"Eh? Yoko-nee wait!" She called out but the other twin continued to run to their brother.

Kamiko stopped before having a frown plastered on her face. She doesn't understand, honestly, she was just talking to her twin for a second and the next? Her twin runs away.

Kamiko turned around abruptly when she heard a bark of laughter and widened her eyes, behind her was a group of boys who used to bully her at every chance they got.

"Hah? It's Kyoko-chan's useless nerdy sister!" One of the boy sneered out.

"Geez, so anti-social! I feel bad for Kyoko-chan!" Another boy said as the group of boys started nodding while walking towards Kamiko.

For every step they took, Kamiko took a small step backwards. Her flute was clutched tight to her chest as she shook.

The boys looked at each other, smiled and ran towards her.

One pulled on her flute.

One pushed her down.

One pulling her hair.

She screamed and begs them to stop but they continue. Her eyes widened when she heard a loud crack coming from her flute. Her throat clams shut and she silently cries.

* * *

><p><em>I remember the first time I play my first instrument at school. It was for the school talent show and I was so happy and proud of myself for going up there and playing on the grand piano. <em>

_I saw my mother and father's proud face as they smiled and took videos and pictures. I ran down to them after I finished and they told me how proud they were and them _she_ went up to do a little dance with her group of friends with a bunch of jumps and hops and with that, she won the show._

_I don't get it._

_She didn't even try._

_Yet everyone likes her._

_Why can't it be like that for me._

_All I want, is to be loved._

_To feel the love of friends, to hug and share secrets._

_It's never going to happen, is it?_

_And I hate myself…_

…_for being jealous._

* * *

><p>She stared at the three bento boxes in front of her, slowly bring her hand to her cheeks and lightly slapping it.<p>

_What was she thinking? _

One box was a light lilac, almost white, the other one was a pale orange and the one that made her shocked was the deep purple one.

She glanced at the clock, nearly chocking at the time before quickly tying the knot on the cloth for the bento boxes before running out the house.

Her whisper of goodbye was lost by the sound of the door closing.

The last thing that was seen by her was the wisp of her long, dark hair, fluttering gently in the wind.

When she reached the gate of the school, her bent down slightly, breath a bit winded. Her eyes caught a movement at the distance, making her body jerk up and face the source of the movement.

Her cheeks flushed when she realised it was one of the two people she prepared the boxes for.

Her hands clutched at the said items tightly, her mouth opened to inhale a deep, long trail of air before courage hits her and makes her walk up to the male.

"Hibari-san." If the male wasn't the great o' Hibari, he would've missed the soft voice that only seemed to reached his ears from the wind.

He turned to her, raising his brows by a fraction of an inch.

And somehow, with a boost of courage, she grabbed onto his hand and shoved the deep purple box, while pushing it back to his chest, making sure it won't fall, before running away.

_He stared at her as her figure disappeared from his sight before looking down and sees a purple box, a scent of homemade food lingering in the air, making his stomach grumble lightly._

She lets out a long line of air, cheeks red and hands a bit sweaty. Yet, a smile broke out on her face, not too big of one, but nevertheless, there was a smile. And then she realised she was smiling and dropped it, but the blush was still there.

She glanced down to the other two, wondering if she really should give it to the other boy, before shrugging and walked away as the bell rang, echoing around the school playground.

.

.

.

She wanted to hit her head on the table, but then it would make everyone around her think that she was out of her mind, _and she really didn't want to be seen any worse than she was._

Kamiko stared at the small pile of paper, around 6 sheets stapled into a little booklet, filled with questions.

She gripped her pencil tightly in her hand, hoping that she would somehow ace this test and opened the booklet to question no.1.

She blinked, momently shocked.

She re-read the question again, silently pleased that it was a review on the materials she already learnt.

_And with newfound confidence_, she wrote down her answers.

* * *

><p>She leaned against the wall, letting out a long sigh before slumping down on the ground.<p>

Her cheeks burned when she thought over of her actions just minutes ago.

She brought her hands up, slapping herself lightly.

She sincerely hoped that Tsunayoshi didn't see that it was her that gave him the bento, leaving it next to him before running off.

'_My life is really changing. Two months ago, and I'll wouldn't even have a single thought that something like this would happen' _She thought dryly, hands making way to her bag that was left abandoned.

She pulled out her bento and slowly poked at it with her chopsticks.

"Sasagawa Kamiko." She jumped up at the sudden sound of a high pitch voice calling out her full name.

When she turned to face the speaker, she was face to face with a suit wearing chibi –not baby, because a child would not have such body proportion and be having an _(sardonic) _grin- that she faintly remembered seeing when Tsunayoshi bumped into her on their first meeting.

"...Hello_?"_

"_You're_ the sister of the one and only _Sasagawa Ryohei _and twin to the school's princess _Kyoko_, are you not?" The infant spoke out, in a tone that she can't put a finger on, something along the line of teasing- yet at the same time not- but she then decide it was just a statement, nothing more and nothing less.

_Yet, she still can't help but fill a sense of overbearing hatred and jealousy of ever only being recognised as a sister to the other two, never for who she is._

"…I guess…?" But nevertheless, she was a bit confused, after all, it wasn't every day that a chibi wearing a suit comes up to you and asks you about your family connections and bloodline.

The child only smirked.

He then turned around, only looking over his shoulders and stated one sentence that made her pause.

.

.

.

.

"_Your brother is involved in the Mafia."_

* * *

><p>What?<p>

_What?_

_**What?**_

My brother, _Ryohei,_ the boy who is always scream 'extreme' and is utterly loud and can't even get his basic algebra right, is _involved with the __**Mafia?**_

Count on him to be included in the Mafia.

I sighed, laying down on the white sheet covered mattress.

I may or may not have liked a change, but never in my right mid would I ask for a change that would included bloodshed and a story that belongs to a book.

I only hope that Ryohei being in the mafia wouldn't make me fully involved and used as blackmail.

_But really, what was I thinking? Hoping for that is really just unbelievable. I would get involved whether I liked it or not._

That's what normally happens in books, right?

Right.

…

_But first, I've to see if the baby is speaking of the truth._

* * *

><p>The door opened, and both Ryohei and Kyoko walked into the house.<p>

Their eyes widened when they saw Kamiko sitting at the dinning table, look at them, specifically Ryohei, expectantly.

"Kamiko! You're our of your room!" Ryohei shouted, making Kamiko cringe slightly and look down.

"Can I...talk to you?" Her voice, although was soft, was clear and left no room to deny her request.

But Ryohei would've nodded either way.

Kyoko looked between her two siblings, frowning a bit, before walking upstairs to her room.

When Kamiko heard the door locked, she looked straight at her older brother with a serious look, making Ryohei gulp.

"Ryohei…nii. Are you involved in the…" She hesitated. She started to have doubts whether her brother was actually involved or not.

"Of course I'm involved!" He shouted, making Kamiko widen her eyes.

_He knew what I wanted to ask?_

"Do you want to join the boxing club as well?" He said excitingly, making Kamiko deadpanned.

_Rightt. _

"No…I'm wanting to ask if you're involved in the…_Mafia."_ Her chest felt lighter. Like a huge weight just got lifted off her shoulders, but she froze in slight fear when she saw Ryohei's eyes darken.

"_Who told you?"_ She knew her brother was strong, but not dangerous, and to hear his voice in such way made her, to be frank, scared.

She stuttered out a sentence, doubtingly making no sense.

"I-I-I. N-no one. It's-it's..." She stopped herself, mentally hitting her head.

_First time speaking to him in months and I'm already making a food of myself. But, for him to react like that, there's no doubting that he's not involved, and for sure, he is. Him, my brother, is involved in the Mafia, and there'll be no way out, until the day he dies._

* * *

><p>The next day, after I got home from school, I went straight to the spare room.<p>

I stared at the punching bag in front of me.

It was a wide known fact that Ryohei like- _loves_ boxing, so of course, we would have a few boxing things and equipment laying around the house.

And without hesitation, I punched the bag, with all the strength within.

.

.

.

_It barely moved._

My shoulders slumped. It was futile.

Me, a weak, fragile girl, trying to be strong.

_Damnit._

_What the hell am I doing?_

_I was told, barely a day ago, that my brother is involved in the mafia, and he, himself, implied it as well and I already want to get strong? _

_Who am I fooling?_

_Who do I have to impress?_

_Who to say that I really am involved?_

_Who to say that he won't leave?_

_Our bond is weak. I haven't spoken a word to him for days._

_I am barely included in this family!_

_I hate this!_

_I hate all this!_

_I hate myself._

_I hate everything about myself._

…

_I hate how much I try to be included._

* * *

><p><em>I was never a given thought in this family, after all, I have to compete with an athletic brother who is always enthusiastic and proud.<em>

_I have to compete with a bright sister, a twin no less, who was always better._

_Better in grades._

_Better in the look compartment._

_Better in kindness._

_Better in confidence._

_Everyone likes her._

_Everyone compares her to me._

_I have to compete with a doctor of a father and a lawyer of a mother. Both semi-famous and well known._

_I, on the other hand, was pretty depressing, making others avoid me._

_It has been that way ever since I could remember._

_I try to make them like me, studying to get the best grades, struggling through PD and sports, learning many instruments and trying to get into the trend._

_But no matter what, I'll always fall behind._

_It's not fair._

_It's really not fair._

_I hate it._

* * *

><p>Tsunayoshi was confused.<p>

He had can to the conclusion that Kamiko was generally a sweet girl, although a bit quiet and was a tad bit overly grateful whenever he gave her anything, but not as much as Gokudera.

He never really paid much attention to her, but with her sister as a hit crush for him, it's not too unobvious that he'll ignore her for her twin sister.

Usually, whenever he talks to her, she'll be seen with a slight smile on her face and a bright twinkle in her dark eyes, making her face light up. Her hair would be left out, fluttering in the wind, with her front bangs framing her face and a small section on the left side tucked behind her ear, showing the two small piercing holes.

But, today was different.

Her hair was the same, but the bundle behind her ear was left to cover her face. She didn't smile at him when he past her, and kept looking down.

Her fingers would go back to a habit of fiddling together, something he came to figure out as a habit of hers whenever she was nervous, shy or just had a big hit on her confidence.

But her eyes were the biggest change.

They no longer shined and her lips wasn't in the slight smile of hers where they would twitched up slightly.

Her face was dull, and her eyes would glance up at him for a split second before drifting back down and walking quickly away.

He ignored it.

It wasn't him to be involved in something like that, and on the other hand, Kyoko-chan just called him.

He waved back and walked towards her with a blush dusting his cheeks and a bright smile plastered on his face.

_And although he pushed the thought of Kamiko to the back of his mind, there was still a nagging pulse of worry and the urge to run back towards her and hug her tight and tell her that everything would be okay and she'll be safe. _

_He ignored it._

* * *

><p>She woke up that morning.<p>

Her bedroom blinds where closed, creating a gloomy atmosphere in her room, casting shadows over her furniture with a tint of blue and grey.

Her hair poked her in the eyes when she blinked, using her hands to brush them aside before sitting up and slowly walking to the bathroom.

She didn't know what the time was, neither did she care.

She let out a dry huff of laughter.

Finding it amusing when just a day ago, she was making two extra bento boxes for two males that walked into her life and made it a bit brighter, but today, her life was back to black and grey and she didn't dare to even make her own bento, feeling no instinct to consume anything, in fear to vomiting it out.

Her life is like a roller-coaster, same as her slight mood swings and bi polar activities.

She realised wit a small thought from the very back of her mind that it honestly only took a few words for her to fall back into her old lifestyle of dull colours.

Maybe it was better that way, living in an even blank canvas of nothing, rather than having a burst of colour before it was covered with a layer of black and turned back to the old state, but perhaps worse.

She learnt to miss the warmth of the smiles that Tsunayoshi gave her and the small non-existence praise that Hibari barely implied.

She wouldn't dare touch the flute that was given as a gift, doubting her strength in trying to stay away from the former male.

She had an inkling urge to stay close to him.

She ended her thoughts with an amusing topic that she gave the demonic perfect of Namimori a bento box and didn't get beaten up for it, or that he allowed her to play her music when it should clearly disturb the peace of the small town, something he was strictly against.

She quickly brushed her hair and splashed water on her face, grabbing her bags with her books and walking out.

_One day she would gain confidence that would stay by her, but it wouldn't be any time now. She still fear. _

_Fear of rejection._

* * *

><p>"Yamamoto. 20%. In the upcoming exams, you'll have to get a score higher than 60% or you'll have to quit baseball." Sensei spoken out, carrying a stack of marked exams.<p>

Yamamoto walked up and collected his test sheepishly, smiling, although, Kamiko knew that he was in shame and is greatly embarrassed.

"Gokudera Hayato. 100%. I expected no less, good job" Even though the teacher's tone didn't differ, there was a hint of proud in his voice.

He walked up, scowling, but soon grinned when Tsunayoshi praised him, and at the corner of her eyes, she saw Kyoko looking somewhat impressed, after all, she got a mark of 89%, not bad but not as good as the mentioned male.

"And surprisingly, Sasagawa Kamiko."

She held her breath in, doubting herself but at the same time, didn't really care. She long learnt only to react to praises by someone she is close to, and currently, she has no one and sensei was doubtingly someone she would get close to.

"Congratulation. 98%." Her eyes widened.

_Holy damn._

She walked up, making sure her face was covered by her hair and brought the sheet closer to her face, making sure it was real.

_98%_

_Sweet._

Most was surprised, especially Kyoko, but Yamamoto had a strange glint in his eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She now knows why he had a strange glint in his eyes.

She is currently at the back of the school, with Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Please tutor me!" He bowed, but had a bright grin on his face.

She froze, surpassing the urge to run away.

_Oh gwod._

* * *

><p>Ryohei was not foolish, contrary to popular beliefs.<p>

He may acts like it, stubborn and too foolish and always run in head first before thinking.

_But._

He knows something was wrong, ever since from the start, when Kamiko started distancing herself form the family and then developing low self-esteem.

_But._

Only a few days ago, he been seeing more of her around the school, showing that she is opening and coming out of her shell, to the point where at night, he would hear music playing out of her room.

He seen her smile, although slightly, but she was still smiling, and he saw that Tsunayoshi once bought her a flute, seeing them at the shops.

It made him proud.

So he left her alone and didn't prod with her personal bubble or thought about her.

_But._

It wasn't until recently, when he was faced to faced with her and she asked him _that_ question.

_She knows._

He tried to keep them away from being included, but it may have failed.

He may have been concentrating on Kyoko a bit too much and left Kamiko out, but he had thought that the lack of contact with her would make others stay away and not realise that their siblings, but it backhanded.

_Someone told her._

He may love and adore Kyoko, but that does not mean Kamiko was any different.

She was still his sister, shy or not, but when she asked him the question, he knew that she is to be involved.

He thought it wouldn't affect her as much, maybe to brush it off, but it seems as if Kamiko was too bright, and connect things to quickly and come to a conclusion at the rate that is too dangerous.

When he heard a scream from the spare room with his boxing equipment, not a scream of hurt, but a scream of agony and mental pain, he thought it was only her scream out her anger of being included.

He decided to let her do her thing and get rid of her anger and so-so.

_But_

He realised it was too late this morning.

He saw how depressing she looks.

No slight tilt of the lips or a spark in her eyes.

She only moved with such movements that left no space for extra, only moves that have purpose.

He realised he made a mistake.

He should've went to her, hold her, and confront her, saying that he'll protect her no matter what and that she'll be safe and didn't need to worry as her big brother is there to save her no matter what.

_But he didn't_.

And she faced her pain by herself, a pain he didn't understand and would never will, she completely closed off and there is no space inside of her to let him in and ask for forgiveness and for everything to be the same.

_He was wrong._

_But that doesn't mean he'll stop trying._

* * *

><p><em>What am I doing?<em>

She stared dryly at the plate of sashimi, dragging her gaze to the pile of papers spread across the low table, to the face of Yamamoto (Who proclaimed to call him Takeshi because it'll mix up with his father and he's not old at all) who had a tongue stuck out with a face full of concentration as he worked out a math problem.

_Oh wait._

_**Flashback to an hour ago.**_

"…What?"

"You're smart, right? Please tutor me!"

"…You're friends with Gokudera-san, smartest in class."

"But he makes no sense! He's always like this is this and that is that and speaks total gibberish!"

_Are you a hypocrite?_

She stared blankly at him.

"I'll make you sushi?"

.

.

.

"…Where and when?"

_She was sold._

_**End of flashback.**_

She wanted to hit her head on the table, in fact, she did just that, making Yamamoto look up in surprise and stare at her.

"Is the sushi nice?"

_Help please._

She wanted to cry.

Honestly.

But she thought better of it and looked up, reaching over to grab his paper and slimming over it.

"…Question 5 is wrong. You missed out a step."

"Really? Thanks!"

She nodded, picking up her chopstick and taking a bite out of one of the variety of sushi on her overfilled plate.

"Hey! You know, you're actually really nice!"

_She choked._

_Did he just indirectly called her mean?_

She glared at him, making him chuckle nervously.

"I don't mean it like that, ya'know! It's just because I always seen you by yourself with a blank face, kinda like Hibari!"

_She stared._

And also because your sister is really nice, and they say that twins are opposite, ya'know?"

_She glared._

'But you're actually really nice!"

He then reached over and tucked her hair back, "And very pretty!"

Her gaze soften, before she finally processed what he said and promptly blushed, enough to make tomatoes jealous.

"W-w-what?"

_Dear lord, what am I doing with my life?_

* * *

><p>When she got home that evening, she knew something was off, because for one, Kyoko was home.<p>

Two, Ryohei wasn't.

Three, Kyoko is staring at her with a frown.

"Did you hear what happened?" Kyoko spoke out in a tone that no one at school would've heard her speak in.

Kamiko tilt her head.

"How could you?" Kyoko spat out, undoubtingly making Kamiko even more confused.

"Onii-chan is in the hospital and you arrived home, completely clueless! Do you not care about his state of being? He is your brother!" She left no room for Kamiko to speak, shouting and raging on and on.

"…Ryohei…is in the hospital?" She was confused.

Kyoko, totally unlike her, huffed, and walked away,

.

.

.

Sasagawa Kyoko doesn't understand.

When she arrived to the hospital, frantically, and immediately went to her brother's room, she searched for Kamiko.

But when the mentioned girl wasn't there, Kyoko got upset, knowing full well that Kamiko still holds a spot in her heart for Ryohei, and to not see Kamiko here made Kyoko disappointed in her.

She knew that, even though both her other siblings doesn't spend as much time together as her and her brother, Kamiko should still be here with her and have a worried expression.

She had an inkling feeling that her brother had lied to her, but she pushed that thought aside, and also adding to the fact that many students are in danger for the past few days making the hospital full.

Kyoko clenched her fist, making sure to have a chat with Kamiko when she comes home.

* * *

><p>No one can actually compare the twins, who are like night and day, moon and sun, yet, there are actually a lot of similarities.<p>

Kyoko is known as the _school princess_, whilst Kamiko was a nobody. Like the students at school whom you see but never talked to, yet that person is always there.

There were times when people would vaguely remember a girl, a few years ago, with shoulder length, dark brown hair and eyes.

They remembered how she would always go up to collect awards and perform in music shows, making many heads turn in awe and want to be like her.

She was someone they would look at form afar, but could never come close to, or that they never tried to.

She was someone that would have a slight smile on her face, but not showing any less than pure kindness.

Kyoko, on the other hand, was someone with a permanent bright smile on her face with a voice full of naivety and innocence.

She was someone whom you can go up to and then be showered with smiles and endless conversations.

She was someone you can go out to the nearest café and discuss the best flavor of cake there is, or go to an amusement park and go on a teacup ride.

Kamiko was the girl you stare at from afar, or take her to a fancy restaurant and be surprise at the jokes that would come out of her mouth, or the 180 degree turn of personality once you know her.

But over time, everyone tend to forget about Kamiko, slowly getting bored over her achievements, and one day, she just disappears, slowly, but eventually, and no one would realise.

* * *

><p>She faintly remembers seeing the same purple-haired male a few days back, and to be honest, she wouldn't forget him anytime soon. It wasn't everyday that you see a purple-haired male, especially in Japan, shaped as a pineapple and has two different eye colours; blue and red.<p>

Kamiko swore she saw him more than twice, sometimes she seen him lingering around, in and between passersby, but when she'll look back, he's gone.

But today was a different story.

She was only just buying fruits at the stores, and saw that pineapples were on sale _and_ it was in seasons, so how can she say no that that?

So, she bought a few and was _happily_ walking down the streets with over _4 _kilos of pineapple.

And then she just had to bump into_ him._

She swore that she saw his eyes twitched when he took a glance at the fallen pineapples.

"…Sorry."

"…Is this a joke?"

"…It wasn't intentional…swear."

"…"

"…" She blushed, quickly bending down to grab the fruits and place them back into the bags, hoping they weren't bruised.

He tilts his head to a side, a smirk making way onto his face.

"Could it be, that you're Sasagawa Ryohei's younger sister?"

Kamiko frowned, pondering over why would someone from Kokuyo Junior High, judging by his uniform, would know someone like Ryohei from Namimori Gakuen.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kufufu~"

His eyes flickered over the page of the book resting in his lap, looking over at the rankings of students before stopping at a certain name.

_Sasagawa Kamiko._

* * *

><p>"<em>Just because her eyes doesn't tear doesn't mean her heart doesn't cry.<em>

_And just because she comes off strong, doesn't mean there's nothing wrong."_

_-Anonymous._

* * *

><p><em>Why hello.<em>

_I'm sorry for not updating, and oh wow, it has been exactly a year since my last update._

_This chapter might not be up to your satisfaction, but I kinda wanted to get it out of the way to get into the actual plot, so this chapter is more of a filter to get ready for the canon plotline. It was a pain to write, adding with the fact that I kind of lost interest in KHR._

_12/12/15._

_Pineapple out._


	4. Chapter 4: Hand in Hand

_**Of Secret And Mafia**_

_**Warnings: **__OC, grammar mistakes, typos, OOC'ness, semi-canon-semi-AU-ish, some words are written the Australian way; colour, realise, grey, etc…_

_**Disclaimer; **__KHR belongs to Akira Amano_

* * *

><p>'<em>Silence is the most powerful scream'<em>

_-Anonymous._

* * *

><p>Truth to be told, the Sasagawa siblings <em>did<em> have parents, even though they were never shown. Their parents looked like typical Japanese with dark hair and eyes, and honestly, sometimes Kamiko questions how they get their colourings.

Their father was a doctor, not well known but famous enough to be overseas to do his job, only coming home once in a while.

Their mother, a normal, yet slightly prettier than the average Japanese female with long hair that shined in the light and warm, dark brown eyes. She was a lawyer, currently overseas and trusting the three siblings not to cause any damage to the house, and to themselves.

They come and visit once every few months, no longer than 5 months per interval, but only stayed for no longer than 4 weeks.

Kamiko may miss them greatly, but forced herself to only ask them to come home when necessary.

Both Kyoko and Ryohei also have a longing to see their parents, but dismiss their loneliness and found a place within each other each other.

But sometimes, Kamiko is lost at what to do, such as today.

When she caught up with what was happening around Namimori and the incidents and fights, she is ought to be worried and her brother was a victim. She had an urge to call her parents and rage on and on about how messed up this family is. But she surpassed it, and hoped that everything would be okay again, and be all back to the good o' normal days where Namimori was normal, nothing happens and was a bit boring, but safe. The days where she can sit behind the school and no one would talk to her and for her to go on for days without saying single word or syllable.

It was hard to say that she was scared, because she was not, but at the same time, there was a hint of fear and the want to go and hide in a hole, especially when she found out her brother is involved in the _mafia._

Now that she thinks about it, everything turned a one-eighty degree for her ever since Tsunayoshi bumped into her, and she honestly wants to know what would happen if she wasn't at that exact spot that day.

She pushed everything to the back of her mind before running to school, taking notice that she was going to be late, and clearly, Kamiko had _never_ been late and she is not in the mood to start now.

.

.

.

.

.

She narrowed her eyes, finding a strange feeling inside her when she saw that the class had a few missing students, less than yesterday, but perhaps they are all staying home in fear of getting hurt with all the new involvements of fights.

She slumped into her chair, dropping her bag down and placing her head lightly on the desk.

_She just wants everything to be done and over with. Quickly._

* * *

><p>Perhaps it was pure coincidence or perhaps it was faith, but either way, Kamiko knew it had to be something that made her come to this place.<p>

Perhaps it was the sight of seeing the blue-haired male that attracted her attention and somehow gave her the urge to follow him to this abandoned place that used to be an amusement park?

But she wasn't so secretive about it, after all, she walked directly behind him- maybe not _directly_ but close- and he has yet to say a single word or syllable that whole time, so she continued to follow him.

It wasn't until they arrived at the abandoned place that she should've walked back _but she didn't._

She _knew_ that he_ knew_ that she was follow him, after all, he _was smirking_ and she was absolutely sure that she caught his eyes glance back and looked straight at her yet he just turned his head and continued to walk, as if he was inwardly calling her towards him_ and she followed._

"Oya oya?" He turned back and faced her when they were at the entrance, face plastered with his usual _cocky_ smirk, "Shame on you for following me"

"…You clearly saw me, yet you still didn't say anything…until now." She tried to keep calm and make her breathing even, but she was _sure_ that he saw through her façade and saw how frighten she was, because after all, she was nothing more than a weak girl who did wrong by following him. She knew nothing about self defense and it was absolute that he would be able to beat her within seconds, with a simple chop to her neck or a punch to the stomach and she was _out._

He chuckled, and she found herself a bit more afraid, but then as he held out his hand and _smiled_ she was left with feelings and emotions of confusions, fear slowly drifting away.

She was aware that his _smile_ was not a simple smile of solid kindness, yet it was something more of a smile of acceptance and left her with the sense that perhaps he wants her to join his side in whatever he was doing.

Kamiko was conscious that she couldn't fight and didn't delude herself that she could learn to, and she was for sure that she wasn't the smartest or the kindest and 100% absolute that she was not hero or villain material.

_So why was he giving her that smile?_

"Would you like to join me?" His voice was soft, yet clear, and she couldn't help but to whisper out something she would always ask.

"_Why?"_

"…Because you're special, and have something that could help the both of us. After all, wouldn't you want to see a world free of evil and the dirty, _dirty_ Mafia? We could change the world, together. Just join us." And when he sentences it like that, she could see no wrong to accept.

She was already involved by her brother and there was no way out, so why not change it? There was a saying that she could remember from the back of her memories, something along the lines of, _'Since we're all going to die, it's obvious that when and how doesn't matter, what matters is what happens before we die.' S_he wants to at least change something, and be remembered, no matter how bad or good.

_So she reached out._

* * *

><p>When Hibari Kyoya entered the park, beating students that was present, he was smirking the whole time.<p>

It barely broke a sweat for him to win every battle, barely sparing a glance and a minute to make the other go unconscious in pain.

When he reached _that room_, he was smirking, and even through the dark, his smirk was visible.

"Hello. Thanks for coming." A clear voice called out, absolutely calm and knowing, yet ignoring, the battles.

"I've been looking for you for quite some time. Are you behind this little prank?" And Hibari's voice was calm and even, but with a hint of annoyance. Mukuro's eye twitched slightly at the word _prank _but pushed it aside.

"Kufufu~ Something like that. And I'm also the new order in your town."

"You must be talking in your sleep. Namimori does not need two source of discipline."

"I agree completely. _I_ will become the new order, so _you_ are unnecessary."

Hibari stared with no emotions, but his hands moved to make the spikes on his metal tonfas pop out.

"I can't have that. _I'll bite you to death right here." _And he smirked.

.

.

.

.

.

_Pop._

"What's that?!"

"Leon's tail was cut."

"Do chameleons lose their tails?"

"This occurrence is…ominous."

* * *

><p>Kamiko was aware, but she couldn't move.<p>

She was conscious, mentally, not physically.

She forced herself to stay still, head laying on _his_ lap and body curled. His hand was on her head, brushed her hair slowly whilst he talked with amusement to the other male, the perfect of the school.

This was something she agreed to, to just stay still and let him take over, to let him lead her and for her to stay back and support him mentally.

She felt as if he was foolish to set the conditions, after all, she was nor a genius and if he just let her stay back, she'll be a burden for him to protect, and all she'll do is to sit back and act _pretty._

_And she doesn't like that._

.

.

.

.

.

Now there was seven flames type and Mukuro had gracefully provided her with the information connection towards the flame and how it works.

Apparently, she has even chances to get either sun flames or mist, something that Mukuro hoped for her to receive.

How they knew this?

_She has no idea, _but it seems as if Ryohei showed significant signs of obtaining sun flames, meaning one of her parents would have sun flame, and the other should have mist, as stating in a '_supposed ranking.'_

She somehow understood the concept that sun flame heals –_somehow. Flames should hurt, not heal. Logic.- _and mist creates illusions. _–what?-_

And only currently is mist and sky flames are used visually and be used in action.

She somehow figured she had more chances in getting sun flames than mist, after all, one ranking showed that one of the ability of the sun flame is regeneration, and supposedly could grow back hair and nails at a faster rate, making Kamiko believe that it is the reason why her hair is always so long and no matter how much she cuts it, it grows back at an alarming rate, such as last year, where she cut off a good 12 inches, yet her hair is still long.

_Now she's just rambling off_.

She had a feeling that sun flame would be a better choice for her, all because she is too much of a wimp to go and create illusions horrifying enough to mentally scar her opponent.

She'd rather go out into the battle fields to heal her team when they need it, giving them the chance to live longer, and if that's all she is needed for, she'll gladly accept it because it means she is worth something.

* * *

><p>"…I…don't get it…" Kamiko spoke out, breaking the silence between those two.<p>

"Don't get what?" He tilts his head, indirectly telling her to continue.

"…Why Namimori?" Her face soon twisted into a looking of utter confusion as she caught sight of him smirking and chuckling his weird laughter –_kufufu~-_

"Because Vongola's tenth boss resides here, in Namimori."

"…Vongola's…tenth…boss…?" Her eyes soon widened, she _swears _she heard that quote once before.

.

.

.

_"Juudaime! Are you okay? Do I need to blow up this girl for you?" The sliver head male shouted._

.

.

.

"…Juudaime…?" She inquired, and if she wasn't wrong or mistaken her information, the term 'juudaime' is something along the line of 'tenth' and what other reason would a person call the other 'tenth'. And she was sure that Gokudera-san was implying that term towards Tsunayoshi…

"Oya? Is that what they call him? Would you know who he is?" Mukuro turned towards her, silently and mentally seizing her up and trying to get information out of her.

_He knew she would be useful._

"…I know…of him" And she refused to acknowledge their relationship, and in all honestly, that relationship is all of her imagination, thinking he would actually accept someone like _her._ But when he quickly turned away from her and took extra notice of her sister, she let him ago. _But Mukuro,_ on the other hand, shouldn't and wouldn't know of her sister, and she would try to take hold of this advantage of someone liking or welcoming her more than her twin.

"_Kufufu~_ Then it should all be easier." His tone was semi-even, rising up a notch towards the end with amusement.

She tilt her head, _she really doesn't understand what is going on._

* * *

><p>She set the first aid kit down next to him, and although she knows deep within that she has absolutely zero experience and knowledge in medical, she would still try her best to help him because she is meant to be a <em>sun flamer user, goddamnit!<em>

But as she looked over at him and saw all the bruises, and no doubt that there would be a broken rib or two hidden under his clothes. He was unconscious, and she took advantage of that and poked his ribs, cringing as her finger sunk down deeper than what is normal.

Her hands quickly found it's way towards the box, and with inexperienced hands, she took the items out and laid it for her eyes to recognise them better. She bit her lips as she racked her memories to see if she could remember any tips that could help.

She quickly took the instant ice pack and hit it hard and wait for it to turn cold before laying it on Hibari.

She gulped as she looked over at the multiple pill bottles before grabbing a few and seeing if any was aspirin or ibuprofen, and she's not going to lie, it took _a while._

She skimmed over the note at the back of the bottle before taking two and placed her hand at the back of Hibari's neck and tilting his head upwards and placing the two tablets in his mouth and shoved water in and forcing it down.

The whole time, she was sweating in fear of Hibari waking up and _biting her to death_ even in his half-dead state.

She worked her way to his bruises and wrapped up some cuts after applying cream. After fixing the box and leaving it next to the unconscious boy, she _ran._

_Far, far away._

* * *

><p>She crawled over to the fallen bowling pins, fixed them and grabbed the ball, stumbling when she underestimated the weight.<p>

"…" She looked over at the other two males, deadpanning at their conversation.

"So how was he, Mukuro-san?" The blond male –Ken- asked with amusement laced in between his words. "The Nami-middle boss. Was his name Suzume? Or was it Ahiru?"

Kamiko couldn't stop her lips from twitching at his words, quickly turning around so that the males wouldn't see her snickering, but she had an inkling feeling that Mukuro was watching her laugh at the small joke about someone who she admires.

"He was a 'miss'. He's laying down there for now." The blue-head looked over at Kamiko, knowing that she had previously gone and tried to help the fallen perfect.

"Hahh. I wonder if he's still alive."

"By the way, where is Chikusa?"

"Kaki-pi went off hunting for number 3. But he's probably saying, 'This is a pain,' by now and may not be able to hold back." Kamiko knew who 'number 3' is, because after all, she was shown the ranking when she had accepted the invite to join them. She didn't know if she's regretting the action or not.

"I understand how he feels. We haven't gotten a 'hit' yet." When Mukuro said this, a shiver went down her spine and her eyes widen at his smirk.

_Oh Kami-sama._

.

.

.

.

.

"…" She cringed when she heard a slight rumbling from her stomach. '_Damn. I forgot to eat my bento.' _

She went over to her bag, kneeling down and took out her lilac cloth covered bento and opened it, smiling at the aroma that lingered in the air with the steam.

She felt a stare burning into the back of her head and turned around, seeing two male stare deeply into her bento with hunger shown clearly in their eyes.

She sweatdropped.

"…Want?"

They nodded.

She sighed.

.

.

.

.

"…Can you make us a bento tomorrow?"

"…"

* * *

><p>'<em>Isn't Yamamoto number 2…? Seems like Chikusa's going to get him, after all, if he went to get Gokudera, then it seems more than likely Yamamoto would appear…'<em>

"Mukuro, seems like…_'juudaime'_ wouldn't be in the top 3…strongest out of Namimori" Kamiko's voice and her statement caught Mukuro's attention as he turned to face her.

"Why do you think that?"

"…Number 3, Gokudera Hayato couldn't be as he is the one to address the title to another. Number 2, Yamamoto Takeshi…_I have no words._ And number 1, Hibari Kyoya…" She paused, and Mukuro frowned.

"…Hibari Kyoya…?"

"It doesn't matter. The boss, if I'm not wrong, is Sawada Tsunayoshi. But…to be fair, he doesn't look the strongest." Kamiko cringed, feeling a slight sense of her betraying someone that was nice to her, but quickly pushed it to the back of her thoughts.

"Oh? You know this because?"

"I go to Nami-Middle." She deadpanned.

"…Kufufu…"

.

.

.

.

She winced as a male figure stumbled into the room and dropped dead on the ground, covered in blood.

"Is that you, Chikusa?" Mukuro's voice broke through the tension. "Oh? Did we get a 'hit'?"

Kamiko frowned, if she hadn't mistaken, Chikusa was someone close to Mukuro, and for him to act this way when he just saw the other male covered in wounds was unsettling.

"Is Kaki-pi here?" Ken knelt down near Chikusa. "Kaki-pi, you look lame! You look tattered and barbequed. He's cooked rare and looks delicious." Ken then proceed to wipe away his drool, and Kamiko cringe away with disgust.

"Kanna Ken. He's just unconscious. There's no way Chikusa would return empty-handed without information on the Vongola. Let's wait until he wakes up."

There was a slight in Mukuro's eyes that made Kamiko afraid, but she pushed it down and wondered how confident he is in his two other companion's skills.

_She,_ on the other hand,_ has no skills._

Except being the cook.

_Damnit._

* * *

><p>Kamiko turned towards the source of the noise, hearing metal chains rattling together. She slowly pieced everything together and came to the conclusion that Tsunayoshi and his gang arrived at the front gate where the rusted chain was wrapped around. She looked out the window, being careful to not let anyone see her and peered at the group.<p>

Her face turned pale when she saw a pink haired lady threw a plate of a food of some sort that was able to melt through the thick metal. She felt an urge to go and dispose the food she ate earlier.

"…Ugh."

Mukuro caught her voice, turning to look and her and raised a brow when he saw her pale and disgusted face.

"Hmm?"

"…How…poisonous does food have to be to be able to melt through metal…?"

Mukuro was confused, but smirked and laugh.

"Kufufufu~ What imaginative mind you have."

"…Explain that." She pointed out the window.

Mukuro laughed.

She scowled.

_Damnit._

.

.

.

.

.

She gaped at the scene of Yamamoto falling down the hole and wondered how he hasn't broken a bone and why he's still laughing. Her eyes twitched at the sight of Ken's tongue out.

But it never really registered to her on how dense Yamamoto could be until she heard him that very moment.

"Ahaha~ You're almost like a dog! Are you playing pretend?"

'_Yamamoto. What the heck are you even….'_

"Oya? What are you looking at?" Mukuro's voice caught her attention as she slightly jumped.

"…Is Ken…sane?"

"No one who has been involved in the Mafia is."

"...Figured…" Her eyes moved over to stare at Mukuro.

"Hmm?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Did he really say….before he….what."

"The question is why this Yamamoto only serious when his bat was broken."

"…Am I the only sane one here?"

"…Not for long."

"…_Tsk."_

.

.

.

.

"…_That's Vongola Tenth."_

"…Oya Oya. It's not nice to joke around."

"…That's Sawada Tsunayoshi, the boy whom Gokudera Hayato, otherwise known as '_Number 3'_ proclaim as '_Juudaime'._

"…"

"…"

* * *

><p>The group was crowded within the room, where only limited amount of light seem to pass through the ripped curtains.<p>

"Rokudo Mukuro-sama." A strained voice called out, breaking the silence as the mentioned one turn towards the source of sound.

"So you've awakened. It seems that hunting Number 3 was hard work, Chikusa."

Chikusa leaned up and pushed his glass back up before facing the blue-head. Most of his wounded here already wrapped, curtsey of Kamiko, and his prior blooded clothes were changed, not curtsey of Kamiko.

"I made contact with the Vongola boss." He explained.

Mukuro nodded, "It seems so. They've came here to play with us. Ken's been beaten."

Towards the last statement, Chikusa gasped, looking down and made a move to stand up from the bed.

"Don't be in such a rush." Mukuro stated, "Our reinforcements has arrived."

At this, Kamiko glanced around the room, shivering as she look at the other 5 shadows in the room currently.

"…ngh." She made a sound at the back of her throat, standing silently near the other side of the room, away from other.

"Why have you come?" Chikusa questioned, and a bright red haired girl, with her bangs clipped to one side answered with a cheerful voice, "To work, of course! Mukuro-chan pays the best!"

Kamiko deadpanned. _'Mukuro-chan. Pfft.'_

The old man in the other corner snickered, ad Kamiko has to force herself not to shiver and run out of the room.

'You should get plenty of rest, Chikusa." Advised Mukuro. "Let's leave the Vongola's team to them."

As he finished his statement, Fuuto dropped his thick book onto the ground.

Kamiko walked towards him and helped him pick it up, frowning slightly at the dull look in the younger's eyes.

"Kufufu~"

.

.

.

.

.

"…Disgraceful"

"Hmm?"

"…Disgraceful! Using such instrument as a weapon!"

"…Oya oya. It's just-"

"Did she just turned it into nunchucks?..._No._"

"…Kamiko?"

"…I won't stand up to this…shameful misuse of an instrument meant for music and purely passion."

"…" '_Why does she only have courage when it comes to something like this?'_

* * *

><p>For the moment, Kamiko tuned out everything and wondered if she should really be here.<p>

Now that she really thinks about it, everything was fine before, _before when nobody noticed her_. And even though it hurts being forgotten, she learnt to get used to it and to not overreact or to want more.

When Tsunayoshi smiled at her, her long years of resolution broke and she found the urge to want attention. She was yearning for human contact, anything really, to know that she was still in this world and is wanted.

She could only go on for so long before it all crashed down.

There was a time in her life when she was treated and spoiled, but it was replaced.

If the infant never told her about her brother's involvement, she'd never had consulted him and questioned his connections.

She sighed and reached into her bag and pulled out her sleek white flute and slowly placed it against her lips, letting out precise puff of air and let her fingers push down on certain bottons, and for awhile, only a calming soft sound was left to float around the room. The room was dark and gloomy, and the music was a questionable decision, making her unsure whether it made things worse or better.

She slowly stopped, letting her breath trail off as she pulled away the flute, opening her eyes from the half-closed motion it was in just previously.

When her attention was fully on her surroundings, she was then aware of the eyes watching her movements and promptly flushed.

"Kufufu~ That was…interesting. Perhaps you should play more often."

Mukuro blinked twice, a bit unnerved from the sudden appearance of flowers popping in the background, colliding with the sparkles.

He did a double take, unbelieving of the glittery eyes that were abnormally large.

* * *

><p>He deadpanned.<p>

The girl in front of him is really opening up. He faintly remembered the first time he caught attention of her, hair down and had a gloomy atmosphere around her and when she spoke out, her voice was impossibly quiet and slightly croaky, as if she haven't been speaking for awhile.

That was the day he decided she had potential and he would slowly crack her and make her loyal to him, because _who knows how useful she could be._

The second time he meet her, the aura around her was _worse_, as if she had lots of regrets and was slowly falling into depression, yet her cheeks had a tint of pink and her voice was less rasp, and maybe even slightly cheerful.

And on that faith morning, he saw her following him, not secretively or anything, just directly walking behind him with curiosity shooting out of her. He vaguely thought about where she got the courage from but overtake that by settling that it was the perfect time to get her on this side.

_She agreed_.

And he actually had to think about if she was just naïve and foolish, but had a hint of relief from the back of his mind.

He actually thought that the Vongola was foolish to let her out like this, because with enough training, she could be _deadly._ Not in fighting terms, but in other ways, perhaps like hacking or blackmailing. Her threatening could be terrifying. They do say the quiet ones are the most scary.

'_And that quote was true, to a certain point.' _He mused as he glanced towards the girl whose face was buried into a thick book on medical treatment. There was a slight grin on her face as her eyes scanned the book at an inhumanly fast pace.

She looked toward Ken, crawling over and poking him, glancing back at the book before facing Mukuro.

"…Can I use him…as an experiment? After all, he's already injured so…how bad can it end…" Her voice got quieter with every word.

Mukuro sweatdropped.

'_Good luck, Ken.'_

* * *

><p>'<em>I was told to stay strong, keep fighting; But they don't understand that it was a game that I've already lost at.'<em>

_-Anonymous._

* * *

><p><em>Yo! Kamiko isn't what you expected, ay? <em>

_And even though it seems like a bit of romance going on (winkwink) this fanfiction is currently and purely just friendship and the kind of love you'll give to your family and friends. I don't intent to put in any romance any time soon, but there would be, probably after or Varia arc. _

_I'm still wondering how Kamiko would react when Vindice come and get Mukuro and crew, and yada. _

_Stay tune!_

_Here's a Kuroko No basuke Omake and what would happen if Kamiko was in that storyline!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kuroko No Basuke Omake.<em>**

"…Aomine-san."

The mentioned male looked up, only to see a girl with long dark brown hair and matching eyes looking down at him with no emotion shown on her face.

He scowled, turning away. _'She's probably only here to tell me to go back to class.'_

"…You're on my spot… Please move." At this statement, he looked back at her from his spot on the rooftop ground, seeing her face containing a heavy blush yet she had a determined glint in her eyes.

"…Tch." He pushed himself up into a sitting position and scooted over. She looked back at him, thinking for a moment before plopping herself back onto the ground and opened up a box, which let out a steam of air that reminded Aomine Daiki of his empty stomach that soon let out a loud grumble.

He looked away.

The girl turned to him, debating silently for a second before handing him the bento.

The 5'9 male stared at the box, turning his attention to her for a second before taking a bite.

He paused.

Then promptly digging in the meal.

She stared, unnerved, and then went to her bag and pulled out a melon bun.

.

.

.

.

.

"…Thanks." He said as he handed back the now-empty box. She nodded at him and packed away the box, standing up to dust off any crumbs.

"…Sasagawa Kamiko."

…And walked away.

* * *

><p><em>Teikō Junior High.<em>

Aomine stared at the back of the girl's head, watching closely and began to wondered off on how he never really noticed her before. But he easily put it into conclusion that she looks _too normal_. She has brown and eyes, like the rest of the student population, san the 'Generation of Miracles'. Although, he realised that her eyes was dull and when she did speak to him on that day, her voice was quiet, but loud, yet quiet.

He frowned.

It makes his head hurts when he thinks about this too much, and lately, his friends began to notice him, all because he is actually arriving in class and just sits there, doing nothing but staring at the girl.

From what he got, she's smart, not a genius, but easily being in the top 5 of the class. She makes tasty food. _Really ordinary and average._ And that's basically all.

.

.

.

.

.

"…"

"Sasagawa Kamiko. Class 2-B. No involvement in any club and placed 2rd in class, after I, Akashi Seijūrō." He spoke out with a carefully controlled voice and even tone, but left no room for questions.

She faintly wondered if he was a stalker, but remembered he is the famous _Akashi Seijūrō. _

"…That's me…?"

"I am interesting into why you are noticed by Daiki."

Kamiko twitched, _She knew there was someone watching her this whole week. She knew it!_

"…I am quite sure I did nothing to…catch his interest." She replied.

Sometimes, Kamiko wonders why she enrolled into Teikō Junior High when both her siblings went to Nami-middle. Teikō Junior High is more based on their physical diversion rather than academic, but that doesn't mean that the students aren't smart, but they are more so involved in the sport aspects. Kamiko knows she isn't sporty, by any means, and would choose to stare at trees all day than to go and throw a ball with thousands of mortals watching your every moves and choose to cheer or boo.

But by the end of the day, she figures that it was all just because going to Teikō means that se has her own privacy away from her siblings and the people they interact with, knowing that they would only compare her to her picture-perfect sister and strong-willed brother.

Going to Teikō means that she can sit back and watch as students walk by without looking at her and mistaking her for her sister, even though they look as different as night and day.

Going Teikō means that she can make her own friends without them being taken away by her ideal twin sister, not that she has any friends currently, but that's beside the point.

"That is what I'm trying to figure out." To be frank, Kamiko is slight scared of Akashi Seijūrō. Everyone in the school knows who he is, and they must be living under a rock and buried 100ft into the ground if they don't. Akashi Seijūrō is a prodigy and someone who exceed any expectation, also adding to the fact that his father is extremely strict and his future is to own a company that seems to rocket sky high.

_Yeah_. Akashi Seijūrō really is something. And Kamiko would do just fine without interacting with that male, so _why_ did he come up to her.

She faintly regrets talking to Aomine Daiki and giving him her lunch, even though she has a slight hate towards eating her own meals. And on that day, she managed to buy a limited edition choco melon bun. So, no harm done.

But what she gotten out of it is a little visit from a redhead.

* * *

><p>She tried to register what is going on, before realising she is at a basketball stadium watching a match between Teikō -her school- and a random school that she has no mean in paying attention to.<p>

Kamiko _hates stadiums._ They are loud and there are people everywhere, touch and screaming into her ear.

She sighed, clutching into a few boxes and wondered why Akashi Seijūrō , _The Akashi Seijūrō,_ ordered her to make 6 lunch boxes and honey soaked lemons.

"_And Teikō, as expect won! With a score of 76-58!..."_

Kamiko didn't listen, nor did she care. She just stood there, wondering what to do. That was something that was soon answered as her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out, glancing at it before doing a double take. Normally, only her parents messages her, and ever so rarely call her, and the only contacts she has on the phone was her parents and two siblings. It makes her wonder why she was messaged by the _Akashi Seijūrō. _

'_Go to Teikō's change room. We are waiting. –Akashi Seijūrō.'_

She stared at the message before sighing, something she was doing often these past few days.

When she did reach that certain room, she stood in front of it, debating mentally whether to knock or to walk away, and before she made up her mind, the door opened and she was met face to face with a red haired male.

He opened the door wider and pushed her in, with a smirk plastered on his face.

Kamiko would've laughed at the face Aomine Daiki made when he caught sight of her, but she wasn't one to laugh at other's misfortune and just stood there staring back. She lifted the 7 boxes up and handed them over to the former red head, bowed and walked away.

_That was what she was meant to do._

"Let's enjoy this meal _together."_

* * *

><p>Had fun writing that. It was something that has been on my mind for awhile and I thought it would be a bit fun to write it. Kamiko has bad luck. Hah.<p>

Bye for now.

Please review. They feed my pitiful writing habits.


	5. Chapter 5: Parts of Trust

_**Of Secret and Mafia.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN; **__Guysss. You make me blush from all your sweet reviews. Gah. Thankyou . Boost up my confidence in making the next chapter! I started writing this chapter a day after posting the last one after reading all your reviews. I still apologise for any typos and grammar mistakes. Kamiko is going to have either sun flame or mist, seeing as dying will flames is genetic and Ryohei has sun flame and Kyoko, in the game, had mist but it was not confirm by Akira Amano. I didn't want to give her a 'special' flame or night flame as that would be too mary-sue and I wanted to have someone being able to train her. Kamiko would not be too active in the fighting division, but she would end up knowing some moves and that would all come in later. Flames are to not be confirmed until the TYL arc._

* * *

><p>'<em>No matter how many mistakes you make or how slow you progress, you are still way ahead of everyone who isn't trying'<em>

_-Anonymous._

* * *

><p>Ryohei was lost on what to do, and after all, it was hard not to be. One of his sister just came rushing through the door, sobbing and in the arms of Kurokawa Hana, and instantly, Ryohei <em>knew<em> something was wrong. He knew that, whilst Kyoko was not strong, she was definitely not weak enough to burst into a hospital room and cry.

So he did what a brother should do and gather her in his arms and hugged her until she finished crying, and until then, he'll keep quiet and silently give his support.

Now that Kyoko is in his arms and he know she would be safe, his mind began to drift off to Kamiko, his other sister who he is responsible for. After their _little_ 'chat' they haven't spoken once. He knew that even Kamiko would still come and visit him if he's in the hospital, because even if they haven't been on talking terms for years, he knows she is just that type of girl who would visit a person that's hurt even after they broke off their connections.

And so, he wondered how she is currently, and with all the fights going on recently, he should be worried, and it only increased when Kyoko came in that day.

He can confirm –_with pride-_ that he is stubborn and is a bit foolish, but this time, he pushed it aside and asked Kyoko a question, and he knew he may have hit a soft spot but he _needs to know the state of his other sister._

"…Where's Kamiko?"

He saw that Kyoko paused and hesitated. He should know that they haven't been on speaking terms either, but he had a feeling Kyoko confronted her awhile back_. Call it brother intuition. _

"…I don't know." Kyoko voice was significantly softer, and he wasn't sure whether it was from crying or she was hiding something from him, but it's okay, he'll find out sooner or later. Give it some time and things would open up.

* * *

><p>Kamiko has an inkling feeling that something would go haywire by the end of today, and she isn't sure if it would be a good one or bad, she just knows something would happen and it would end in a way that someone would lose something dearly. <em>She just hopes it wouldn't be her, because she quite likes things exactly the way it currently is.<em>

She looked over at the members in the room, and she doubt they were sane, but being with them, even for a short while, made them grow onto her. She likes them, something she would admit directly to their face.

She would even go as far as to say she is content with Kakimoto Chikusa, a boy she barely spoke to, but his presence itself is pleasant. She wouldn't mind if she could just sit next to him all day.

Joshima Ken is the antonym of sane, but she is fine with that. He makes her want to laugh, not that she laugh, but he makes her forget about the pain of the world.

Rokudo Mukuro. A male that changed her world in just one day, but lately a lot of people have achieved that feat. He let her join him, included her in something that should take great strength, something she doesn't have. Did she mention that he allows her to freely play her instrument, even at the worse timing?

"Kamiko, come here." His sudden call broke her thoughts as he turned to face the red-blue-eyed male.

She moved to sit in front of him on the floor whilst he was on the couch, eyeing the trident with slight fear and hidden curiosity.

"It won't hurt" He stated, grabbing on the trident and brought it closer, bringing a hand forward and silently asking for her hand. She slowly placed her hand on his, watching him as he lightly held on to it and let the trident slice the tip of her fingers, reminding her of a paper cut, something that doesn't hurt but only sting.

She looked at him, tilting her head to call across the question.

He merely smirked.

But if she trusts him, she should not question his doings.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bandage…?"

"…It could get infected…"

"Oya Oya, it was a slight cut."

"…Still could get infected."

* * *

><p>As Tsunayoshi turned around, he caught sight of a figure, hidden in the shadows of the trees.<p>

"You must have come to save us." He walked closer. "Thank you very much. I thought I would never be able to get away from this place."

"Were you a hostage too?"

The blue haired male sighed, "Coming all this way to save me…"

"Eh?...Well." Tsunayoshi scratched his cheek, looking away slightly. Mukuro stared for a while, before placing a soft smile on his face with his hair covering his red eye. "You must have very strong friends."

"Well, there's a woman and a baby, too"

"A baby?" He faked his surprise, knowing full well on who was there as Kamiko had informed him of the group with all the data she has.

"In a dangerous place like this?"

"Mah, he's kind of special."

"Heeh… Is he really strong when he fights?"

"Of course not. A baby isn't going to fight… '_Well, who knows how easy this would be if he actually fought.'_

"Hm." Mukuro smirked. "Jah. So he must do something indirectly."

"I can't go into details."

"Why not."

"Eh? There's a Nami-Middle student named Hibari-san here-"

"I'm the one asking the questions."

"Eh.."

"What does that baby…" The wind blew across his hair, making flutter up to slight uncover his red eye with a '6' kanji. "…indirectly do?"

"Your eye…That's right! We got split up! I need to get back to them! I'll come back with my friends! See you later!"

Mukuro stared at the running figure of the brown haired boy, before breaking out a laugh.

"That baby is an Arcobaleno after all, so it seems. It means 'rainbow' in Italian. The strongest infants in the Mafia world. If that child is an Arcobaleno, then he must be hiding some secrets…" Both Chikusa and Kamiko walked over to stand next to Mukuro. "We will go after Vongola tenth after we find out what it is….Kufufufu~"

The other two stared at Mukuro, Chikusa emotionless.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…That…was horrible acting."

Mukuro blinked, turning to face Kamiko who was staring straight back at him. She then turned and looked over at the trees, purposely looking away from him.

"…What."

"…'_I'm the one asking the questions'_…Who says that... when they are going undercover to get data?"

"…"

"…'_What does that baby indirectly do?'_…Who asks the...same question twice?"

_"…Oya oya…"_

Kamiko walked away.

Mukuro's eye twitched.

* * *

><p>"You seem happy."<p>

"I'm just taken aback after actually meeting him. The man chosen by Vongola 9th, who is known to have the God's command and renowned for his ability to judge people, surpassed my every expectations, yet was so small and weak. What could he be?"

Kamiko eyed Mukuro, _'Pretty sure I told you that already.'_

"We shall see what the Arcobaleno's trick is soon, because I'm certain they can't handle him, the other Rokudo Mukuro."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kamiko glared at the book before turning to look around the room, hoping to find a certain object. She sighed when nothing came to her attention.

"What are you looking for?" Mukuro asked, curiosity lacing between his every word.

"This book says that you must use something precious to be able to call out your flame…"

One thing that Mukuro found out about Kamiko was that when she is reciting a passage, she doesn't pause. She speak aloud in a full sentence without stopping to think or to wonder if it was the proper thing to say.

"Your flute?"

He watched as her eyes light up, before turning to glare at him, and to be honest, her glare was _nothing._ He, being involved in the Mafia, gave him more experience then he could say and even though that glare of hers make him want to laugh, he'll give it to her. _It was a good try…in imitating an angry kitten._

"Flute is an instrument. Not a weapon. I refuse swoop as low as…_M.M"_

Another thing he found out about her is her passion for music, something that he figured as something she used as a way to hide and to cover her pain and over time it grew onto her. She had a little dislike in M.M for using something she loves as a source of physical protection instead of mental protection.

He realised that Kamiko doesn't mind M.M love of money and that love should be able to hand out money back. Kamiko replied with a statement that made Mukuro fathom that he broke through one of her thousands of mask.

"_It doesn't matter the reason behind the love, all that matter is how it end and how it would affect you. But I guess that is what it means to me. Some love others for money, and some for fame, ...but all I want is for someone to love me for who I am and to get rid of the feeling of being lonely... It hurts the most; to be forgotten by someone who you can never forget…And I wish... I can move on."_

Kamiko is a girl with layers of hidden secrets, and when you managed to unwrap a layer, there would be more, but if you manage to open it up in a certain way, all layers would fall apart simultaneously. And Mukuro is hoping to be able to find that certain way to unravel it all.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…If Ken can change…_'channels'_ by swapping out different animal teeth cartridges…does that mean he could do it with any animal?"

"…_Any animal, huh."_

"…That would give him…a lot…of choices."

"And where do you say we can get them?"

"…"

"…?"

Mukuro was taken back by the sudden break of a small grin on her face.

_"...That would be easy."_

* * *

><p>When Kamiko opened up the book, she figured that everything in the book may not fully apply to the group she is currently connected to, because for one, there is not much logic being applied here. Another one was that they had been experimented on, and this would cause their body to function a bit differently from her owns, meaning if she wants to give Ken another functioning, she would have to look at how his body would work.<p>

She thought about the possibilities of making Ken more cartridges, perhaps a sea animal? That would probably enable him to stay underwater for a significant amount of time, or a scorpion so he can poison his enemies.

The possibilities were endless!

But before Kamiko could go on with all this, she would have to see how his body would work, and that means she would have to take anatomy courses.

And then she began to think about Chikusa. It was a well-known fact that his needles were filled with poison, but that does not mean he was well informed about toxicology. The place they were at would barely have anything to train him on about the poison he uses, and she wonder if he has an antidote. Perhaps he can use a stronger and deadlier version?

She knows that the crew that currently resides here have a lot of potential and is already implacable the way they are, but if they could harness their skills to a higher level, they would be unstoppable.

'_And I am rambling off…'_

Kamiko resolve to be able to make them strong, stronger than they are right now. They deserve to be strong and to be able to take down the Mafia and clean the world off of the fleas that are running around.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She blinked as three heads peaked into the room. She, herself, was currently sitting between Mukuro's legs, leaning onto the couch as a thick book was spread open on her lap.

"I'm glad we could meet again" At his statement, Kamiko began to pick up her book after closing it and stood up, making sure that Tsunayoshi, the pink-haired lady and the infant didn't catch sight of her full face, and sat behind the couch.

'Eh! You're…Is this where you're being held?" Kamiko silently smack the book against her face…_'Is…This what they call…facebook…'_

Tsunayoshi looked back at his companions, "This is the Kokuyo student I met earlier; he is being held here!"

Kamiko knew that Tsunayoshi was filled with kindness, but he was also evened out with equal amount, if not more, of naivety.

"Kufufu~ Please take your time. We're about to start a long relationship together…_Vongola Juudaime." _ Mukuro announced.

"How do you know I'm Vongola" Tsunayoshi stuttered, eyes wide and voice slightly cracking.

"Wait, Tsuna."

"That's not it, Tsuna. He's…"

They both turn to look back at the shadowed figure.

"Kufufufu~ That's right. I am the real Rokudo Mukuro"

At that moment, after that statement, the door slammed closed.

* * *

><p>Sasagawa Kyoko.<p>

Older twin sister to Sasagawa Kamiko and younger sister to Sasagawa Ryohei.

She was famous for being the school flower, someone filled with only kindness and pure intentions.

She was someone who did little wrongs, and was always to forgive.

But Kyoko was naïve.

With everyone liking her, she never really felt such thing as hate or loneliness.

Everyone could tell that Kyoko and her brother was really close, but none really know that the twins used to be just as close, if not more.

Kyoko didn't know that Kamiko had reasoning's behind her dislikes, even if the reasons where a bit foolish, but nevertheless, Kyoko had only come to know that Kamiko don't talk to her and keep her distance.

As a child, Kyoko also had a small feeling of dislike towards Kamiko, only for it was that their parents would praise Kamiko regularly, be it for her straight A+ grades or her talent in music, or her will to stay quiet and never get in trouble.

Kyoko was just as good, but there was differences, such as; if Kamiko was able to get A's, Kyoko had the whole school as her friends, and they would be at a mere word. If Kamiko was quiet and respectful, Kyoko was cheerful and energetic. If Kamiko loved playing with her instruments, Kyoko loved dancing.

It was simple, something one twin have, the other don't.

But Kyoko dislikes how most the attention goes to Kamiko, and resolves herself in getting it back.

And as time past by, Kyoko would forget the reason, but still continued to overshadow her younger twin.

And that was why Kamiko kept her distance.

Because she knew that, whilst Kyoko tried to get their parent's attention, it was all because Kamiko took it in the first place, and so she let Kyoko take back the attention.

Kamiko let Kyoko overshadow her and let her grade drop, even if it was just by a small percentage it was enough for her to lose her spotlight, but as time past, Kyoko took _more._

Kamiko brought her grades up, but it did nothing.

Kamiko tried to get someone's attention back on her.

But it did nothing.

And nothing worked for her.

Kamiko began to get lost in it all and drowned in loneliness.

And Kyoko never knew.

And Kamiko had come to regret giving Kyoko the chance to overshadow her, and kept her distance, because the closer Kyoko came to her, the more attention would be taken from her.

Kamiko would be bullied, and it was because Kyoko was the school princess and everyone liked her and everyone judged her, and they still do, for not being as good as her sister.

Kamiko tried and tried and tried and tried.

And the more she tried, the harder she fall.

And over time, she stopped trying all together and fallen completely.

She allowed herself to be forgotten in the shadow and drifted away, hoping for someone to stop and catch her.

And some would, only to drop her off again.

And it would hurt more and more with every drop.

Kamiko had given up.

* * *

><p>"Fuuta!" Tsunayoshi turned away and ran towards the child. "Don't startle me."<p>

"He seems safe." Bianchi put in her two cents.

"I've been looking for you since then."

"Kufufu~" Mukuro chuckled, amused with the situation.

"It's dangerous, so stay back." Bianchi turned around, and her eyes widened. "Fuut-"

The light shone off the trident, making it sparkle.

"Fuuta?"

.

.

.

.

"Guh!"

"Bianchi!"  
>And simultaneously, both brother and sister fell down.<p>

.

.

.

.

"Bianchi! Bianchi! What are you doing, Fuuta?!" Tsunayoshi cried out, only to gasp when Fuuta leaped forward and tried to stab Tsunayoshi with the trident, just as how he did to Bianchi just previously, but Tsunayoshi managed to jump back, narrowly missing the sharp edge.

'_He couldn't be.'_

"Seems like he's under mind control." Reborn stated.

"T-That's terrible! Wake up! Fuuta!"

And that only caused Fuuta to proceed to attack Tsunayoshi, all the while Mukuro sat watching.

Kamiko twitched when Tsunayoshi fell down, gripping onto a whip and screeching out what to do with it. She heard the conversation between the two, finding it slightly foolish that Tsunayoshi wouldn't even try to harm Fuuta, even if it cost him his life. But she guess that's what makes her adore Tsunayoshi so much, because no one should be that kind.

"Kufufufu~ What would you do, Vongola _Juudaime"_ Mukuro blinked. A bit shocked at the fact that the smaller male was running directly at him, before looking back and shouting at the child to stop following him. Mukuro was even more shocked when Tsunayoshi taken the whip and tried to hit him with it, but it only elicit a laugh out of him when the brunet whipped his own face and fall down.

"Kufu-ahaha~ You're always surprising me. Look behind you. It's dangerous."

Kamiko couldn't surpass the urge to turn around. She leaned up, resting her chin on the backrest, just behind Mukuro's shoulder and gripped the top of said backrest. Mukuro glanced at her before looking back, once again, taken back by the fact that Tsunayoshi had stopped moving at stared at Fuuta's eyes. He didn't even move when the child managed to grab hold of the trident and was about to bring it down onto him. Kamiko tightened her grip, watching and anticipating.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Kamiko blinked. She wasn't expecting that, not a single bit. Mukuro was also slightly surprised, more so at the fact that Fuuta had managed to stop, just before stabbing Tsunayoshi.

"You didn't do anything wrong at all. We're all your allies, Fuuta, so don't worry, and come home." His voice was firm, loud and clear.

Kamiko watched as Mukuro's smirk slipped off his face.

Fuuta grabbed onto his hair, gripping it hard and started to gasp for air. Kamiko knew it was bad to take control over Fuuta, but she had learnt to trust Mukuro, so she ignored it and let Mukuro take control. But it didn't help the little growing ball of dislike at the treatment.

She watch as Mukuro's expression changed into a frown, and knew he was mentally thinking over something about the control.

The female blinked as Fuuta lifted his head, eyes glimmering with unshed tears, and listened as he whispered out a name.

"Tsuna-nii.." And then fell back down as his conscious left him.

She knew it was too much hard work on a kid, but didn't say anything. And it slowly killed her, to not be brave enough to speak up to help a child. _But if it was for Mukuro…_

"It seems like he crashed because of what you said."

"No..Fuuta!"

"-And he hasn't really slept in the past ten days. He was a troublesome boy from the start. We came to Japan to find Vongola 10th. We didn't know where to look, specifically. So we had Fuuta, who had met you, come to us. He followed the omerta and kept quiet…Even under my mind control, he never said anything about the Vongola. He's quite impressive."

"So without a choice, you used Namimori's combat prowess ranking, which had already been created, to draw out the Vongola Famiglia." Reborn commented.

"My plan worked perfectly. After all, Vongola 10th is right here." Mukuro closed his eyes, voice full with and even tone with badly hidden happiness.

"You did this to Fuuta, who was innocent" Kamiko's eyes flickered to Tsunayoshi, who stood up and shouted, "Rokudo Mukuro! What do you think people are?!"

Tsunayoshi didn't expect Mukuro to answer, but he did, "They are toys."

And Tsunayoshi was shocked by the answer.

"Don't screw around!" And rushed forward.

"I never thought I would have to fight directly." Mukuro stood up and jumped forward, letting Kamiko jump over the backrest and slump into the old couch, directly on the spot Mukuro leaped out of.

She watched as Tsunayoshi passed Mukuro, only to stop and scream in pain.

"Is something," Kamiko stared as Mukuro's red eyes glared with indigo flame, "The matter?"

"Guh. What happened?"

"He struck as the two of you crossed path."

"Exactly what I would expect from an Arcobaleno. That's exactly right."

'The dying will flame in his eye…"

'Ho? So you can see it. This power is the '_fourth path', _a combat skill I learnt from the Path of Asura."

"Path of Asura?" Tsunayoshi questioned.

"Are you familiar with _'Transmigration though the six world?'"_

"When people die, they are reborn as a demon, as a hungry ghost, a beast, an asura, a human or a deva." Kamiko spoke out, in a tone similar to one would use when commenting on the weather.

"K-Kamiko?" Tsunayoshi stuttered out, but she paid him no heed and stared at Mukuro.

"I have memory of going to all six realms. I attained six combat skilled from the six underworlds."

"What…What are you talking about?" Tsunayoshi was stuck between who to stare at.

Here she was, Sasagawa Kamiko, a girl who he thought was absolutely innocent to the Mafia world, was sitting there crossed leg and staring with no emotions other than a loosen hold of something in her eyes he couldn't put his hands on. Her bangs was let loosed, fluttering in the slight breeze, and her cheeks had the usual pink tint, unlike what she looked like the last time he saw her.

She looked content and, dare he say it, happy.

And he realised it was focused on Mukuro, and not him.

He noticed she was informed about what was happening, being able to explain Mukuro's eye and the story behind it all.

And Tsunayoshi didn't know what to do, he honestly didn't.

* * *

><p>Kamiko didn't know how to feel when Tsunayoshi caught sight of her, other than a tingling feel of want, but she pushed it aside, because with Mukuro and everyone, she was satisfied, and that was enough for her.<p>

She will stand with them, and it was all because he asked for her hand and accept her, and was not to judge her for her sister.

And Tsunayoshi had done half of that, but managed to lost track and had already fallen for her sister, and she knew that he was in love with her sister way before he caught sight of her and so, she had no chance but to let go and silently hope he would see her again.

But it was hard to let go once you fallen for someone like Kyoko, her perfect older sister.

Her twin.

Someone she dislikes.

And she blamed herself, and she is foolish and stubborn to hide, but she knew deep down; the reason why she hides from Kyoko was all because...

.

.

.

.

.

.

_...She still loves her sister. No matter what._

* * *

><p>'<em>Love is that condition in the human spirit so profound that it empowers is to develop courage; to trust that courage and built bridges with it; to trust those bridges and cross over them so we can attempt to reach each other'<em>

_-Anonymous_

* * *

><p><em>Guess who's back? Mee~ With another chapter, so quick, so fast, whoa. And it's the holiday! So of course, more updates! <em>

_And yes, Kamiko blames her sister, yet still loves her sister. And love as in family love._

_Like I previously stated in the last chapter, there won't be any romance but it would develop slowly, mainly so you can see who you want Kamiko to end up with. But...I am kinda bad at romance, but shush. _

_Here's more omakes! For all the request; Volida!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Omake; KNB Part II<strong>_

_(This is for everyone who asked for another Kuroko no Basuke omake. I never actually thought about continuing off the last one, but some asked so I thought, 'why not?')_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Kuroko no Basuke Omake.<strong>_

When she did reach that certain room, she stood in front of it, debating mentally whether to knock or to walk away, and before she made up her mind, the door opened and she was met face to face with a red haired male.

He opened the door wider and pushed her in, with a smirk plastered on his face.

Kamiko would've laughed at the face Aomine Daiki made when he caught sight of her, but she wasn't one to laugh at other's misfortune and just stood there staring back. She lifted the 7 boxes up and handed them over to the former red head, bowed and walked away.

_That was what she was meant to do._

"Let's enjoy this meal _together."_

* * *

><p>Kamiko always have thought about her cooking skills. It wasn't a well-known fact, but it was something everyone ended up knowing. Her female family members can all cook, some a bit better, some less, but they all can. Her mum is talented in making traditional Japanese dishes and Kyoko can manage a well-rounded meal that tastes a little better than average. Kamiko, on the other hand, has no one to actually taste the food she makes, but she finds a little confidence in knowing that since every female in her family can cook, then why can't she?<p>

She never really like the taste of her own cooking, but was quick to push it aside. She always liked cooking, something that came third music and something else. But she never really favors consuming it. Making it for others is a different story. When Akashi Seijūrō asked her to make those 6 boxes filled with food, she had no query in accomplishing that task, and when he asked for honey soaked lemons, she did just that.

Except, bring it to the group and having to be forced to ingest it together with them is a no-no.

So, why is she still there?

_Oh, that's right. Akashi Seijūrō forced her to._ And no one that is smart is to deny his request. _Or demand._

She felt a stare on the back of her head and turned to face it, only to see Aomine Daiki staring intently at her with narrowed eyes, but his hands was still quick to scoop up the packed food and push it in his already-filled-mouth.

She turned away, only to see a pink haired female frowning at the boxes in each member's hand.

Kamiko flinched when the pink-haired jumped up and her face brightens significantly.

"Everyone! I made honey soaked lemons!" And then proceed to take out a clear box with…

_Uncut lemons?_

Kamiko deadpanned handing out the last box to a sky-blue haired male, missing his shocked face.

"Satsuki! What is that?!" Kamiko flinched again at the outburst of Aomine Daiki, quickly spinning around to face the sound.

"Dai-kun! It's honey soaked lemons!" The pink haired female frowned again, and Kamiko began to wonder her name.

'_Ah…Is this why Akashi Seijūrō asked me to make honey soaked lemons…? But won't it be rude to just bring it out right now?'_ Kamiko mused.

Whilst the commotion was happening in the background about the lemon box, Kuroko Tetsuya pulled on Kamiko's sweater, forcing her to pay attention to him.

"How were you able to see me so easily?"

Kuroko has low presence, and many had trouble in finding him, even his friends had trouble, all except Akashi, but that was because _he is absolute._

Kamiko tilt her head, showing her confusion. She didn't understand his question, and it was because ever since arrive in the room, she had counted all 7 people with hair of all the colours of the rainbow.

"…What…do you mean?"

"…I have low presence. You shouldn't be able to spot me so easily."

"…But…You…were right there…" Kamiko felt like a fool for saying something like this, and she didn't know if she was being tricked or not.

Akashi Seijūrō heard the conversation and walked over, informing her that many had troubles in finding Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kamiko nodded, not really understanding, but she wouldn't dare to question the redhaired.

She pushed the box of lemon soaked in honey towards him before quickly exiting the room, not wanting to stay there for another second.

* * *

><p>Kamiko never thought she would be well known to the rainbow heads. When she started going to this school, she wanted to stay low and away from attention attracting groups, and they were the very definition of that term.<p>

Colourful hair? _Check._

Tall?_ Check._

Smart?_ Some, but Check._

Popular? _Very._

Sporty?_ Super._

She had only wanted an ordinary friend, perhaps a girl with brown hair and eyes like her and like to gossip about boys and go shopping, but she never made such friends.

And only managed to get…

_This._

She mused as she stared at the group that was shouting and shoving food down their throats. She blinked as she saw Aomine jump up and force a piece of kimichi down Momoi Satsuki's throat. Kamiko, after staying with them for a little over a week, learnt their favorite and disliked food, and sometimes liked to add a hated dish of another member to another, hoping that someone would shove it down that person's throat.

It was a fact that Momoi Satsuki hated kimichi, and Kamiko had to force down her burst of laughter, only to fail.

"Pfft- ahaha" It didn't registered that all the members stopped and stared at her, having never heard her laughing, but calmed down and laughed with her.

It was a strange sight, a group of crayon colour haired laughing along with a super ordinary coloured girl.

It was a strange sight to others, but to them, it was contentment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AU: Everyone Makes Mistakes….<strong>_

_(Dedicated to FallenAngel231312) _

_Take note that this is semi-au._

Kamiko watched as Ken stumbled into the room, falling into a heap in the middle of his walk to the couch.

Kamiko was currently taking notes for her math exam next week, but decided to push it aside and walk towards Ken.

Mukuro, who heard the noise, walked out of the kitchen, holding onto a cup of hot chocolate –that Kamiko made earlier- and a bag of microwave popcorn. He stopped just at the exit of the kitchen to the living room and stared as Kamiko poked Ken's cheek.

"…Do you know what to do?"

"…The school…asked if I wanted to take medical courses…"

"And what did you say?"

"…_no…_" Her voice is so quiet that Mukuro had to strain his ears to be able to hear what she said, but when he did, he sweatdropped.

"Oya Oya. Don't make Ken worse than he currently is."

"…I won't…_I hope…"_

Mukuro stared as Kamiko pushed against Ken, making him land on his back. It was even worse for Mukuro as he looked at Kamiko's determined expression, ripping him against laughing or stopping her from _'healing'_ Ken.

"…Kekehehe" Kamiko sniggered, and Mukuro was met with true fear. He slowly walked back into the kitchen, only to jump when he turned around and was faced to faced with Kamiko, who walked across from him and grabbed onto a knife and opened the cabinet and took out a cookie box.

"…We have cookies?"

"…Nope…sewing supplies."

"Ah."

He gulped as Kamiko took out a few threads and needles before making her way back to Ken. Mukuro noticed that Ken now had a pillow under his head and there was a tissue box right next to the girl.

'_Wish you luck, Ken. You had a good life.'_

Mukuro then went to hide, hoping that if Ken ever wakes up, he won't blame Mukuro for leaving him.

* * *

><p>"Ah! There's too much blood! What do I do…"<p>

"…Shoot!"

"Ahhh…..Damnit."

"Oops. Wrong one."

"…What to do…What to do…"

Mukuro swallowed down his saliva, standing with his back against the kitchen wall and hearing as Kamiko curse and there was a few wet sounds, and Mukuro had no doubt that it was blood.

Then, there was absolute silence.

Mukuro froze, hoping for at least something to indicate that something was happening.

.

.

.

.

.

But there was nothing.

He wanted to peak out, but he was quite scared to. _Not that he would tell anyone that._

So he held his breath and waited.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…Mukuro…I think…I killed Ken."

"What?!"

"You what?!" Chikusa walked in.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN; **__ A whooping 6K chapter. 15 pages. Hot damn. Let's hope it continues! Bye! Review to keep me running and typing, it feeds my self-esteem and writing ideas. Still sorry for any grammar mistakes and typos. Still don't have a beta. Is anyone willing? XD_


	6. Chapter 6: Your Trust is not for Granted

_**Of Secret and Mafia.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__I messed up this story quite a bit with the original plotline. This chapter took awhile to come out, and it was meant to be completed before last week, but I had to fix the first two chapters before moving on, and that is what happens when you leave a story for a whole year before getting back to it. XD. If you have read the original chapter 1, you would have read how Hibird was already introduced, and we all know that it was after the Kokuyo Arc that Hibird was introduced. But, I changed that, so it's all good. Another change was that Kamiko was originally meant to be completely different starting from when Reborn told her about the involvement of Mafia, but something happened and I decided she would do well with Mukuro and Chrome. (Especially Chrome.) So, there you go, the truth. _

_I should also mention that I love your reviews. It really fuel me in writing more. The reason I made Kyoko and Tsuna more less-liked-ish is mainly because I've read so many fanfictions with them loved and decided to take another path._

_Let's start the fanfic._

* * *

><p>'<em>If you want to build a ship, don't drum up people together to collect wood and don't assign them tasks and work; but rather teach them to long for the endless immensity of the sea'<em>

_-Antoine de Saint Exupery_

* * *

><p>Kamiko gaped.<p>

Dynamites flew from above and it the ground, along with another male's voice, a voice that Kamiko can match up to the face of Gokudera Hayato.

She coughed, swatting the air to get rid of the smoke, and opened her eyes and blinked.

'_Gokudera Hayato…and Hibari Kyoya…?'_

"Sorry we're late." Gokudera grunted out.

"Hibari-san! Gokudera-kun! You're both…" Kamiko leaned back against the couch, feeling a little crept out by the way Tsunayoshi's eyes shined when he looked of the two newcomers.

"Do you understand, Mukuro. I didn't raise only Tsuna." Reborn spoke out, making Mukuro growl.

"I've paid you back now." Hibari Kyoya stated, before throwing Gokudera Hayato to a side, earning a cry from Tsunayoshi.

"My, my, there's a lot of spectators today. What is Chikusa doing?" Mukuro wondered out loud. At his last statement, Kamiko faintly was reminded of Chikusa and how he was in no condition to be fighting.

"The glass guy and the animal guy are taking a nap together down below." Inform Gokudera Hayato, and Kamiko was filled with slight hatred at the treatment the other two males received.

"I see." Mukuro glanced towards Kamiko, sweatdropping inwardly at the dark look she was giving toward Gokudera Hayato, albeit secretly.

"Way to go, Gokudera-kun!" Tsunayoshi praised.

'_It's not as if I beat them…'_

"Have you prepared yourself?" Hibari Kyoya asked, and Kamiko sat up a little straighter, stuck between wanting to see more action or to go and stop the fight.

"You're very scary." Mukuro started.

'_Ah. Not this again.'_ Kamiko deadpanned.

"But please don't get between me and Vongola….Besides, you can barely stand right now. I've broken many of your bones, after all." Mukuro secretly stared at Kamiko, smirking as she backed away, and he knew that she had helped the other side.

"Have you prepared your last will?"

"You say such amusing things. I have no choice. I'd better take care of you first." And at that statement, his eye lit up with indigo flame and switch to the kanji _4, _and rushed towards the ebony haired male. "This will end in a moment!"

And they exchanged assults, with Mukuro bringing down his trident with harsh force and Hibari Kyoya blocking with the same vigor.

She watched as Mukuro proceed to perform a spin with his weapon, before bringing it down, forcing Hibari Kyoya to go back to defense, but quickly changed to offense.

The pace of the battle was clearly fast, and Kamiko was truly having a hard time keeping up.

Suddenly, as Hibari was preparing to bring down his metal tonfa, he stopped and coughed out blood, causing Kamiko to cringe.

"This is a waste of time. Let's finish this quickly." Mukuro called out, eye switching to the kanji _1_. Sakura tree began to appear from the ceiling and around the room, making Kamiko gasp out in awe. They began to flutter down, onto the wide-eyed Hibari Kyoya.

"Let's have you kneel before me again. Kufufufu~"

Kamiko stared as Mukuro stood in front of a kneel Hibari Kyoya, who was gasping for air.

* * *

><p>When Kamiko was young, there were a lot of people who she admired.<p>

Her mother, her father, her older brother, her older twin, the aunty that taught her how to play the flute, the grandpa that taught her how to play the violin…Etc.

All in all, she admired many, but she specifically admired Hibari Kyoya. The boy, who was only a year, two at most, older than her, yet, he was so…_powerful._

She admired how he never backed down, how someone so young could be so respected, how he didn't care what others thought of him.

She saw him in a differently light, where as many saw him as a _demon_ or someone who would beat them if they are so more than a second late to class, but that wasn't how he is. _Or so she thought._

She witness his fights many times, most of when he was trying to _protect._

He wanted to protect the town, yet so many are scared of him, but he didn't care.

Even until now, he recklessly went into this fight with Mukuro, with over half of his ribs fractured and bones broken all over, yet he still stood up and fought.

…And Kamiko wanted to be just like him.

She tried, really.

She tried to stand back up when her family was unavailable, when her sister took everything and left her with the ability to become invisible and forgotten, when her brother stood there and watched, when the world was against her.

But, every time she did so, she couldn't find a reason _why._

_Why does she need to stand up?_

_What would it achieve?_

And always, there was only one answer.

_Nothing._

Kamiko hated herself, to a certain level, and that being that she hates how weak she is.

She wouldn't entirely use that term _'hate', _but more of a dislike.

She would trade a lung to be just as brave as the next person, or to be able to stand proudly, to stand stick up for herself.

But most of the time, it was only just her –_and her little violin_-

She could faintly remember, clutching onto the handle of her violin case, watching as the nine-years-old Hibari Kyoya use his metal tonfas and whack his enemies on the stomach, and it was the most fascinating thing. –If your put aside the violence-

She went home that day, and immediately asked her brother if he could teach her boxing, but alas, he was busy.

So she went ahead and punched the boxing bag herself, and felt that her knuckle faced more pain than the bag itself.

And so, she gave up.

And continued to watch Hibari Kyoya fought the evil villains, all the while clutching her bag of instruments.

But when she saw him kneel, although not purposely, in front of Mukuro, she realised that…

_Even the strongest can fall._

Or so she thought…

* * *

><p>Hibari Kyoya stood up, stumbling and tripping his way towards the other male and <em>striked.<em>

'…_What…?'_

"Oya…?" Mukuro stared into at the black haired, and Gokudera Hayato began to inform the others that he had gotten the medicine.

Kamiko winced when Hibari Kyoya used his tonfas to push back Mukuro, making him fly up, before hitting the ground –quite painfully, Kamiko added.-

Kamiko stared, watching as both males fall to the ground and went unconscious. And whilst the others when towards Hibari Kyoya, Kamiko went towards Mukuro, and placed her hand on his wrist and counted.

After a while, she deadpanned.

Mukuro's lips started to tilt upwards into a grin and held onto her as he pushed himself upwards. He held out a hand, silently asking for a _certain object._

.

.

.

.

.

"…a _gun…?"_

"When I'll be fighting, it would be a pain to have a gun in my pocket. I want you to hold onto it, and perhaps protect yourself with it."

"…It's…not a normal gun…isn't it?"

"Kufufu~ Right you are, Kamiko."

"…"

.

.

.

.

.

He pointed the nuzzle of the gun towards the others, and began to start.

"That team will be useless…Because, There will be no survivors."

'_This…is your plan?!'_

She looked at him, frowning as he remove the aim away from the _Vongola _and towards himself.

"Let's meet again."

And shot.

His body falling onto Kamiko _(Dramatically.)_ and laid there.

At the same time, Bianchi's eyes snapped opened.

"You finally beat Mukuro."

"Aniki."

"Will you lend me a hand, Hayato?"

"Eh?! Fine, I guess I don't have a choice." He began walking towards his sister. "Just for today!"

"…Gokudera-kun! Stay away!"

And with that, Bianchi shot up and tried to stab Gokudera Hayato with the mini trident in her hands.

"Why did you do that, Sis?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…Mukuro…Where are we…?"

"This," He spread out his arms and spun around, "Is the place within your conscience."

She looked around, and strangely enough, the place seemed like it would describe her. There wasn't a single thing that she could say was out of place.

The area was filled with litters of flowers, including sweetpea, aster, zinnia and tulips, specifically yellow and violet. She grimaced when she spotted a yellow carnation. The area was covered in lush green grass, but if she was to look closely, she could spot the barely hidden withered, dark and dead grass.

Nearby, there was a sakura tree, with many instruments set up on one side, whilst the other side has a soft lilac clothe spread out.

Somehow, on the air, quite a distance away, was photo frame hanging on nothing, photographs of her and her family, slowly changing and dulling in colours until it was just her in black and white. The last image was of her and the three other male, with colours. She blinked when she saw an image of her and Tsunayoshi, with only colours around the said male, another image of her and Yamamoto Takeshi, with colours outlining the both of them –and him included-

"…My…_subconscious…?_" She looked at him, frowning. "…Why…Would I be here…?"

"Kufufu~ You trust me, don't you?" He tilt his head to a side.

"…" She nodded, slowly, but without hesitance, "_…Of course."_

"Then, you won't mind if I take out, only for a while, won't you?"

"…Take over?...Like Fuuto?"

"I guess you could say that, but I won't put your body in harm."

"…" She didn't say anything, only merely nodded and moved to sit on the lilac cloth.

When she turned back, Mukuro was gone, and she simply just stared at the falling petals, cupping her hand to catch one as they scatter downwards.

She frowned, the petal wasn't the normal shape…

.

.

.

_It was in the shape of a heart with a ripe down the middle._

.

.

.

.

"…_bad omen."_

* * *

><p>Tsunayoshi managed to jump out of the way as Gokudera Hayato brought down the mini trident, seemly recognizing that it was Mukuro.<p>

He momentarily glance over at the body of Mukuro, frowning as he take in the sight of the blue-haired male in the lap of Kamiko, with her leaning over him, face blank.

"Looks like it wasn't just a fluke." Gokudera Hayato peered at Tsunayoshi, before fully facing him. "You know, this is the first time someone's detected me at a single glance…The surprises continue."

Kamiko looked up, deadpanning at the sight of Gokudera Hayato with the exact same voice but with the way Mukuro speaks. And to be fair, it's slightly creepy.

"What? What's going on?"

"It's obvious. He made it look like he committed suicide when he actually used that bullet." Reborn began explaining. "The Possession Shot is forbidden. How did you get hold of it?"

"Kufufu. Do you figured out I used a special bullet, did you?"

"Eh? A special bullet? Like the deathperation Shot?"

"Yes. As the name suggests, the Possession Shot allows you to control another person's body."

"What? Is that what happened to Bianchi and Gokudera-kun?" Tsunayoshi exclaimed.

"The Estraneo Family developed it. To use it, you need a powerful will along with the compatibility with the shot." Reborn continued his explanation.

"its compatibility with me is perfect."

"The Possession Shot was terribly abused, which led the Mafia to ban it long ago. The existing shots as well as the manufacturing process should have been destroyed."

"Kufufu. This is no mere mind control. I've taken over every part of him. In other words, this body is mine." Mukuro pointed to himself whilst in the body of Gokudera Hayato and used the thumb nail to gently slit the throat, not too deep, but deep enough to draw out a little blood, and watched as Tsunayoshi jumped up and cried out to him to stop it.

He began to walk closer to the pair, and started to talk about how he was going to take over the body of Vongola tenth, in which Tsunayoshi reacted in denial.

"He's not an end, just a means to an end. Once the young Mafia boss is mine, I'll begin to extract my revenge."

Tsunayoshi backed away, crying out as Gokudera Hayato –Mukuro- walked closer, almost like a prey and it's predator.

Reborn quickly informed Tsunayoshi about how if the trident even nicks him, that Mukuro would be able to possess him.

And with that, Gokudera Hayato –Mukuro- threw the trident watching t as it sails pass Tsunayoshi hair.

Only to be caught by Bianchi.

"That's right."

"Bianchi!"

"Of course, I prefer to call it 'making a pact'"

She leaned down, and used the tip of the trident to cut Hibari's cheek. Once she was done with her purpose, she collapsed, similar to Gokudera Hayato.

Kamiko watched, grimacing as Hibari stood up, staggering as blood pour out of his wound on his shoulder.

Hibari rushed forward, and used his tonfas to collide with the jaw of Tsunayoshi.

* * *

><p>Kamiko didn't know what to think.<p>

She _knew_ what was going on is just _plain wrong._ But she refuse to betray Mukuro, the only person to reach out his hand and asked_ her_ to join_ him._

Mukuro _trusted her_ and she _will not betray his trust_.

Even if the motive of all this is not right and that doing this brings more harm than right.

She silently tugged at her shirt, clenching her fist and ignoring the sound of her shirt ripping with the way her nail dug into the fabric.

She shut her eyes, squeezing out the droplet of restrained tears.

She _knows_ that all she is doing is just sitting back and watching as everything is going on, as Ken and Chikusa get beaten up, as Hibari bleed, as her brother is in the hospital healing, as Tsunayoshi tries to fight for his friends back…as Mukuro is the person behind all this.

She turned to stare at Mukuro, or whoever he is currently possessing. He told her about his past, _he allowed her to know about his sick, cruel past._

_Something that not even she would tell others._

_He trusts her._

_And she'll be damn if she leaves him._

* * *

><p>'<em>Loyalty is hard to find. <em>

_Trust is easy to lose._

_Action speaks louder than words.'_

* * *

><p>So, as you can see here and through out the fanfiction, Kamiko is completely loyal to Mukuro, all because he asked her to join him.<p>

Which gives me the idea of what would've happened if Hibari got to her first.

(The omakes are longer than the actual fanfiction… -.-')

* * *

><p><em><strong>Omake I <strong>_

**_Hero...?_**

She covered her head with her arms, crouching low and hid her violin from the eyes of her attackers.

She bit her lips, unwilling to let out a sing sound of pain, unwilling to let them have pleasure in her breaking down.

.

.

.

And suddenly, it all stopped.

The rain of attacks and words of torture.

Her eyes widened, and it struck more fear in her that there was no more to feel.

Slowly, she unraveled her arms away from her face, and in front of her was a person, back to her with the black fabric of his jacket around his shoulders fluttering in the wind.

'…_Hero…?'_

She closed her eyes, rubbed them, and opened them.

Only to see the bodies of her attackers on the ground, moaning in pain. She leaned up, looking around to see where her _hero_ went.

.

.

.

Nothing…

.

.

.

.

.

.

For the next weeks, she would stay up at night, staring at the ceiling and thinking about who saved her.

* * *

><p>She lived life again, facing it as her routine started once more. Her bullies lessened, but they were still there, and the bruises on her skin are proof of it all.<p>

She tilts her head, cheeks pressing against the soft plush pillow, and begged to see her _hero_ once more.

…_Just to send her thanks._

.

.

.

.

He stared out from the room, pen dropping against the stack of paper.

The music stopped, and he growled as he caught sight of a group of students surrounding a smaller figure. He didn't bothered to use the stairs, and jumped out of the window, landing with a soft thud.

"Kamikorosu."

.

.

.

.

.

He stared at her, blinking as she rubbed away the tears prickling the corner of her eyes.

He leaned back when she jumped up, only to go in a low bow.

"…Thank you…"

He raised a bow, before reaching out a hand, nodding for her to take it.

He only received a light tap on his palm with the tips of her fingers, before she covered her face with her arm and soft sobs came from her.

He frowned.

And threw his jacket over her head and walked away, not noticing the bright eyes following him, tugging at his jacket, and a small smile was sent his way.

.

.

.

.

.

She watched as he walked away, gripping at the black fabric, and smiled.

_She found him._

_He came to her once more._

…_Her hero._

She flushed, and clenched at the fabric in front of her heart, frowning as she realise it was beating faster than it should be.

.

.

.

.

.

She didn't know how to give her thanks, so in the best way she could, she made his lunch.

Hibari Kyoya, the boy who is always too busy protecting the town to eat his lunch.

* * *

><p>That was a really short Omake. XD<p>

_**Omake II**_

_**I'll be there to shoulder your pain with you.**_

_(Dedicated to Madam3Mayh3m)_

_Pairing; Kuran Kaname x Sasagawa Kamiko.)_

_It had been a few years since I last watched Vampire Knights, so please bear with me if any thing is wrong. I tried. (Aka. Rewrote this 3 times…XD)_

_Major-OOC'ness from Kaname…And everyone._

She had been friends with Cross Yuki for as long as she could remember, perhaps it was from the start of coming to Cross academy and leaving the small town of Namimori.

Kamiko never actually wanted to go to Cross Academy, but it was a mere coincidence that she score a scholarship there, and her parents was considering the idea a bit too much for her likings.

It was either Cross Academy, a luxurious school with comfortable dorms, or Teikō, a sport school that she would, not only have to chip in and help pay for, but it was quite a distance away from her house. Or the last option was Nami-Middle, a school where both her siblings attend.

She chose Cross Academy.

And became close friends with Cross Yuki.

So, it didn't take a genius to figure out that Yuki was associated with different kinds that aren't safe to be around.

Kamiko could easily see that Yuki was facing hard times, being a prefect and is always busy.

Kamiko could also figure out that there was something different with the night class and the day class, hence why there are dorms on either side of the school and schedule times. Kamiko knows that not any normal person could be the night class, because she has asked the headmaster once if she could change since there were fewer students, but alas, he just laughed.

So, what difference does it makes that had Yuki have Kuran Kaname wrapped around her fingers?

She isn't foolish enough to not be able to see the glances that Kuran Kaname gives towards Yuki, or the fact that he only smiles when is with her and the way his eyes softens.

Kamiko isn't jealous, there is not reason to be, but she does envy the way the Yuki is also adored by Kiryu Zero, someone who she admires greatly.

There were many reasons why Kamiko respects Kiryu Zero, the first being that he was the first to ignore the way she plays music, and the next is that he was the first one to not judge her.

Alas, she does feel the tad of hatred that Yuki is much loved by others than her, even though they look similar and that Yuki is braver.

And because of this feeling, it made Kamiko confused, which soon turned out to be the next step in getting close to a person that will change her perspective on the world and make her life turn one-eighty.

* * *

><p>Kross Yuki, Wakaba Sayori and her –Sasagawa Kamiko- all share the same dorm and is close friends.<p>

On that faithful day, when the other girls left to go to town, and Kamiko decided to stay inside to clean her few instruments, the door was knocked.

She glanced around the room, deadpanning as she realised the state of the room; instruments laid everywhere and cleaning cloths sprawled across the area with sprinkles of musical sheets and books.

She shrugged, momently looking at the mirror to see the state of her face. She thought she looks okay, and walked towards the door, thinking that it wasn't someone overly important;

_She was wrong._

.

.

.

.

.

She blinked, head tilting up to see the amused face of Kuran Kaname looking into the room.

"Is Yuki here?"

"…No…"

"When will she be back?"

"…" She looked at the clock, only then realising that she had spend quite some time cleaning out the dusty instruments.

"…Perhaps…in less than an hour."

"I suppose I'll wait in here then"

"…_What."_

.

.

.

.

.

She sighed, not being able to stop him from coming in, and watched as he sat on the other end of the bed, looking around at the messy state of the room.

She ignored him and picked up her violin and proceed to finish off cleaning, pointedly ignoring the stare from the male.

Once done, which took her a good ten minute, she placed it in the case and looked up, surprised to see the male still staring intently.

"…Yes?"

"Is all this yours?"

"…I suppose…"

And that was their first meeting, aka; the beginning of their 'friendship.'

* * *

><p>Once again, Kamiko was not idiotic.<p>

She can clearly see that Kuran Kaname likes Yuki, but she could also tell that Yuki does not like him back.

Because if she does, why would Yuki come back to the dorm with a bright smile plastered on her face, cheering out how she now has a boyfriend whom is Zero.

Kamiko pushed down the inching jealousy and forced herself to be happy for Yuki's sake, and to convince herself about how Zero barely knew her so it shouldn't hurt that he is taken.

But, it was hard when someone you like is gone from your reach all because you were too scared to go up to them.

And so, when Zero appeared at their dorm that night, Kamiko used the excuse of being busy and walked out and away from that room and deeper to the forest near the mansion full of dorms, all the while clutching onto the backpack with a violin and clarinet.

Kamiko blinked in shock, she never really thought about the chances of seeing the proud man in the forest of the day dorm.

What scared her the most was the look in his eyes, a mixture of insanity and despair. She had always seen the students in the night class as posh and high-class, someone with dignity. Although the fact that no matter what angle she stares at them from, she couldn't see how they are so popular. Sure they may be good looking, but that gives no reasons for the school to practically kiss the ground they step on, nor does it give them the reason to try and sneak out of their dorms past the curfew to try and catch a glimpse of them.

'It was a rather foolish thing to do' Kamiko pondered. After all, the curfew was there for a special reason, a reason that Kamiko doesn't know the exact answer to, but she knew that it was important for it should apply to the reason why there are a night class and day.

_The school, itself, is suspicious._

She stared at him, somewhat curious why he hasn't seen or figured she is there when he is always so attentive.

"Kuran Kaname?"

Her eyes widen when she saw that he jolt up in shock and quickly spun around to face her.

"…Kamiko."

"…I supposed…you've heard that Yuki and Kiryu Zero's together?"

He nodded, and Kamiko mentally filled in the last puzzle piece.

"You like-no, _love_- her, don't you?" It wasn't a question, it was a statement. She was aware that he could hurt her, he was powerful in both physical and in connection ways, but she had to confirm it.

But, at the same time, she wasn't surprised that he barely responded, apart from the slight nod and the tilt of the head to stare back at the stars.

"And you like Zero."

"…Admire."

There was then a moment of silence, not uncomfortable, but not all that pleasant.

She then did the only thing she knew what to do best, and pulled out her clarinet and played.

She ignored the way Kuran Kaname turned to stare at her and focused on pushing everything out and putting all her emotions in that five-minute piece.

She thought about the way her family left her behind, the way her world turned dull and everyday was a chore. She thought about the way Kiryu Zero heard her that one morning and the way he chuckled, applause her and proclaim that she was amazing, only to walk away when Yuki called him. She thought about the way Yuki became her first friend.

And when she finished, she opened her eyes, only then noticing that they were closed. Her hand came up, shocked to feel the line of liquid trailing from her brown orbs.

She chocked, dropping the clarinet in both shock and the feeling of being hit with all the emotions pent up from her 16 years of living.

Why was she shocked?

All because she felt the _–surprisingly-_ warm arms of the male in front of her wrapping around her frame, and all she could think of was how _protected_ she felt.

"Let it all out. Crying isn't always a sign of weakness…It is also a sign showing that you've been staying strong for a little too long…"

And let it out she did.

"…_Life is hard…I don't want to move on…But I also don't want to stay locked up in the past…"_

_With the night sky filled with blazing stars of constellations, two figures stood together with their arms wrapped around. The girl crying with emotions poured into ear cry, and with the male silent as tears trailed down her eyes. _

_It was really a pitiful sight._

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't mind."<em>

"…_?"_

"_I don't mind if she won't be mine, and that she's out of reach. As long as she's happy, I don't mind."_

"…_She's…lucky…to have someone like you supporting her…"_

"_I didn't do much, other than trying to get her attention and letting her go, even though she wasn't mine to begin with."_

"…_I don't mean just that…She's…lucky to have you stand behind her and watching…over her…"_

"…_Thank you."_

"…_Huh?"_

"_I need that."_

* * *

><p>The snow fluttered down softly, flowing from side to side before landing on the pile of snow balls.<p>

Dark brown orbs stared intently at the sight of a female with similar brown hair with a silver haired male, laughing and giggling.

Her own eyes turned towards the male beside her, lips tilting up slightly.

"…Ready?"

"Born ready."

A grin plastered on her face as she jumped up and threw a ball, laughing as it hit the silver-haired male.

The male beside her strike hitting the female beside the former male.

"Hey!"

"Kamiko! Kaname!"

She looked up, flushing as she realised the male was staring at her with a strange look in his eyes.

He smiled.

She smiled back.

'…_Maybe life isn't always fair…but as long as you don't give up, there will be something waiting for you in the end. Something…nice…'_

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the short update -sans omakes- but I will be sure to post up a Valentine's Day Omake soon with a new chapter shortly after. I was just stuck on the ideas for this chapter, hence why Kamiko didn't really do much other than just sit there. Kinda fail that part...<em>

_The next chapter is where Kamiko would step up and get a backbone and start to learn and get more involved in the Mafia. _

_Stay Tune._

_7/2/16_


	7. Chapter 7: Fall, Saved, Sink

_**Of Secret and Mafia **_

_**Chapter 7.**_

* * *

><p><em>'Courage is what it takes to stand up and speak. <em>

_Courage is also what it takes to sit down and listen'_

_-anonymous._

* * *

><p>Slowly, both Gokudera Hayato and Bianchi stood up, surrounding Tsunayoshi.<p>

Kamiko glanced up, looking away from the body of Mukuro and turned to stare directly at Tsunayoshi.

The boy was shocked, looking around the room to only see the sight of his friends possessed by Mukuro, and just when he thought it couldn't get worse, the door slammed open and two figured appeared; Ken and Chikusa.

His first instinct, was the look at Kamiko.

Only to see one of her eye red.

…And she grinned.

* * *

><p><em>It…feels empty…<em>

_What…is wrong with me…_

Her hand moved to grip at the fabric on top of her chest, and her breathing got harsh. She tried to gasp for air, taking in as much as she could, but the pressure against her chest was still there. Even though when she looked down, nothing was there.

…_Mukuro…?_

She frantically looked around, and grew accustomed to the dark surrounding. She didn't doubt the way her body floated in the dark abyss, but it still gave her a weird sensation. Her hair fluttered violently, when there was no wind against her skin.

The plain white dress clung to her skin, and her feet bare.

She didn't know where she was.

…And it scares her.

It was only moments ago that she was in her own subconscious.

…_I'm scared…_

Her mind echoed, and she could clearly hear her own thoughts.

She slowly curled her body, head against her knee and her own arms wrapped around herself. She didn't know how long it had been, probably some time. And her fear was catching up.

She never liked being alone.

Even thought she should've grown used to it after all these years.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A young girl, perhaps no older than 8 was sitting on a bed. Her oversized blue jumper hung off her shoulders and over the tips of her fingers. Her hair was out, falling in bunches of knots against her shoulders.

The room was dark, lights was off, curtain closed.

It was probably no latter than 4pm that day, and she was doing absolutely nothing.

The house was quiet, far too quiet, but that was perhaps due to the fact that no one was home.

Her parents and siblings are gone to dine out, and it was far too much of a shame that they forgot her, or rather she said that she didn't want to go. Not on her own will, of course.

She remembered that conversation clearly, maybe that was because it only happened yesterday.

"…_Kyoko-nee?"_

"_Kamiko. You know how we're going to eat out tomorrow?...I want…you to…not go."_

"…_What?"_

"_Mama is giving you all her attention, she doesn't even see me! Just…Just this once. 'Kay? That's…not too much to ask for, right?"_

"…" _Kamiko nodded, she could somewhat see why her twin was asking her to not go. _

But in all honestly, Kamiko worked hard to get to be acknowledge. She didn't just waltz into her parent's life and demanded attention. She forced herself to study, to get her grades as high as it could be. She went through the pain of cramps on her arms and shoulders from holding the violin, the little cuts from strings, and bruises from never-ending force playing.

But she likes it.

She ignores the way her shoulders, arms, hand, and fingers ache.

She never realised her parents never _saw_ Kyoko, and she really does think that it's the opposite.

Kyoko is adored by many, Kamiko just have her parents –who are coming home less and less- and yet, Kyoko still asks for more.

But Kamiko is the younger twin, so maybe it is best for her to step aside and be pushed over.

…

It won't hurt.

_Much._

Right…_?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

And ever since then, silence is her only company.

Loneliness is her only friend.

And solitude is her only state of being.

So…She should've been familiar with this feeling.

Yet, she isn't.

So, she tried calling out, hoping that someone will be there to grab her hand and to pull her out of this darkness.

…

_...?_

…_Anyone…?_

"_Don't…Allow it to happen!"_

_Unfortunately she wanted to ignore that voice…_

* * *

><p>Her eyes snapped open, not that they were closed in the first place.<p>

What she saw, was not what she had expected nor what she would've ever thought of being possible of happening.

"..._M…Mukuro…?"_

The sight was pathetic. Two males crawling towards an unconscious one, not that the other two weren't on the verge of being unconscious…

She knew what was happening.

She just couldn't do anything.

"Compared to the pain we suffered back then…" Ken started, before Tsunayoshi and Reborn questioned him.

She was oblivious to what had happened in their past.

And while she did feel sorry for them, she knew that they wouldn't want her pity. So, she tried to push it back and help them in the best way she currently could.

The door opened, light flooding into the area.

Kamiko's eyes widened as figures appeared. They were all adorning black coats, with matching top hats. What really pulled them apart were the bandages wrapping against their face and the flesh that should've shown.

The thing that worried Kamiko the most was their _auras._

Definitely dark, gloomy, and most of all, _dangerous._

And Kamiko _knew._

_That they will be the one to take away her bonds._

_Her bonds with Mukuro, Ken, Chikusa…_

And without any heads of warnings, chains appeared and cuffs were locked against the neck of the three males that she ever so adored.

Gasps and rasps of air and heard, and it made her wince.

Only then did her body moved. Her body shoots up, only for her legs to collapse under her weight and make her body release a loud thud that caught the attention of the brunet and infant, but she paid them no mind as she crawled towards her companions.

The little trail of blood from her leg was also ignored, the metallic taste on her tongue was ignored, the way her eyes stung and blurred and also ignored.

Everything was ignored, except the task of being next to the males on the ground.

"Ken! Chikusa. Mukuro…" Her voice was unexpectedly loud, but cracked half way.

She gripped at the metal chain, tugging helplessly.

But it paid no help as the chains were pulled and the bodies were dragged away.

She tried to crawl closer, but the pain in her leg stopped her.

She reached out, fear gripping her heart, tugging at it and pulling her into a spiral of despair.

She wanted to scream out, to beg, to give them reasons to let them stay with her.

But, she couldn't find her voice, apart from the chocked back sobs and the tears pouring down her eyes.

Even through her blurry vision, she could see the way he stared back at her, an upward tilt of his lips and a whisper of _'It'll be okay.'_

But it won't be okay.

She tried to crawl closer, only managing to collapse a few inches after.

"No!" She managed to chock out, following a few other mumbles and inaudible repeats of _'no,no,no.'_

Her hand curled, nails digging into her flesh, ignoring the way blood began to trickle out of the small open wound.

Incorrigible whispers and sobs of begs to not take them away was ripping from the girl.

But, what can she do? She was nothing but a weak girl who has no connections of any sorts that would help her in a situation like this, and even if she gave herself in their steed, why would those masked men want someone like her?

Why would _anyone want someone like her?_

No one wanted her –_no one except Mukuro._

_Mukuro wanted _her _to help _him.

_S__**h**__E __**W**_o_u__**l**_d _**N**_**o**t l**e**_t_ h_**i**_**m **_**D**_o_w__**N.**_

And in a burst of determination and the urge to save them with whatever she has in her,

A burst of blazing, wild, uncontrollable flames erupted, unable to be tamed, followed by a heart-racking scream.

_But in all honestly, it was too late._

_Nothing was done, apart from the hidden puff of flames that quickly disappeared when they went in contact with the three captured males. _

* * *

><p>Her eyes opened, and a curtain of blurriness was covering the plain white ceiling.<p>

If she had to guess, she would put her money on the fact that she was at a hospital.

No doubt.

Her body aches, but that did no justice to the pain pounding in her head.

Her hand came up, digging into her eyes as she furiously tried to wipe away the droplets of tears collecting at the corners of her eyes.

The opening of the door took her attention momentarily off the stinging in her heart.

Her eyes widened.

"…_Ryohei…"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsunayoshi glanced at the body of the girl, eyes softening, yet he really didn't know how to feel about her.

He was friends with her, or at least he thought so.

He really liked her as a friend, so he didn't understand why she was teaming with Mukuro.

At first, he thought that Mukuro captured her, until he saw the way they interacted, the way she gently pulled his head on her lap, running her hand through his blue locks, and the way she willing let herself allowed to be possess.

How he knew that she was willing?

He had shouted at her, saying things of encouragement.

"Kamiko! Don't allow yourself to be possessed! Don't allow it to happen! I know you're in there, just pull yourself out of it!"

And only the voice of Mukuro –voice of Kamiko as well?- was heard, and the following words made him frown.

"…What a shame…Kamiko is loyal to me, truly. You missed out on such a gem."

Is Mukuro treating Kamiko like an object?

He thought that, until he saw the way she mentally collapsed when they were taken away, the way her voice cracked and her eyes wouldn't stop pouring.

She ignored the blood running down her leg, the wound he had accidently inflicted on her in the need of protection, but once he cut through her calf, the eyes gleamed –he didn't know who was behind those eyes- and the movements stopped as the body backed away.

And only milliseconds after the masked men left, her body erupted in flames, similar to his but in a different colour.

She did fainted after, from a mixture of mentally and physically exhaustion.

* * *

><p>She didn't go to school the next day.<p>

Or the day after.

And the day after that.

In fact, for that whole week, she stayed in her room, lights off and curtains down.

Almost identical to that time when she was 8, but somehow worst.

She wanted to hate Mukuro for included her in all this, to give her a taste of having close bonds only for it to be ripped away, but she couldn't hate him.

No matter how hard she tried.

So, she tried sleeping the pain off, but it only hurts more when she wakes up, if she even slept that is.

Every time she closed her eyes, she would see flashes of them telling her, haunting her, and taunting her about how helpless and hopeless she was.

She mentally promise to be stronger, but now is not the time.

Her newfound scar on her calf only reminds her more of the tear in her heart and the pounding in her head.

She has yet to find out what it was…

She gotten calls, all from the school, and one form Yamamoto, but she ignored it all.

And when everything became too much, she wrapped a jacket around herself and waked out onto the streets of the shops.

She walked into a bakery, quickly pulling a hot dog bun from a shelf and a bag of chocolate bread before going to the checkout, standing behind a girl with long purple hair, cut in a way that one side would flutter on top of an eye.

The girl was holding onto a few things, but it seemed as if she didn't have enough cash to buy everything, seeing as the cashier's scowl and the tear droplets threatening not to fall down.

Kamiko leaned over and gently place down a few notes, ignoring the way the girl eyes' widen, from two emotions, but Kamiko couldn't tell what it was, but somehow Kamiko had a feeling that one of the emotion was recognition.

Why?

Kamiko couldn't find it in her to care.

She quickly paid for her own things before walking out and back home.

"W-wait!"

Kamiko glanced back, nodding towards the girl.

"T-thank you…"

Kamiko shrugged, before walking off once more.

If the circumstance was different, Kamiko may have want to be her friend, but all she wanted to do was to sleep off the pain, and to maybe eat the bread…

So that's what she did.

She fell back onto her bed, body bouncing slightly from the impact,

She tried closing her eyes, only to open them once more from a vision of them being taken away.

She _hated _it.

And maybe, if she didn't close her eyes, she wouldn't find the urge to stand up and to learn how to fight.

Maybe.

But she did close her eyes, and she couldn't ignore the tugging of her heart telling her to get and _do something_

So, she followed her heart that one time, standing up and walking into the room that started the whole 'face the fact that your brother is involved in the Mafia. Hah.'

She wrapped her fingers and hand in bandages, seeing her brother did the same action many, many times, and fixed a boxing glove onto her small hands.

Her clothes were changed, into a simple tank top and shorts, feet adorning simple runners and she punched the bag, pushing in all her rage and emotions and pain into that one punch.

And she repeated it again

And again

And again

And again

Until the glove scraped against the bandages, reddened her knuckles and sweat had created a shine against her pale skin. Her breathing was a hazard, and taking in air was a chore.

But, she liked it.

The adrenaline from putting in all her hate and pain.

It made her forget.

For those shorts moments in quick flashes of pain against the knuckles.

She didn't care that she may be punching the way, or is using the wrong technique. She just wanted to run out of the energy flowing through her blood, to be able to just be knocked unconscious just so she won't have to think about the mental suffering.

.

.

.

.

.

.

That following Monday, she had half the mind to go to school.

It won't be that hard, right?

She would just have to act as if things never happened and if it was just another day at school.

And so, her everyday routine started, as she tried pushing back every thoughts and doubts and just focused and what she would have to do.

Her hand twitched, and her heart tugged. She stared at the boxes, more than enough for herself.

"…_Can you make us a bento box tomorrow?"_

The four boxes sat on the table, a ranging colour of lilac, to violet, to light blue, to a pale yellow.

She clenched her fist, but grabbed just her box and left the others on the table top, before running out the door.

She never did whisper the phrase she would always say, but that's okay…Because someone was already there watching her leave.

"…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

She hated it.

She hated the stares she was receiving, the judging looking, the eyes shinning of pity.

Maybe it was her imagination, because when she looked back, no one was looking at her.

Except a group of 3 boys, and one infant hidden in the tree.

She pointedly ignored them, pretending they didn't exist.

She had no grudge against them, she just knows that they would be highly disappointed in her, after all, she did betray them for the other side, but what can she do? He asked for her hand, he looked at specifically _her._

"Yo!"

A hand landed on her shoulder, shocking her out of her thoughts.

'_Yamamoto…That's right, he never saw me…'_

She shrugged off his hand, before taking off, not oblivious to the flash of confusion and hurt on his face.

Tsunayoshi, though, did frown at her, for what reasons she did not know.

She didn't care.

She realised she had done a lot of that lately, of not caring, or just pushing things away.

Maybe that's for the best…

* * *

><p>"You were there. Weren't you?"<p>

"…Ryohei-nii…"

"You were are Kokuyo, weren't you? You were involved in the fight!"

She shrinks back from the unexpected shout –yet she had been waiting for it-

She looked away, but nodded nonetheless.

"Why?!"

That word made her freeze.

That word could mean many things, but she couldn't help but feel a spur of anger from that one word.

"…_What do you mean 'why'?"_

The male was taken back, not expecting his younger sister to answer his question with a question, or to answer back at all.

He didn't know what to day.

Sure he knew that she was in the fight, and that's why she's in here, but he never knew the whole story. And guessing from her tone, the story could be anything.

He decided to talk back with whatever information he had gotten

"Why were you there? Why weren't you at school?"

"…The…feeling of being accepted…It really is addicting, isn't it?" She had yet to look back at him, and rather just talked, even though her reply had nothing to do with his question. But she was still his sister, and he knew many things about her. So, he knows that she will come by and answer his questions, even if it wasn't directly.

"…Couldn't help it. Maybe if I had others, I wouldn't have taken his hand…and joined him. …He was really the only one…"

"…He?" He wondered if she was talking about Tsunayoshi, because he was the only one Ryohei actually knew that was in the fight.

"…He asked me if I trusted him…I said yes…And even though I knew what we were doing was bad, I couldn't help but…follow him…"

She didn't answer his question, and gave him more things to question. It made his head hurt…

"…_Mukuro…"_

_That_ name he knew, the man behind all this. And everything clicked.

His sister wasn't with Tsunayoshi and co. His sister was with the other side, the side he was opposing.

"…I don't understand…" was all he could get out, and that made her whip her head back to stare at him. Her brown eyes that used to be _so bright_ and _so lively_ were _dull _and _narrowed. _She stared back with what he could only describe as rage, and exploded in a fly of words.

As her voice goes, it wasn't loud, but clear and full of hurt.

"_Of course you wouldn't understand!_ You had people standing with you, all the time. You were_ never alone_,_ never felt hurt! _Never experienced the solitude, and to have someone ask for your help, _what could I do?_ I followed him; _I was loyal to him! And he was taken away! I'll never see him again! The person that held out his hand, to look past everything, to see something useful in _my_ being that even _I_ could not see, to realise my worth. That's all I would ask for, and for…that to be ripped away! _It hurts!"

Ryohei was shocked, least to say.

He didn't do anything but kept his eyes on the tear-struck face of his sister.

He didn't know that she had been experiencing all this.

He wasn't idiotic, but to be able to miss all this…_He failed as an older brother._

…

…

…

No one realised the girl behind the door.

* * *

><p>"…What…?"<p>

"You're a flame user, perfect to be in Tsunayoshi's Famiglia."

"…And…why would I…want to join him?"

"Why not?"

Kamiko frown, quickly spinning on the heel of her feet and walking off. The infant stared at her back, watching silently as she walked away.

He shrugged, maybe Kamiko cannot be changed, and won't easily forgive Tsunayoshi for whatever he had done.

Oh well

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She blinked, not expecting to see the purple-haired girl once more.

The girl quickly ran over and grabbed her hand, shoving something in her palm before running off.

"…"

Kamiko glanced down, somewhat surprised to see the notes that is just enough for what she had paid for the other girl just yesterday.

"…Wait…" She called out, hoping her voice may reach the other. Her voice did end up being heard seeing as the girl whirled around with wide eyes.

"…What's your name?"

"…Nagi…"

"…" Kamiko couldn't help but feel a sting in hear heart and her head started to spin. 'Nagi' has a _connection_ with Mukuro. Kamiko could _feel_ it. Kamiko isn't jealous, she just wants to know why and what their relationship is. Maybe this girl could help her see the male once more…

"…Who _are_ you…"

Nagi looked shocked, but ran off, disappearing into a corner of the streets before Kamiko could process what had happen.

She frowned; she _didn't like it._ Something was being kept away from her, and _she'll find out whatever it is._

Whether it'll be today, or tomorrow, or the following months, she'll crack the code and be able to get tem out of that place.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She wanted to sleep. The bruises beneath her eyes were starting to annoy her. Deep purple and slightly hollow, they really did show the clear signs of being sleep deprived. No longer did the 'working till body forces to rest' method work. She did take a pill, or two, and they seem to be working as her vision blurred and her eyes started to close.

And before sleep could take her away, a slight vision of a tank flashed through the gap in her eyes.

A tank filled with water, and a figure left to float within, covered in chains and a mask being secured on top. His hair was tangled through the small holes of the chains, and a white patch covered an eye.

…_Mukuro…?_

* * *

><p>She clenched her fist.<p>

If there was one thing that she remember from that day just before unconsciousness reached her was the flames that covered her body.

A tint of yellow and orange hue was all she could remember, but when she forces it to come back out, none appeared.

She knows Mukuro told her something about this.

Flames of resolve.

Dying Will Flames.

Whatever they were called, they should help her in getting them back, if only she could call them out.

She tried, every since she had gotten out of the hospital, she had held up her hand and stared at her palm, hoping for some miraculous flames to appear in the pale yellow and hue of orange colour.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She saw her once more, hidden behind a wall just nearby her school.

It wasn't hard to, deep purple hair wont blend into the brown bricks.

Although, Kamiko would applaud her try.

"…Nagi."

The girl visibly jumped, before coming to stand in front of Kamiko.

"…I…" Nagi started, hesitating but continues nonetheless, "…Be…be friends…?"

Kamiko blinked, she had half the mind to ask 'why', and if this happened before Mukuro reached a hand out, she would have accepted the proposal without thinking twice.

But, this is different, and she is still scared to someone being taken away.

"…Friends…?"

"I mean, if…you don't want to…I…understand…"

Kamiko shook her head, taking a deep breath. She made a move to grab at the other's girl hand.

"Lets…celebrate our…friendship."

"…EH?"

* * *

><p>It was a shame, thought Tsunayoshi.<p>

This year, it would've seem as if Sasagawa Kamiko won't be sharing their class, and that would make seeing her a lot harder.

He never questioned why she was with the other person, also realising that she was loyal to him.

'_She…must be going through a lot of pain. She did witness someone she…'is loyal to' get taken away. But, why him?'_

Tsunayoshi wants to find out, to get his answers, to be able to maybe be her friends once more. He really doesn't know where he went wrong and why she willingly left his side to go to the other.

She…is really a strange girl.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hibari Kyoya.

He didn't know what to think, or do, for that fact. But he did know that he has the urge to ram something, perhaps his tonfas, into the frail body of a certain brunette.

Did she really think that she could appear at the scene of the fight, even though he has specifically implied that no one should be there and that he could take care of everything, and then proceed to avoid him?

He is the _Hibari Kyoya._

No one can do that to him.

Which is clearly why he is on the other side of her glass window at nearly 2 in the morning. He need his answers and to teach her a lesson.

…That's a reasonable excuse, right?

Never mind that, he is the law of Namimori, nothing applies to him.

And did he knock?

Nope.

He jammed his tonfa into the glass, mentally wincing at the crack –the window didn't break- and a soft yelp from the other side. A soft thud followed the sound and the windowed opened.

"…Hibari?!" Her voice was a tad higher, not too high though, but he is grateful that she didn't try to break his eardrums.

He pushed her aside, and jumped into her room.

Her room is fairly simple, pretty neat, and plain.

He waited for her to turn back, and only then did he grab her hand, pulled her closer and dug one of his metal tonfa into the side of her head, purposely ignoring her underdressed state.

"Gah." She stared at him, slightly unnerved and with a hint of fear.

Her head flicked to a side, and stared at the glaring bright light of the alarm.

'_1:45am'_

"Hibari…It's nearly_ 2 in the morning…_You are at an _adolescent girl's room…Why?"_

"Sasagawa Kamiko. Missed out on 6 school days without reasoning, was seen at a fight, and is dressing inappropriately."

She didn't speak back at his logic.

She accepted the consequences.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Consequences.

…

Not_ learning how to fight._

She shouldn't be here, holding onto a katana, with gloved hands, at _half past 2 in the goddamn morning._

She should be in bed, sleeping.

And with all this thinking, she never saw that Hibari was more than ready, running forward aiming to hit her with the metal tonfa.

She blinked, quickly jumping back to avoid the hit.

…

She really wanted her sleep.

* * *

><p>"Nagi."<p>

"Yes?"

"…Is that your natural hair colour?"

"Yes…"

"…"

"…"

Kamiko deadpanned.

Nagi blushed.

Kamiko forcefully pushed back the slight pounding of her head.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…Kamiko-san…"

"…Mhm?"

"…Can you help me with…homework?"

"Sure…"

Kamiko would deny it.

But she really end up liking Nagi, it wasn't hard to. Nagi is soft-spoken, kind, and is like the little sister that will always follow you around.

She really is fond of Nagi, and she really, _really,_ hopes that nothing would happen to her, mainly because she isn't quite sure what she would do if another person in her life is taken away.

…Nagi also reminds her of Mukuro…A bit…Just a tad.

.

.

.

.

.

3 weeks and 6 days.

Not even a month yet.

That is exactly how long it took for Nagi to leave her.

She didn't even say goodbye.

Kamiko hates her –actually, that's a lie. Kamiko couldn't hate her, no, she adores her far too much to even _think_ about hating her.

The way she got the news was the worst.

* * *

><p>She frowned, feeling a buzz in her pocket, noticing it was her phone.<p>

She silently tugs at the teacher's sleeve as she walked by, asking if she could be excused to the restroom.

And when she did run to the restroom, she flicked her phone open and answered, a bit confused at the unknown number.

"Hello? Is this Sasagawa Kamiko?"

"…Who's this?"

"This is Namimori Hospital. We are sorry to inform you that Nagi has been in an accident and is currently in a coma."

Kamiko didn't break down.

She didn't cry.

She didn't scream.

She didn't do what she did when they were taken away.

Instead, she just stood there, unblinking.

"…'Kay."

And hung up.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She couldn't stand the sight of Nagi's body on the white bed, a mask over her face and the white cover on top of her, greatly contrasting her pale skin.

"…You…Idiot."

And because Kamiko hates Nagi so much, she ended up staying at the hospital for the night, only to be kicked out when the security guards founded her past the visiting time.

It was past 11 when she went home, unblinking at the pouring rain, or the way her clothes stuck to her body, hair flat against her head, eyes wet –not only because of the rain-

If Ryohei noticed the door opening and her wet figure walking in, he didn't say anything.

If Ryohei noticed her dull eyes and eye bags that are darker than before, he didn't say anything.

And she was grateful for that.

Because she couldn't stand doing anything, saying anything, and simply just wanted to sleep the pain away.

* * *

><p>Mukuro is not an idiot.<p>

Obviously, because if he was, how could be conquer the Mafia world?

He had a way of seeing the outside world, away from the tank he was in, and it was all because of his connections with Kamiko.

The girl with the height of 153cm, long dark hair, and eyes that would change shape depending on her mental state.

Their connections was strong, and it wasn't because he merely cut her and is able to posses her body, it was also because of her flame transmission. When her body erupted in flames –he _knew_ she had sun flames, _he soo called it-_ a puff or two ended up going into his, Ken's, and Chikusa's body.

But innocent, oblivious Kamiki never realised it, and didn't notice his consciousness within her. Although he did regret making her head hurt every time he wants to look into the world.

He has seen a lot of things.

He seen the way she broke down, unable to take the fact that he's not there anymore, and the acts she would do to herself.

So, he really is grateful for the purple haired girl to be there for Kamiko, but when she got in the accident, and Kamiko stopped caring altogether, he really had to do something.

It was hard, trying to get into Nagi's subconscious, but he managed, and created her organs through the means of his illusions.

It was the least he could do, to give back Kamiko someone she could stand by, especially when she's going through the moments of losing someone that accepted her.

He had doubts, he knew that one could use flames when they have resolve, and for Kamiko to act so…_lifeless_, the percentage of her having a determination and resolution to be able to bring out her flame is low. But, that doesn't mean he'll give up on her, after all, he chose her because of what he could see in her, and he count on her to lose it.

_Because, it's Kamiko._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ken and Chikusa.

Status?

Currently out of Vindice.

It would surely shock everyone if they saw them, especially Kamiko if she was to meet them at the amusement park.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Valentine Omake (late...)<strong>_

_Has nothing to do with the actual fanfiction. Most 'love' in this is purely platonic, don't start shipping. Mary-sue'ness may appear. Beware. _

"Kamiko! Are you giving anyone honmei-choco?" The older twin asked, looking towards the younger twin, and only to widen her eyes when she was met with a bright red face.

"…Hmpf."

Kyoko sweatdropped, not knowing whether to excitedly ask her sister who it is, or to mentally prepare herself for all the males in her sister's life that would be murderous once they know that she has 'someone'.

"…Valentines is in 2 days, do you…want to get ready for chocolate making?"

Kamiko didn't say anything, only nodded furiously with a slight blush still on her face.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Onii-chan!"

"Yea?"

"Kamiko is making honmei-choco for someone!"

"…_What?"_

Kyoko covered the phone, bending over to hide from the watchful eyes of her sister.

"I don't know who it is for…"

"…I see..._Who do you think it is for..?"_

"…There are…too many boys she hangs out with! They're all boys!"

"…"

* * *

><p>She swiped at her forehead, rubbing the slight sheen of sweat onto her sweater. She stood proudly in front of her work.<p>

A single box, the colour of lilac with a black bow, inside the box contains chocolates of many, many kinds.

This is the very first time Kamiko is going to give out chocolates for valentines, especially _honmei-choco._

To who?

A very special someone in her heart.

She gently pulled the box to her chest, gripping it and hoping that the person would accept it.

Her eyes glanced towards the clock, widening slightly before quickly rushing out of the kitchen.

She really didn't realised she had spent the entire night making chocolates, and the time was currently passed one in the morning. She should be well asleep by now.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She frowned, wondering if she should really give it. It took an incredible amount of courage to even walk to school with the box in her hands.

"Yo! Kamiko!"

She turned back, blinking when she saw Yamamoto. She bowed slightly in respond, flushing as she realised he was staring at the heart-shaped box.

"…"

"…For me?"

"…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

She didn't know when or how it escalated to the point there is a meet up behind the school debating on who's getting her chocolate.

"…Guys…?"

As per se, no one paid any attention to her, which was quite confusing as it is her chocolate she'll be giving out.

And without realising, a child with thick black hair, in an afro, ran into her and bounced back. Of course, Lambo cried, and threw a slight tantrum which lead to another series of event which could not be described as 'normal' in her dictionary.

"…Lambo?!" Her own voice surprised her when she heard that it came out louder than expected. It did cause the other males to turn back to her, only for them to yelp as a purple object collapse itself onto her.

"Ten Year Bazooka?!

* * *

><p>She came back, flushed.<p>

She came back to the sight of the boys blushing.

"…Bye."

She spun on the heels of her foot and ran home.

No one realised the box was gone.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_As the purple cloud started to fade away, she was met with the sight of a nicely furnished living room with white walls and red carpet. The main interior colour theme is a mixture of red and gold. _

_But most importantly, it is a place she never been at._

"_Kamiko."_

_She blinked, turning her head to a side to meet with a face up closed. The male was wearing a plain black suit with a white dress shirt underneath. He looks familiar, yet she couldn't figure out who exactly it is. The name was on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't really put a finger on it._

"_You're not Kamiko…"_

"…"

"…_You're her 13-year-old self."_

"…_?"_

_She jerked back as the male began to chuckle. _

"_How cute." _

"…_Who are you…?"_

"_Hm? You don't remember me? I'm your fiancé."_

"…_Eh?"_

_The male snickered at the shocked face of the girl, glancing down to her lap and taking the chocolate box._

"_These are mine, I presume?"_

_And before she real was going on, she felt something akin to lips upon her own. _

_Just when she was able to move her own limbs, a cloud of lilac covered her sight, preventing her to see._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_The group of boys, consisting of the 'guardians' and the children stared anxiously at the dust of pinkish-purple cloud, awaiting for what is next._

_Only when the cloud faded away were they met with the sight of a woman, perhaps the age of 23, with long hair in a half-up half-down style, warm brown eyes and a gentle smile on her face. _

_Her clothing style was fairly simple, consisting of a plain white dress fluttering down to her knees and a lilac cardigan on top. _

"_Oh? Is today that day?" Her voice was fairly soft, quite similar to…_

_All the boys stopped and paled, realising that it was 'Kamiko'._

_So, what really made them pale and turn to the point of murderous?_

'_Kamiko's' hand was lying on a noticeable bulge on her stomach, softly caressing along the bump._

"_K-Kamiko!" Tsunayoshi was the first to speak, twitching at the sight._

"_Yes?"_

"_Y-You're…p-pre-pregnant?!"_

"…_It appears like so…" She muttered out, glancing down at her stomach._

_Ryohei jumped forward, gripping onto her shoulders, making her look back up, with a dark shadow across his eyes._

"…_Who?"_

_The woman merely smiled, tilting her head to aside. She brought a hand up, waving it slightly as the light caught onto a small diamond on her ring finger._

"_Who do you think?"_

_And a puff erupted, covering the entire body of the 165cm woman._

_The boys stood there, not knowing what to think. Looking blankly at the flustered state of the younger woman in place, watching as she turned and ran away._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__ I started off this fanfic with writing Kamiko as shy. Now she just comes off as apathetic. And sometimes, it's a bit hard to keep her in character, even though I'm the one who created her…_

_In this chapter, Kamiko is revealed to have sun flame. I actually wanted her to have mist, but there was already 2-4 main characters in the show that uses mist…So I decided to let her have sun flame, and it would also be easier to put her in instead of having her in the background._

_This chapter came out late. Sorry. Was a bit hard to write it...And I need a beta..._

_I plan to have a poll out by the next chapter for the pairings. _

_Question is, who do you ship her with?_

_22/2/16_


	8. Chapter 8: Accepting the Ring

_**Of Secret and Mafia.**_

_**Chapter 8.**_

_**A/N;**__ Fact; in my original plan, I had wanted Kamiko to join up with Byakuran, rather than Mukuro. I had also wanted her to have cloud flames, and be a little more shy and oblivious. But, I hadn't wanted her to be like Kyoko, or a girl that has a personality like someone in the anime, and give her a new character personality. If that makes sense. Currently, I'm trying to make her strong, yet not mary-sue, so she'll have a ton of moments of uselessness. _

_P.s. Although, the male in the valentine's omake isn't 'specific' and that he could've been anyone, the omake had nothing to do with the currently fanfic._

_Kamiko and Varia interaction in this chapter. More abuse to Kamiko. Sorry Kamiko…_

* * *

><p><em>"The naked truth is always better than the best-dressed lie."<em>

_-Anonymous._

* * *

><p>Kamiko isn't good with weapons.<p>

That's a fact.

Hibari Kyoya tried to pair her off with some that he owned, and it all end up with a badly injured Kamiko, with the adding fact of her tripping every few seconds in the hold of said weapon.

She needed a weapon that isn't big, nor eye-catching. Something that could match up with her simple fighting movements, and won't get in her way.

So, when it all comes down to this, Hibari decided to just simply give her a small knife, barely any bigger than the size of her hand with the blade the length of her fingers. It was an ordinary flip knife, that could be used to bring during camping and everyday life, and wouldn't hurt someone to the point of life-harming, but definitely sharp enough to cut them and give her enough time to think of a plan.

And may no-one forget that Kamiko was well-informed in poison and drugs. It was meant for Chikusa and to develop a new toxic to go into his hollowed out needles, but never had enough time to put it into action. So, basically, she now has many books lining the white bookshelf in her bedroom, and a brain filled with knowledge all about poison.

Meaning, she could easily cover her pocket knife with the proper component to kill someone in a slight cut.

But, enough about that, what's more important is her form of fighting.

Kamiko keeps to simple actions, such as punches and kicks. In which he noticed that she has stronger movements in her arms, and faster leg movements.

But that really means nothing because even though her arm is stronger than her legs, the amount of strength behind her actions are barely on the brink of harming.

Kamiko…really is going to be hard to train to be able to have the strength to be put in direct attacks, and she's more likely to be in the shadow, indirectly destroying famiglia from within.

* * *

><p>Ryohei isn't as well informed on about his sister as he thought he is. But then again, their relationship isn't as good as it was years ago.<p>

He tried to keep their bond strong, although, somewhere along the way, he forgot his aim and let go.

Alas, this is the consequence for not trying to hold the rope, to tug it tighter.

It wasn't hard for him to go and daydream in class, to go and fade away into the amidst of his memories. To the days where Kamiko would have shoulder-length hair, toddling after him, crying out his name and begging him not to leave her alone.

These days, it seems ad if she's more keen on avoiding him then so more than even saying his name aloud.

"Kamiko."

He won't fail this time, as he did so the many times before. His voice was loud, not near the point of shouting though, as he closed the door behind him.

Somewhere deep in his mind, he felt quite stupid for waiting nearly 3 hours for her to come home, even though he had full knowledge that these days, Kamiko would come home quite late.

"We need to talk."

"…'Kay."

_That_ was not the reaction he had expected. In his mind, all played out, he had expected her to crower and try to run away. He hadn't thought about what to say when she's willing to talk to him.

"…"

He glanced towards their dinning table, a table with 6 chairs in total, 3 that are sat upon a blue moon, and one that is used by itself.

The house was eerily quiet, and he had chosen a day where Kyoko had stayed out with her friends, girls by the name of Hana and Haru.

The scraping sound of the chair against the floor was possibly the only sound in the house, sans their breathing.

"…I want to help Mukuro be freed."

"…I know- wait. What?"

"…"

He blinked, standing up and grabbing a water bottle before chugging down a good amount of said bottle. He sat back down, deciding to try again.

"…I would like to talk about…"

"…Hibari Kyoya is training me."

Ryohei blinked. He may not be idiotic, but he was definitely not the definition of smart. He could see why his sister would want to help the male be free, but he couldn't put his mind around why Hibari Kyoya would be training her and the reason behind it all.

The chair knocked backwards.

It was not from him.  
>"…I'm already involved…There's no point in just staying in the background."<p>

"What?"

His eyes narrowed. It seems as if his youngest sister just implied that she's willing to get pulled deeper into the Mafia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

That night, it was hard to sleep.

Especially when his mind kept debating on whether if it was his fault Kamiko is stepping into the underworld.

If he wasn't involved, there is a good chance no one would know about her, but then 'Mukuro' would've still asked her to join him.

He has yet to know the entire story behind it all, but he thought he knew enough to know that his sister is not going to back down from this.

She's weak.

That's a fact.

But her mentality is strong.

She's not the smartest, but she's a girl that would think outside the box, not always logically, and would not give up when it comes to helping someone she trusts. Hence why she had a mental breakdown when 'they' was taken away, and is willing to get involved in bloodshed to just get them out.

His sister…_really is…unique._

* * *

><p>As much as Kamiko <em>dislikes<em> her siblings, they are still her family, and she won't give them up. Maybe she'll hold a slight grudge to them, but she'll still jump over a cliff to save them, if called for.

Half of her wanted to go ahead and ask her brother if their bonds still have a chance of being fixed, and if so, she'll willing to put everything behind her and openly accept him as an older brother once more.

But on the other hand, she still wants him to feel how she felt when they all left her, not willing to look at her and see her as their younger sister.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…What…did you just give me?"

"A pocket knife."

"…_Why?"_

"Hn."

"…Didn't you make weapons…illegal?"

"It doesn't apply to this situation."

"And _what type of situation is this?"_

"…Hn."

"Don't ignore the question!"

Kamiko stared at the sharp object, bewildered. When she had walked through the school gate this very day, she would've never expected Hibari Kyoya to pull her out of class to hand her the pocket-sized weapon.

She wasn't naïve to the fact that she has zero talent in using any weapon, and can barely punch anyone. In fact, the most she could do is spray pepper spray in someone's eye, but even then, she would've taken a little too long to pull out the small spray bottle.

So, for Hibari to hand her this knife, knowing full well that it may end up like all the other weapons, was quite surprising. After all, she could accidently drop it during a fight and have her opponent use it against her.

…

She wasn't made to fight. _Damnit._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…Nagi…_What?!"_ Kamiko clenched the phone between her fingered, scowling.

"What do you mean by the statement, 'She's missing?" The usual pauses and hesitance in her voice and words was gone, only to leave a voice filled with pure anger and hurt.

"She can't be missing! You're the _hospital!_ You're meant to watch over your patients and care for them, this is _not what you're meant to do!_ How on earth did you managed to lose a girl who had been in a coma for nearly a month? With damaged organs for that fact!" She ranted on, not caring at the baffled stares coming from her classmates, who knew that she barely saw a word per day.

She frowned, hanging up, and ran into her classroom to grab her bag. Without thinking, she ran out of the school ground's, ignoring the glare coming from Hibari Kyoya.

A hit from Hibari Kyoya she could deal with, but having Nagi being lost from her world once more, she couldn't.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto Takeshi was happy-go-lucky. Not stupid. Obviously.<p>

He had managed to go so far without any of his 'supposed friends' suspecting his grins and laughs. It was only when he was courageous enough to jump were they 'worried' and only then did someone come to save him.

He really want to hit his head against a brick wall, constantly questioning why he had thoughts of wanting to jump, and came so close to the other side. There were many others who are going through worse times than him, for instance, Tsuna.

He was bullied for his entire schooling life, and had no friends. Yamamoto Takeshi was lucky enough to even be able to not be hated, admired even. So what if they were never his true friends, at least he had someone to stand with, and make happy memories –even if they were all forced-.

Then there was Sasagawa Kamiko; the younger sister to his upperclassmen and the most popular girl in his grade. Even then, she was never really acknowledged.

Not that Yamamoto is saying anything about that, he never noticed her as well. If he thought back into the deepest pit of his memories, he would find a girl sitting at the back of the classroom in nearly every class of every year. If he really tried, he would've noticed the music coming from behind the tree he sat under. He would've noticed the swift movement of brown hair as she escaped after leaving bandages on his desk when he arrived to school hurt from baseball practice.

But sadly, he didn't.

When she was assigned to be his tutor for that term, he found out many things about her.

One being that she loves sushi, the main reason why she accepts the request to teach him.

Two being that she would promptly flush whenever he compliments her, so he would compliment her whenever he got the chance to, which was every minute.

They were close, ya'know?

But after the fight from the other school occurred, he realized she changed. Mentally more than physically, but he could see the dark bags under her eyes, the way her clothes were slightly bigger, and how dull her eyes looked.

Of course, she didn't talk to him anymore. He even tried to compliment her, but she merely shrugged it off and walked away.

Once again, he wasn't stupid. He liked to act happy, and free, but that definitely doesn't mean, in any way, that he was oblivious to what was happening.

The fight from Kokuyo was not normal. A human being could not have the ability to transform into any animal using just teeth cartridges. And his baseball bat couldn't, and shouldn't, transform into a sword with just a fast swing.

And he swore that when he looked into the window hidden by stray branches, he could see the figure of Kamiko. There was no doubt, mainly because no one in the school has hair that long and that specific shade of brown. Nor that hair style, slightly parted to the right, with the left pinned back behind her ear.

It just so happened that when everything ended, Kamiko changed.

He obviously knows that whatever he is currently involved in is not simply just a 'game'. The only reason he choose to stay was only because with Tsuna, he wouldn't be living. He _own_ Tsuna his life, and if he does die in this supposed 'game' it wouldn't matter much, because he gave up his life and put it on the line ever since that day he step onto the other side of the fence, willing to go to the other side. He is only here today because of Tsuna, and that means that he is simply extending his time that had already ended.

He also knows that Kamiko is also involved in the same 'game' he is playing. Whether she has full knowledge on what is happening or not, he doesn't know.

But does he need to? He only needs to help her back on her feet like how Tsuna help him to realize that living is worth it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A simply outing with his friends had somehow lead to a fight between two people, no doubt strong.

Both being males, with one having long silver hair and a hand that is replaced with a sword, and the other of a boy his age, with sandy brown hair and a strange blue flame ignited on his forehead. Somewhat alike to what Tsuna had when he saved him.

At the corner of his eye, he could faintly see the infant asking the girls to go evacuate.

He managed to shout out Tsuna's name before the other male dragged him away, and a cloud of dust from the explosion covered his vision.

Dirt flying into his eye made him momentarily blind, but he quickly recovered and snatched the baseball bat, swinging it harshly and watching as it turned into a sword. He hand moved to grip at the base, and he stood to watch as Gokudera Hayato pull out several dynamites and throw them in the air, aiming at the white-haired male who was closing into the smaller two males.

"What's that?" The long-haired male scowled out, and Yamamoto Takeshi could only watch as Gokudera Hayato spoke out the first sentence.

"Take a look at what happens when you raise a hand against him. You won't be walking away!"

"Well, it's something like that. We'll take you on!" He decided to add in his two cents.

He felt a gush of pride when Tsuna looked at him –And Gokudera Hayato- with admiration.

"I didn't bring it with me, but my bat was sitting over there…" He could faintly remember, now that the thrill lessened a bit, that he had never really brought the bat with him, but when the attack started, his extra sense told him that a bat was nearby and he just went on auto-pilot.

The male jumped back down, screaming out a 'voi' or something along that line.

"You guys involved with him?! I don't really understand, but I'll tell you one thing for certain!" His eyes shined of blood-lust, and his grin turned sadistic, "Defy me, and you'll die!"

"I'll repeat that phrase right back to you!"

Yamamoto Takeshi couldn't see how Gokudera could be so brave, but he still had a question to ask the male, so he decided it was the appropriate time to ask now.

"That's a sword, right?" The he paused, before walking forward, shoving aside the blaring sounds of warnings ringing in his head.

"I'll start."

He ignored the boy with the blue flame screaming at him not to do it.

"Please don't do it! That's not a person you can handle!"

Towards the end, he did pause, listening to the boy.

"He is simply that dangerous."

"Hah. It's too late for regrets!"

Yamamoto Takeshi blinked, before frowning as the male ran towards him, and his hand moved to go against the hit from the other's sword.

"Here I come!"

He flicked his sword upwards, watching as the body flew up, "The way you swing…You haven't leant a style!"

"What of it?!" He knows he hasn't learnt a style. After all, it has barely been months since he had first picked up the sword and practiced it with his father. And that was after furiously begging the old man.

"In that case, this'll be a breeze!"

…

And everything turned red.

* * *

><p>She ran through the crowd frantically, hoping to catch sight of purple hair. Lord knows she was tired, and her body was merely working on autopilot. But, she swore she wouldn't rest until she found Nagi. It shouldn't be too hard, right? How hard was it to find a girl that just escaped from hospital from a coma, and the fact that she has purple hair.<p>

In the midst of pushing people aside, she hadn't realized she had accidentally knocked over someone. Not until that person had grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her back.

"Peasant."

She blinked, turning around to see who had grabbed her and insulted her.

Her eyes twitched, and she tried to back away. She had her fair share of meeting strange people, and had developed a slight skill in figuring out if a person is normal or not. And the first thing to look out for is their looks.

This person fits perfectly in the 'not normal' category.

He had blond hair, which was pretty ordinary, but his bangs completely cover his eyes. And he has a little, silver crown sitting on the left side of his head.

And if that wasn't enough clues, he was in a black long coat with an emblem stitched on the front. It was definitely not a school symbol, and the term '_Varia'_ is most likely to be Italian, if her non-existence knowledge in Italian said anything.

"How dare you push the Prince."

She deadpanned.

If she wasn't sure about her previous statements, she was definitely sure that he's not normal. Normal people don't dubbed themselves as 'Prince."

She muttered out a 'sorry' and did a little bow and tried to run away and continue her search in finding Nagi.

Tried, is the key word.

She was pulled back once more and the grinning face of the blond was shoved in front of her.

"For pushing the Prince and trying to run away. You, peasant, will show the Prince the best sushi place in this town, and pay for him!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She mentally muttered out curses, pushing her nigiri around her plate. She glanced up, frowning slightly as the blond giggled.

"…"

"Well, I suppose as a prize, you may know the Prince's name!"

She really hoped she'll never see him again, but knowing her fate, she'll probably will.

"It's Belphegor. But, you may address the Prince as your highness."

"…Sasagawa Kamiko."

"…Kamiko, eh?"

She twitched slightly at being called so informally, but shoved it aside. There was no point in correcting it.

* * *

><p>She didn't mean to overhear what was happening, but it wasn't her fault that they decided to have this conversation in the middle of the street, for all to hear and either walk away or to acknowledge it.<p>

She silently prayed that no one would get hurt, because after all, they're going against the Mafia. _Professional assassins_.

It wasn't hard for her to find out what and who they were, after all, if they were coming from Italy and is capable of holding weapons without it being confiscated and being thrown in jail, they were more then likely dangerous. And, they know about Vongola tenth, and everything regarding it.

She watched as a tall man jumped down, glancing at the fallen bodies of his subordinates to the group of teenagers, who was clearly involved in this 'Vongola Famiglia' and the entire Mafia subject.

"Did you do this? Who holds the Thunder Ring? Is it that curly-head brat?"

She frowned, staring at the brunet as she tried to deny it, but clearly, his stuttering wasn't helping.

It wasn't_ right._ For a child, barely over the age of 5 to hold a ring, especially to such a well-known Mafioso famiglia. But, it wasn't like she could do anything, and it wasn't the worse to had happen. Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa was clear examples of the cruel doings in the underground world.

It was disgusting.

"If you get in the way, I'll kill you."

She _wanted_ to go out there and slap some common sense in everyone; that a child shouldn't be involved in such activities, but it was only want. She could physically do anything.

She was pathetic, that she'll acknowledge, and because of that, she'll stay hidden in the shadows and listen to what was going on. She has no right to get involved. She wasn't close friends with them, nor was she having the strong determination to hunt any of them down. She was just an ordinary school girl who has a brother that was well involved in this blood-shed event.

"Hold on, Levi," Soft thuds indicates body jumping into the ground next to Levi-a-than.

A whole group in matching coats with the same symbol patched on.

"You can't hunt them by yourself."

Her eyes narrowed.

She knew it.

Called it.

Whatever statement there was out there to confirm that what she had guess what correct. The blond male –Belphegor, or 'your highness'- was indeed involved in the entire Mafioso event.

"Share the prey."

She_ knew_ that the blond was homicidal.

"It seems like the situation has changed. The other Guardians of the Rings are here." An infant spoke out. Looking quite similar to Reborn, except his/her face was covered by the dark hood; only the chubby cheeks was shown, with two purple triangle tattooed on.

"Voi! How dare you trick me, you trash."

"H-he's here!" Tsunayoshi yelled out, faced plastered with pure shock. And by his words, it seems like he and the white-haired commander has met, and it probably didn't end so well.

"Voi! Which one of you has the rain ring?"

It wasn't as if she did know who had the ring, but if she had to guess upon chance and her deduction skills, it would seems as if Yamamoto Takeshi would hold the rain ring. And so, she would beg that he would not scream out that he has it, only because she doesn't want to see his being killed by the merciless cold-blooded killer. This wasn't a game. And she was sure he would know that, but she wouldn't put it up to him to give a show of courage.

"I do."

_Damnit Yamamoto Takeshi._

"So it's you?" The white-head male yelled out, "Three seconds. I'll cut you to pieces in three seconds." The sword flickered up, shining in the light.

"Out of the way." A deep voice interrupted.

"He's here. I never though I'd see him again." Reborn spoke out, "Xanxus."

Kamiko peeked out of the corner of the wall she was hiding behind. Looking at whoever this 'Xanxus' was. And it was a tall male, with spiked back black hair and scars littering his face.

Intimidating.

His entire aura was shouting intimidating.

Even his red eyes shone when he glared down at Tsunayoshi.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." He stated. And his hands came up, only to glow in deep orange flames. She wanted to scream out how unfair it was, that he was able to get his flames out when was barely even trying, whilst she had to be put in a life-or-death situation for it to come out, only to force her to be knocked unconscious.

"Boss. Are you going to use that so soon? Here?"

"Are you going to get us, too?!"

"That's dangerous. Run." Reborn stated, voice emotionless.

…

"Die."

She quickly turned around, pressing her back against the wall and waited.

Instead of hearing the burst of flame and the screaming, she heard another voice call out.

"Hold on, Xanxus. That's enough." She looked up, and saw another man, this time with short blond hair. "I'll take charge from here."

"D-dad?"

She frowned. Tsunayoshi's dad? They hardly look the same.

"Iemitsu."

"Why are you here?"

"Xanxus. Re your subordinated going to point their swords at the external advisor?"

At this point, she tuned everything out and ran away. Making her footsteps as soft as possible and hoping that no one would notice her through the commotion.

.

.

.

.

.

Too bad, someone did.

* * *

><p>She kicked the invisible rock, wincing as her shoe scrapped the concrete.<p>

Her head tilted up, looking at the sun as it was nearly gone in the landscape and the moon that was just there.

Her brown eyes watered, and she squatted down on the middle of the road, ignoring the looks from passers. There was almost no one here, now that it was quite late in the evening, nearing to night time.

Her arms came around to hide her face, as she buried herself on her knees.

After almost a full day of searching, and a bunch of other events, she never managed to find Nagi.

And whilst she wasn't going to give up, she couldn't stand trying to look for something without any clues.

Her life was in chaos, and she, herself, couldn't even find the strength to keep going. On some days, she just want to burry herself in her blanket and never wake up, not necessarily meaning she's giving up on life, just meaning she's giving up on trying too hard when there was no rewards waiting for her at the end.

She has nothing to hold onto, no hope, and no foundation.

Kamiko slowly stood up, grimacing at the sounds of her bones cracking.

She made way home, pulling out the set of keys and sliding it into the hole, turning, and pushing the door open. Surprisingly, all lights was off and the house was in completely darkness.

...Or not.

She pushed back the instinct to jump back in shock as she caught sight of her brother sitting on the dinner table, was nothing but a bare table lamp on. He was holding onto a ring, or something along the line.

"…Ryohei…?"

He looked up, frowning.

Sure his sister may be informed about the fact that he was involved in the Mafia, but that doesn't mean he's willing to tell her everything.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He really wasn't stupid.

He knows that his sister is going through harsh times. And when she walked through that door, soaked and eyes puffy, he really did want to grab her and hug her. Like what he used to do back in the past when she would trip and scrap her knees.

But alas, the connection they used to have was no longer there.

When he had gotten that ring in the mailbox, along with the letter, he hadn't known what to do. Accepting the ring means to be fully involved in the Mafia, no going out and go back to the carefree life of a 15 year old.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"It's a ring. Half of the sun ring."

"…And by accepting…the ring…You're going to be fully involved…"

"…Yeah."

"…Are you?"

He looked up, staring at his sister. The girl who currently have no expression, just blankly staring at him.

"Are you?...To accept the position, and to put your life on the line. To never go back once you…" She hesitated, taking in a deep breath, and continued, "…It won't be the same anymore. The life you once had, made up of whatever a normal male would do, it'll be filled with…_blood-shed._"

She walked closer, and placed her hand on top of the hand that was holding onto the ring.

"Are you willing, to give it up?"

"…And what would I really get out of it all?"

"…Absolutely nothing, and everything."

He closed his eyes, opening once more with determination. He knows that Kamiko would be involved either way, with him or without, and he'd rather do it with her than sit at home waiting for news of whether she's alive or not.

"I am a Sun Guardian of the Vongola Famiglia."

_He watched as Kamiko stepped back with shock, and he grinned._

"…_Ryohei…"_

* * *

><p>She cursed.<p>

Tugging a sweater over her head, and slipping on her shoes. The door slammed open, and she quickly ran out, ignoring the fact that she didn't lock the door behind her.

She promised she was going to support her brother in the fight, and lord knows why she was running late.

Okay, maybe she hasn't fully forgiven him for his wrongs, but that doesn't mean she would neglect him in times of his fights, something that could easily put him into a life-risking situation.

And when she did make it to the front of the school's gate, she stopped. Her brown eyes widened, because to be fair, she did not exactly approve of her brother fighting in a _cage. A freaken cage with lights surrounding it all._

What is this?

An animal fight?

Her eyes quickly scanned the situation and the people there. And indeed, there was Tsunayoshi and co. A group consisting of Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato, Reborn, and surprisingly, Lambo.

On the other side was obviously Varia.

"There seems to be someone watching us, Marmon." Belphegor stated, and Kamiko swore his head tilted to her direction. In fact, she though it was her that he was mentioning. But that seems to be wrong as the infant turned to stare at Reborn.

"I know. He's not even a guardian. I'd like to get a spectator's fee from him."

She put everything aside when she heard the distant voice of a lady speaking.

"Now, Guardians of the Sun, please come to the center of the ring."

She mentally rolled her eyes when both guardians gave a slight dramatic speech before walking to the ring, especially when her brother made a ring with his friends and started to shout.

"There is no mistake. We have confirmed that these are the real Half Vongola Rings. As a rule, the Rings will be hung from your necks."

Kamiko narrowed her eyes.

'_It's starting…Good luck, Ryohei…Nii-san.'_

...

"Oh, my!" She heard a gasp and frowned. Only to deadpanned at the scene. Her brother had overdramatically flung his shirt off, reveling a toned body form, and only to attract the other…person.

She couldn't make up her mind whether that person was a female or not…

"Now that I got a close look, you have a pretty nice body!" Lussuria shook slightly side to side, grinning widely as he stared at Ryohei. "You're just my type!"

"What."

Kamiko sweatdropped.

True to it all, there really wasn't even normal Mafioso when it comes to someone in interaction with Tsunayoshi and co.

They're all weird.

Even if they're meant to be cold-blood killers.

…

"I've decided. I'm taking you home."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just going to fight fair and square."

"Mah. That pose must be for boxing." Kamiko turned worried. Sure, this person may be slightly weird and different, but he was still in the mafia, and longer than the teenagers, so, he should've experienced many things. So, it was best not to underestimate him. Especially when he could easily tell that Ryohei did boxing with just a glance, even when he barely went into position.

"Not very trendy." He flung off the coat. "I, Lussuria, will play with you using the ultimate standing fighting style, Muay Thai."

"Compare to the beauty of my Muay Thai, boxing is nothing more than a game."

"You! I won't allow you to mock boxing!"

"Hehe."

"The Sun Ring, Lussuria vs. Sasagawa Ryohei, battle start!"

And all at once, the lights flickered on, and the ring was lite up with lights, far too bright to be able to stare at directly without hurting one's eyes.

Kamiko could tell, this round, was rigged.

She stared at her brother as he cringed back and squinted his eyes.

"This ring was created for the Guardians of Sun. It is a solar coliseum created by a faux sun."

And so, she watched as her brother stood still, being kneed in abdomen, watching as he jerked back in pain, crying out. As he started to punch blindly, missing, significantly, as the other person came up to strike at his cheek.

"You're getting close to my ideal body. My favorite is wasted, cold, unmoving body.

"Knock it off!"

And he slugged the other.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Only for the other to turn around in the air, and she knew, that it was nothing more than a game to the male in Varia.

"Don't pick on me!"

When Ryohei managed to pull back a fist and got ready to strike, she knew something was up, and prayed that the tiny crack of hope that was growing would help Ryohei.

"I won't let you go this time!"

He strikes.

She frowned.

Maybe, her brother was no match to the older person, as he flew back after an audible crack was heard coming from his fist.

* * *

><p><em>"We fear rejection;<em>

_Want attention;_

_Crave affection; and_

_Dream of perfection."_

_-Anonymous._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8 omake I.<strong>_

_**Poison and Kamiko?!**_

_(Who misses the interaction between Mukuro, Ken, Chikusa, and Kamiko? I do. Kamiko is starting to seem apathetic, so lets rewind to when she was just awkward.)_

Mukuro stared at the girl huddled in the corner of the room with books spread out around her.

"…Kamiko?" He called out, slowly walking towards her. If he was used to her antics, he would've walked with caution.

"You've been reading for a while now, won't it be best to stop and do something else?" He tried to not hint that she should stop this excessive reading spree, and do something that would help them all. Take cooking, for example. And it wasn't just because he was hungry…

Ken and Chikusa were too.

Kamiko tilt her head.

"…Do you think…Chikusa would appreciate an upgrade?"

"…What?"

"…His needles are lacking-"

"His needles are filled with poison"

"-And the amount that comes out-"

"An average of 50 needles comes out with one spin"

"So, I suppose he'd like an upgrade, right?"

Mukuro stared at her, sighing, and deciding that it simply wasn't worth the effort of trying to make her think otherwise.

She grinned.

Mukuro stared.

She stood up and ran out.

Mukuro stared.

Chikusa came into the room, looking questioningly at Mukuro.

"…Be aware, Chikusa, be aware."

Chikusa sighed. He was used to it all, from the very start when she had proclaim that she had supposedly 'killed' Ken, but alas, it was a false alarm.

.

.

.

.

.

"This…What is this?" He stared at the set of needles, a hue of purple coated the inside of the hollowed out needled, to the little tube of blue liquid.

"This," Kamiko gestured towards the needles, "is poisonous needles. A new formula that I've created to paralyze a person within one scratch of a single needle."

Chikusa forced back a grin.

"And this," She pointed towards the tube, "Is the antidote. That is, if you're willing to save them."

Chikusa finally let out his grin.

Both of them pointed ignored the crouching figure of the blue-headed male as he whimpered on how he needed to know 'normal' people and how he only knows homicides.

Luckily, Ken was out.

But when he did come back, he was well shocked at how Mukuro glared at him.

And that, was the story of how Kamiko decided to learn the art of poison.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 8 <em>****_Omake II._**

**_Numbers._**

**_AU._**

For the longest time possible, Kamiko could only remember seeing numbers. Red, glowing numbers hovering on top of each and every person's head, following them around. And for the longest time possible, Kamiko never knew what it was and what it stood for, until that day a few years ago.

_00:00:00:00:47:34_

"Obaa-san." Kamiko gave a slight bow, and sat down, pulling out a black flute and placed it against her lips. She watched as the old lady on the hospital bed stared at her, a smile on her lips.

Her eyes momentarily glanced towards the red numbers on top, tilting her head at the slowly decreasing numbers.

_00:00:00:00:45:12_

Her breath came out slow, before the momentum went up. She looked away from the numbers, going back to ignoring it as usual. She told herself that the numbers were normal, and that everyone has it, just that they could ignore it better than her.

She knew it wasn't normal, that's what everyone told her, that she was probably just hallucinating. And perhaps that's why she tends to force herself to ignore it, but today was different. The glowing numbers was slowly and steadily decreasing, and is significantly lower than what she'd normally see.

"Obaa-san…Do you think…that perhaps…you'd be able to live longer…?"

She stared, unnerved by the bittersweet smile on the old lady's face.

"Kamiko, my dear, everyone wants to live longer, but everything has to end, and a human life could only go on for so long."

_00:00:00:00:34:13_

Kamiko adored her non-blood related grandmother, the very woman who sat by her and taught her how to play a variety of instruments, praising her along the way.

"Obaa-san. What is it that you'd like to do…"

"…I want to hear the very song we created together, my dear."

"…If…that's what you wish for."

And so, she played, watching with half-lidded eyes at the numbers. If she was right, then this was the first occurrence that she witness a number so close to zero.

_00:00:00:00:25:11_

And when the numbers did hit zero, a loud ringing sound filled the room as the warm eyes dulled and closed. Kamiko blinked, and it was only that after the shock wore off did she realized that the loud sound was the indication that the heart beat had stopped.

She scrambled up, pressing the red button to call the doctors in. She denied everything, that maybe the numbers shouldn't indicate the death of someone, and that maybe it was just a coincidence.

Maybe.

* * *

><p>It was hard.<p>

She hates seeing the numbers, she could barely do anything without the numbers haunting her, from the bare corners of her eyes. To want just a simple stroll down the park, and to see children barely the age of 5 with low numbers; to see a couple with one of the pair soon nearly death; to see a happy family, unknowing to their future faith. She couldn't do anything, and once she did; tried to warn someone on their faith and only for them to laugh at her.

Until, she met that person.

Yamamoto Takeshi.

She swore she witness his number go down to two days, or less, and heard students screaming that he's willing to take his life by jumping down from the other side of the fence.

And the next day, he arrived to class, with numbers that should describe his life as on going for another _47 _years.

She didn't get it.

And then, the very same thing happened to the new transfer student in their class.

Gokudera Hayato.

_And again;_

_Miura Haru,_

_Rokudo Mukuro,_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Someone was changing people's faith. Their destiny. Their life span.

And she'd be damned if she doesn't find out who it is, changing everything she grew to know.

* * *

><p>She stared at him, before bursting out in bubbles of laughter.<p>

"Kamiko? Why are you laughing…?"

She shook her head, bringing a finger up to wipe away a stray tear drop.

She should've known, all along, it was him.

Only he could change someone's faith, because he was _just that damn special._

"Sawada Tsunayoshi… You really are something…"

"…Eh?"

She just had to force herself to ignore the numbers on his head, hoping that maybe if he was able to make others live longer, he'd would do the same to himself.

Because, she really doesn't want him to be gone at the age of 24…

…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I had a plan for this fanfic. What happened to it…

Kamiko is beginning to get out of her shell, and being more open. Also, more apathetic. And yes, she cannot use any other weapon than a flip knife. Of course, I had a discussion over this with my friend, and he said that a pocket knife is pretty dangerous when used properly.

So, yes, Kamiko is using a pocket knife in the game of Mafia.

Nice.

I first, I had thought between darts and needles, but face it, Kamiko wouldn't be able to harness a weapon that shoots out and needles. And where do people even put darts? In their pocket?

Anyhow; the poll for the pairing is currently up. Although, keep in mind that any romance would not show through until the future arc.

See you next time.

27/3/16.


	9. Chapter 9: Okay? Not really

_**Of Secret and Mafia**_

_**Chapter 9.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__So…I've never thought this FF would have over 200 followers and be included in 3 communities. I started off this FF as a way of seeing if I could write something that would intrigue others and is different from other OC's included FF. Also, who knew that there were people who ships Kamiko and Byakuran, even though they haven't had a single interaction. I ship 'em. Oops. _

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p>'<em>Every new day is another chance to change your life'<em>

_-Anonymous_

* * *

><p>"Stand up, kora." A voice called up, slightly high pitch, catching the attention of everyone that's on the arena. Kamiko tilt her head up, staring at the infant that was currently in the air with a <em>seagull <em>holding him up.

"Colonello!" Tsunayoshi exclaimed.

This _Colonello_ had a tuff of blond hair, held back with a green, camouflage bandana and a black and white '1' pin. The rifle on his back was far bigger in size to his body. And alike to Reborn and Mammon, he had a pacifier around his neck, although light blue in colour.

"Voi! That brat is Colonello, one of the Arcobaleno." Squalo informed, "Why is he here?"

"Kyoko caught me and made me late, kora."

Kamiko blinked, taken back by the name of her sister.

"Were you playing with Kyoko-chan again?"

Kamiko narrowed her eyes, _''again?' what does he mean by 'again'? Why is Kyoko even interacting with someone involved in the mafia?'_

"It's about time," Colonello started, "Show him your real strength, Ryohei!"

"No matter who says what at this point, it's useless. This boy is done for. I'll be taking him." Lussuria stated, a grin on his face the whole time.

Kamiko watched as her brother slowly stood up, "Colonello-shishou. I've been waiting for those words!"

And smoke started to come from his body, a sign of his sweat furiously evaporating.

"Between you and me, our bodies were sculpted differently. You won't hold out much longer under these burning lights." Lussuria continued, "Hurry up and join my collection."

"No, Not yet!"

"Nothing good will come from standing up. Your punches won't work against me."

"Yeah," Ryohei agreed, "It won't work. My left didn't!"

"Now that he mention it, he' s only used his left hands since he saved Fuuta."

"That's right. He hasn't used his right even once, Kora."

"But why?" Tsunayoshi questioned.

"First, it's to let his cells rest and to get them into their best condition. Second, it is because he is the Guardian of Sun!" Colonello shouted out his last words.

"This right hand here is to reflect overwhelming odds!"

"That's perfect!" Lussuria exclaimed. "That's hilarious!"

"What's so funny?"

"I don't know how powerful the punch you've been storing up could be, but it's pointless if it doesn't connect."

And is if it was simply an illusion, multiple figures of Lussuria appeared, circling around Ryohei

Kamiko wince when the body of her brother slammed against the fence, before dropping onto the ground.

'_Ouch.'_

"I'm fine." Ryohei stated, "Let's go."

Kamiko leaned closer, both trying to hide her body and be able to hear what is going on. There were times when her view was hidden by the group, but it was better than to go to the rooftop, where you have to pass Hibari Kyoya's office.

"There." Her brother moved his foot, and brought out his right fist.

"Maximum Cannon!" He shouted out.

"That would've been bad if it was a solid hit."

Kamiko blinked, not knowing where this was going and wondered if he had just wasted the 'power' he stored up in his fist has gone to waste, until the lights started to flicker out and shatter, creating an image of glitter falling down. The area was visibly darker, and he stared as her brother snapped open his eyes.

Kamiko deadpanned after listening to their explanation, pretty sure that sweat cannot evaporate to only leave your body covered in salt to be used to destroy lights, but she'll leave it at that and not question the logic.

…

"Kamiko." She blinked, jerking back to turn around and be face with a male with steel gray eyes.

'_H-Hibari Kyoya?!" _

"…Hello..?" She tried to play off her fear, hoping he won't hurt her for staying back at school at night.

"Follow." He stated, turning around quick enough to make the black jacket on his shoulders flutter. She reluctantly obeyed his instruction, turning back once more to take a glance at her brother, and left.

* * *

><p>"Big Brother!"<p>

Kamiko halted her movements of about to come closer to the battle. Her hand twitched, and she immediately turned around and pressed her back against the closest wall, praying silently no one noticed her.

She had planned to come straight back and to watched the fight when Hibari Kyoya was finished talking to her, but upon hearing that familiar voice, her plan ceased to be put in action and she walked away from the arena and made her way home, in a state of half running and half wanting to stay.

She ignored the way her arm shivered and goose bumps covered the skin that was open to the wind. She threw her hair into a messy ponytail, in the midst of running, and changed her directions to the park nearby her house, rather than to her house. She leaned against a poll, taking in deep breaths, panting heavily, and rests her hands on her knees. The park was dark, no doubt, and no one was there, which was either a good thing or a dangerous choice for her to stay at. She slipped her finger into the front pocket of her sweater and held onto the small knife for reassurance. She pulled herself together and walked towards a swing, plopping herself onto the seat and held onto the chain.

She began to wonder, if it was a coward move to run once she heard the voice of her twin, a girl barely minutes older than her, and to ditch her brother in times of his fight because she was too scared to confront her twin.

But, it was the effect of being put in the older girl's shadow that made her so self-conscious and doubtful to speak up.

"Stupid-Kamiko. What are you even doing…" She whimpered out, breaking the silence.

"Yea, what are you doing?" She jerked back, pulling out the knife and flipped it open, holding it with both hand tightly and turned to the source of the voice.

She expected a shady person, not a boy a few years older than her with blond, shaggy hair and matching eyes, or so she thinks because, frankly, it was quite dark and she could hardly see.

"Who are you?" She spoke out, hoping her won't notice the crack in her voice towards the end as she pretend she wasn't scared.

"I'm Kyoya's teacher, Dino. I'm ashamed you haven't heard of me from him…" His facial expression changed to a gloom as he neared the last part.

"…" She hid her shock, and to be fair, she didn't expect Hibari Kyoya's teacher to be a male just a few years older and look a bit happy-go-lucky.

He tilt his head, smiling, before walking closer to her. Kamiko let out the breath she was unconsciously holding in, and slump down onto the plastic seat of the swing, ignoring the loud creaking sound and jiggling of the metal chain.

"So, who are you?" The male questioned, coming to sit on the swing next to hers.

"Sasagawa Kamiko." She answered monotonously, kicking forward to make the swing move.

At the corner of her eye, she saw him nodding.

"…Hibari Kyoya…has been…training me, I guess…" She spoke out, breaking the silence.

"Training you? Why?" His face converted to bewildered, completely baffled on why a suppose school girl would take training lesson from someone that is being classified as a 'demon' from the people in the town.

"…I…I committed a crime and am paying the price." She replied, hoping he won't continue to ask.

She received a nod.

"...Wait. Sasagawa? Then, Ryohei's your…?" He trailed off, hinting for her to answer.

"…Brother." She ignored his look if he noticed her hesitance in saying that the mentioned male was her brother, or the way her hands tighten around the chain, making her fist turn white and her nails digging into her skin, almost painfully.

After a nearly painful silence pause, the male stood up, brushing away any sand that flew onto his pants and held out a hand to the girl. Purposely ignoring the way her eyes widened and tears glittered the bottom of her eyelids. He won't pry into her personal life he she doesn't want him to.

Her eyes glued to his hand, and he patiently watched as her hand slowly came out, trembling and full of doubt.

Her hand was cold, and was limp. He tugged her up, "I'll walk you home."

She froze, mentally asking herself if it was safe to agree to a stranger walking her home.

"…Or not." She watched as he grinned, scratching the back of his head, "How 'bout, I walk you to Tsuna's house? You know him?"

She deadpanned, sighing, and just pulled her hand out of his grip and walked forward.

"Hey! Wait! It's not good for girls like you to walk home alone! Especially at night…" He called out, words ringing in the night.

She weighted each option. Before spinning around and crossed her arms, she felt that she should mention that it's completely pointless, and although it was nice of him to offer to walk her home, her house was barely 5 kilometers away and was located at the far end of the street.

"It's…okay. I can walk home." She spoke out, turning around and walking off once more, picking up her pace when she heard the sounds of footsteps trailing after her. And soon, she was almost running.

She only stopped when she heard a soft 'thud' behind her, and spun around, sweatdropping at the sight of the blond male on the ground, face flat against the pavement.

She walked forwards, gripping onto his forearm and tugged him up, pulling out a band-aid from her sweater, faintly remembering that she left band-aids in each and every clothing of her's with pocket, in case of any incidents that involves her bleeding.

She peeled the backing off and stuck it against the palm of the blond, and continued her way home,, hoping her wasn't foolish enough to follow her to her house.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She was wrong to think he won't take up the challenge to follow her all the way home. And it made her wonder what allowed her to let him in and in currently sitting in front of him, drinking warm tea, or in his case, hot chocolate.

"…" She narrowed her eyes, glancing at the glaring red clock, _'9:37'_.

She wondered what her parents would think once they heard that she let a male into their house at thirty-seven minutes past nine at night.

She let out a long breath.

"So…Where is your brother?" Dino asked, smiling goofily.

"…Somewhere."

"Ah."

"…"

She really hopes he will leave soon. Preferably before her siblings come home.

That'll be nice.

* * *

><p>Rays of lights passed through the cracks of the curtains, shinning directly onto the face of the brunette, forcing her to wake up. Brown eyes glanced towards the clock, blinking once, twice, before snapping fully open.<p>

"What the-"

She cut herself off, rushing towards the bathroom, ignoring the blanket wrapped around her foot and threatening to trip her.

She ruffled her hair, inwardly screaming in rage. Her arms slipped through the white cloth of her school shirt, and on top was the navy sweater.

She cursed the blond for making her stay up far later than she should, last night, hence, getting less sleep.

Annoyed with the task of brushing through the tangles that littered her long hair, she hastily used a hair tie to bun up her hair.

She pointedly ignored her reflection in the mirror as she passed it on her way down the stairs to the entrance of the house.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yamamoto Takeshi froze, staring at the girl and grinned.

"Kamiko!"

His grinned widened when he saw he freezing, robotically turning around, before breaking out in a run.

He never really though he'll see the day where he'll see her all messed up, hair sticking in all directions, and clothes clearly wrinkled and hastily thrown on.

The girl that would look all professional, yet gloomy, was replaced with a girl that looks like she woke up minutes before.

Obviously, she was far of a slower runner than he was, and with a quick sprint, he easily caught up to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, slightly turning her around to face him.

"Yo."

"…Hi." He smiled at the way her eyes twitched, and leaned forward. His hand moved from her shoulder to her head, pulling out the hair tie and ran a hand through her hair, flabbergasted at the fact that there were less knots than he expected.

"…There. All pretty."

Her face promptly flushed red.

And he really did hope, that the old Kamiko was back, and if not, then he'll force her to come back.

* * *

><p>Kamiko frowned. The letter in her hand was crinkled at where her fingers rested, and trembled slightly in her grip.<p>

The letter was short, and made her wonder why they would bother with writing a letter rather than giving a simple text message. Her eyes went to the date, figuring that they wrote the letter only merely two days ago.

'_How are you?_

_It has been awhile, but your Mother and I have decided to come home to visit, and would be staying for a week.'_

Kamiko shook her head, it was a pointless gesture to send a letter through the mail and to wait for two days for it to arrive, and not mention in the letter when they are going to come. She walked back into the house and left the letter on the kitchen counter, hoping that her siblings wouldn't mind the tiny rips made by her nails.

It wasn't as if she disliked them, in fact, it was the opposite. She adored them, a lot, but when it comes to the term 'parenting' they weren't exactly the very best and have priorities set wrong. If they perhaps didn't favor a child more so than the other, then perhaps the conflict between her and her siblings won't be there.

She too out her phone, with such little contacts that it makes her wonder why she even own one.

After sending and quick affirmative text to her Father, she walked back into her room and flopped onto her bed, sighing happily when it sunk under her weight and fluffed up around her frame.

…

"_Hibari Kyoya…?" Her voice wavered, and held heavy hesitation._

"_The knife I gave you," He started, not looking back at her, "I expect you to find a use for it."_

"…_?" She made a sound at the back of her throat, a queue for confusion. _

"_Did you really think that I gave you a knife barely bigger than your hand and want you to go into a battle field with it?" She leaned back, not exactly shocked by the amount of words he said, but rather that he was giving her a task. _

_She nodded, "I…I am meant to…make it more useful?" _

"_Hn."_

_She then bowed, knowing full well that he could see her action from the reflection of the window, and left the room._

…

She twirled the pocket knife, flipping it open and close, while staring at the ceiling.

Apparently, Hibari Kyoya hadn't handed her the knife and told her to go and fight men in guns with it, but rather he had given her the task of finding something useful to do with the knife, that was barely larger than the size of her hand and could fit comfortably in the back pocket of her jeans.

She really didn't want to be the fool that went out on a battlefield with men that uses guns and flames with nothing but a laughable knife.

And although she'd be more of a medic, now knowing that she has sun flames, she'll rather be able to fight and to know some movements that would enable her to protect both herself and others.

Abruptly, she stopped and sat up straight. Her eyes narrowed and she quickly moved to search through her bookshelf. Contrarily to popular beliefs of her bookshelf only containing books of music and of such, she owns other books. Such as books regarding on medical, and poison. But it wouldn't be easy to simply obtain poison and/or poisonous plants, mainly because it was probably illegal. That is, if you don't have connections, and Kamiko was pretty sure Hibari Kyoya is the so-called 'connection'.

She grinned, an action many won't see often, and reached over to her table to grab hold of her phone.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She bowed, forcing back a grin. It was a sight to behold, an image of _the_ Hibari Kyoya holding onto a pot of plants, bright plants to be exact.

"Don't touch it." She stated, reaching out to take hold of the pot, careful not to touch the plant or the soil.

"Hn." He gave her a look, as if she thought he was foolish enough to do so.

"…Thankyou." She said before she ran home, a glint in her eyes.

* * *

><p>She blinked, unsure of why the blond infant was sitting on the couch in her living room.<p>

"…Hello."

"Hey."

The infant looked up from his task of cleaning his rifle, and stared at the pot in her hands.

"Aren't rhododendrons…poisonous…?"

"…Yea…" She nodded, walking up the stairs to her room, "Where's Kyoko?"

"Out with Haru and Hana."

"Oh."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Colonello didn't know what to think when the youngest child of the Sasagawa family came home with a plant that was known to cause fatal side effects, such as causing difficult breathing and could lead to coma. He had expected her to be harmless, after all a girl with long brown hair and large brown eyes is the epitome of innocent.

That was until he saw the plant and the strange glint in her eyes. Straight after the girl was upstairs and in her room, and he made sure she wouldn't hear the conversation, he took his phone and dialed Reborn.

"Who is Sasagawa Kamiko?"

"…Find out yourself."

"Reborn! Oi! Kora! Don't hang up!"

His eye twitched.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He looked at the plate in front of him, turning his head to the door, then to the clock. He wondered why the other girl wasn't home yet, and if it was safe to consume the food that the younger twin made. It looks safe, but he saw her carry a handful of poisonous plant, and who knows if she added it to his food. He glanced up, seeing her look intently at him.

"…Well?"

He gulped, and took a bite.

He won't deny it, it tasted nice, like _real _good, but it could be just like Bianchi's and within the span of ten seconds, he could be rolling on the floor dead.

The girl in front of his was chewing on her food, before he heard her sighed, and swapped her plate with his.

"…There."

…

"Seconds. Kora."

"…Here"

* * *

><p>She took a glance at the mirror, passing it by on the way to her table. After a quick moment of hesitation and think-through, she went into the bathroom. She ran her fingers through the length of her hair, trailing down to her waist, cringing at each knots and tangles there were. And with a quick flick of a wrist, she made a pony tail with the elastic just at the base of her neck, and tugged it down slightly so it rested against her back, just a few inches under her neck.<p>

She flipped open the sharp knife, silently wondering if Hibari Kyoya would hurt her for using the weapon her gave her for something so insignificant, such as cutting her hair with it. But then again, she rather didn't want to use a knife or scissors from the kitchen that has been dealt with for food. And she is sure that her scissors are far too blunt to cut through the thick layers of her hair.

She took in a deep breath, and swiped it through her hair, surprised at the lack of difficulties. But immediately winced at the jagged cuts of her hair.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ryohei back-tracked, after walking past his youngest sister, and turned to stare at her. His eyes did a quick check and he realised she had cut her hair, to the length of just under the chin. And it was a far difference to her usual waist-long hair.

He almost wanted to cry out, because in all honestly, he had liked her long hair, and it had gave him the image that she was innocent and naive to the dangers of the world.

"What brought up the change?" He asked, hoping that it would be some really meaningful message and some inspiring quotes that made her chop off a whole lot of hair, not unlike a reply of-

"...I felt like it..."

Ryohei froze.

He'll never understand his youngest sister.

Ever.

.

.

.

.

.

Kamiko didn't jump when a hand landed on her shoulder, she had somewhat been awaiting for it and it has become something akin to a routine, where he'll stop her and try to get something out of her.

"Yo!" He blinked, before the grin came back, "You cut your hair."

And with that, he lifted his hand up and ruffled her hair, dodging when she tried to wave his hand off her hair, and puffed at the bush he created.

She tried to glare, but knowing Yamamoto, he laughed it off, unaffected by her somewhat glare.

* * *

><p>When the teacher finally backed away from the board, and excused the class, practically everyone stood up and ran towards the door. All except Kamiko, who tugged onto the sleeve of another person, gently pulling them backwards, and awaited for the classroom to clear.<p>

"Kyoko."

"Kamiko."

"…"

The older of the two looked away, biting at her lip.

"I won't forget."

"What?"

Kyoko's head snap back to face the younger girl, frowning, "What…are you saying?" She, couldn't for the life of her, understand what was going on. And to be honest, she was fine with going on everyday pretending she didn't have a younger sister. There was Hana, her best friend, and Haru, the newer one, that filled in the empty space of a sister in her life. And it wasn't as if her younger twin didn't have any friends, obviously, since she saw with her own eyes, that Kamiko would interact with Yamamoto Takeshi, and even Hibari Kyoya.

"I won't forget everything that you've done to me."

Kyoko wanted to state that she have done nothing to her younger sister, and that it was fine that she wouldn't forget. And although she missed having her in her arms and act like they were identical, the bond was broken and it would be hard to fix it.

"What are you going at?"

"I still remember the way you pushed me aside…and…I…" Kamiko hesitated. Wondering why she is bothering to speak out when things were going fine as it was for the past years.

"Are you not happy? You have friends, don't you?" Kyoko asked, sure that her sister was happy and should ignore the past.

"…What?"

"You are happy. I've seen you smile, and laugh, with people."

"So, this is what you using as an excuse. It's not about me, whether I have friends or not, it's about _us."_ In a haste to explain, Kamiko promptly ignored the pauses and forced the words to come out, almost in a hiss.

"What about us?"

"We are _sisters,_ no_ twins,_ and we haven't spoken a _single words_ to each others in _years."_ Kamiko hissed out.

"I-I…You never made an effort to speak out either." Kyoko stepped up, closer to the other girl.

And Kamiko knew what she was saying was true, she could've spoken out years ago, but chose not to. And perhaps that most of this was her fault, that she never spoke out or act upon whatever she was feeling, keeping everything in until it was too late.

"…I…I…" She couldn't put it into words, and kept tripping over the syllables, mentally hitting herself.

"Kamiko. Let's forget about the past, and start anew." Kyoko suggested, and Kamiko couldn't find it in herself to deny that request, only nodding wordlessly, and stared as the other girl left the room.

She slumped down, falling against the chair behind her desk, cringing at the screech the foot of the chair made against the floor.

The talk didn't go as planned, in her mind, she had thought of it being her speaking out and telling the other girl everything she felt, from since she was young to now. But, all that came out was stumbled words and sentences that didn't make much sense and was almost a complete waste of time. She had wanted Kyoko to feel left out, as well as how she had felt, only to find out that she was, too, blamed, and that she mindlessly accept the proposal to be 'sisters' once more.

And perhaps it was all in her head, the conflict, the way she felt when Kyoko was more loved, and everything that has happened.

"Well…That was…fun."

She spoke out to the silent room, wondering how Kyoko felt all this time.

She let out a groan and dropped her head into her palms.

* * *

><p>"...Ryohei?" She called out, looking at the male standing in front of the door leading to their home.<p>

"Kamiko." Said girl stood still as the male walked closer to her, gently pushing her inside the house and closing the door behind.

She hesitated, wondering what would happen once they both settle down onto their seats. Bit that was to be answered shortly after when Ryohei opened his mouth and started.

"I am officially the Sun Guardian to Vongola." He said, almost excitedly. In reply, Kamiko nodded, "And I spoke to Kyoko."

"Okay...Wait. What." For all Ryohei knew, Kamiko and Kyoko would not speak to each other, and out of no where, Kamiko informed him that she just spoke to her older twin.

"...We are...okay with each other." She forced out, not exactly knowing what their relationship is.

And with that, Kamiko took her leave.

It wasn't false to say that Ryohei was worried about her, the way she looked when she said that the two girls were okay with each other and worrying and the way her face changed to look as if... she was almost regretting it. And it worries him.

* * *

><p><em>She wanted to curse, to scream, and to beg for forgiveness. How is it that she'd never be able to follow what is right, always going onto the wrong path, going against what is right to just prove her worth.<em>

_She sucked it up, putting on a façade of determination and smiled, "Of course, whatever you wish for, Byakuran." _

_Her smile grew at his chuckle, and watched as he leaned in to offer her his marshmallows, pouting when she denied it._

_Under the table, she clenched her fist, letting her nails dig into her palm, forcing little droplets of red appear onto her pale skin._

"_So, how is it working out, to be allies with Vongola?" She questioned. _

"_Hm? Once this is all done, we'll obtain all of the rings, including the arcobaleno's. To create a world we all wish for, a world full of peace."_

_She wanted to complain about how delusional he was being, about how this was wrong and this isn't what world peace is about. But she pushed it aside and smiled._

"_Is that so."_

_And when he turned away, she frowned at her left hand, using her right to twist at the ring placed upon her forth finger. She wanted to pull it off, to deny everything, but perhaps it was a bit too late._

_Too late to change whoever she became. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_When the news came, she collapsed against the plush couch, shoving her face into the palms of her hands and let out a choked back scream, hoping no one would hear her. _

_She shook her head, furiously denying everything, whispering that whatever had just happened was just an illusion her mind made up, to scare her._

"_Kamiko?"_

_She froze, tilting her head up and gulped when she saw purple eyes that were narrowed and full of questions._

"_Byakuran."_

_She wiped away the tears threatening to fall, and put up a smile._

"_Why are you sad? Isn't this just a step towards our goal?"_

"_Sad? Why would I be sad?" She denied, "I am merely crying out of pure disbelief on how easy it was to get rid of Vongola tenth. He should have put up more of a fight, isn't that right?"_

"_Is that so?" She nearly fell back against the back of the couch in pure relief once she saw the happy glint coming back through the male's eyes._

"_Who's the next target?" She asked._

"…_That's a secret!" _

_She forced a smile._

_And hid the shivers that past through her._

* * *

><p>She blinked, rubbing her eyes.<p>

"I…fell asleep…?" She asked, to no one in particular.

"What…What was that."

Those images, flashes, and people who should look so familiar yet so different; it perturbs her.

And for no reasons, she glanced down at her ring finger, feeling as if something would be wrapped around there.

She just hopes that in the future, things would go well and she'll be on the right track.

Hopefully.

* * *

><p>'<em>Letting go does not mean giving up, but rather accepting that there are things that cannot be.'<em>

_-Anonymous._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN;**_

_Who knew, Byakuran and Kamiko, ay?_

_After a few chapters of no more KnB omakes, I got a few asks about whether I was going to continue the omakes or make a complete new series for it. For the meantime, I don't plan to continue the KnB omakes and only have decided to do other fandoms and universes omakes. But, maybe in the future I'll create a new OC in the KnB fandom. _

_Here is a Naruto-verse omake. Believe it._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Of Secret and Mafia<strong>_

_**Omake.**_

_**Naruto Universe Omake.**_

_**AU/Universe transfer Kamiko.**_

_**Naruto x Katekyo Hitman Reborn crossover.**_

Sasagawa Kamiko was a normal civilian girl with no shinobi related background. Her grades at school was fairly average and her physical abilities were a little under the standard civilian girl ranks.

Her birthday of turning to the age of 12 had allowed her to be able to work at the local bakery, which she took the deal head on once she heard of the news.

She would normally begin her ordinary everyday by throwing her hair into a quick high pony tail and running down the street to the bakery after putting on a sweater. And from there, she would bake until the opening hour of 8 and would go to school at 15 to 9.

Which was one of the main reasons why she would miss the groups of freshly graduated ninjas going into the store to buy breakfast or to buy a snack for recess.

Until one day, out of the blue, her year group was given a day off of school, and so, she took that day to work at the bakery.

She quickly brushed through the knots in her hair and tied it at the base of her neck and pinned her fringe back to the right side of her face. Her outfit was a plain white jumper and black shorts. To her, it wouldn't matter much on what she wore as her normal red apron would hide her clothes.

"Hello." She greeted as she walked through the door, going straight to get he apron and tying it around herself.

"Hello Kamiko!" The owner happily greeted back, throwing a wave before going back to kneeing the dough.

Kamiko walked over to the pot on the stove and stared at the custard, dipping a finger in to taste it before adding a little more milk.

Both the females worked, and only the owner heard the door chime and quickly fixed the sign from 'closed' to 'open'.

"Chouji-kun! Shikamaru-kun!" She cried out, grabbing a paper bag and following the boys around to pick out the breads and cakes they would normally order.

Kamiko glanced up from her work, and blinked. Although she had her fair share of seeing ninjas around and about on the streets, she had never really been so close to a ninja her age.

She tilt her head, noticing that they were probably customers that came daily as the owner was able to greet them with their name and get the freshly baked goods like she did it everyday.

"…" She turned around as she heard the oven gave a ring, pulling out the new creation she had created after a few dozen tries since the previous year and waited a few minutes for it to cool as she walked back to the chocolate on the double boiler.

She quickly drizzle light layer on top and grinned slightly. Not noticing the boy with red swirls on his cheeks stare at the dessert.

"What…What is that?" He looked at her and stared with admiration.

"It is…cream puff."

"Cream puff?"

"…A pastry with…custard cream filling." She explained, bringing one up closer to him, "This is...the first time it turned out good. …Would you like to taste test it…?"

She watched as he grinned, taking it out of her hand and plopping it into his mouth, munching on it.

"It's nice!" He looked up, thinking, before saying once more, "Although, it cream was a bit too plain."

"…Oh."

"But don't take me wrong! It was really good!"

"..." She smiled, before taking the tray and putting a few into a white box, and leaving the rest on the counter.

"Then…Would you like to take some more?"

The whole time, the brunet with spiky hair stood and stared, mumbling a few words before grabbing one to taste himself.

* * *

><p>She blinked, gripping the box in her hands tightly, being careful to not squash any of the pastries inside.<p>

"Akimichi-san?"

She glanced over at the group, staring at the tall male with a stick in his mouth, to the girl with long pale yellow hair. Kamiko blinked, wanting to ask how she could maintain such long hair, before shaking her head and handing the box to Akimichi Chouji.

"5 cream puff, 10 melon bun, 4 éclairs, 8 croissants, and 3 fruit bread…"

"Thanks Kamiko-chan!"

She nodded, before turning around and was about to go off back to the shop, until she was stopped by the girl in the group.

"Wait! Who are you?"

"…Sasagawa Kamiko…I work at...the local bakery…"

The girl grinned, shoving a hand in front of her face, "I am Yamanaka Ino! This is Sarutobi Asuma. I assume you know Chouji and Shikamaru?"

"…Yea…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kamiko blinked, twirling the 'knife' around with her finger through the little hole at one end.

She had only ever used knife in cooking and baking, not in fighting or to use it to hurt or protect.

"So! Today, we are going to teach you how to fight and use a kunai!"

She stared at Ino, blinking once, twice, before voicing out her thoughts, "I…I chose to be a civilian for a reason…"

"Nonsense!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minutes later, Ino sweatdropped, watching as Kamiko cut herself with the tip of the kunai, and instead of crying out, she stood there and stared at the wound.

"Kamiko…Are you not going to put a band-aid on it?"

"…I'm…bleeding."

"…Yea."

".._I'm bleeding."_

"I can see that."

After a while of pure silence and simply staring at the brown-haired girl, she tipped backwards and fell into a state of unconsciousness.

The group of 4 sweatdropped.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN;**__ The new cover image is Kamiko's new look with her short hair._

_Poll for future pairing with Kamiko is currently up. _

_16/4/16._


End file.
